Complex feelings
by Nora94
Summary: Someday Shusei loses his memory ! How and Why? Follow!
1. Bad feelings

**Chapter 1: Bad Feeling**

* * *

 **On that day, after the end of classes at school, Yuki was walking with Luka.**

 **Luka looked at Yuki, who seemed to be busy thinking.**

 **Luka: Yuki. Is there something wrong?**

 **Yuki turned to Luka and said: Aaah, Luka... No... Nothing in particular, I was thinking a little.**

 **Luka: About what?**

 **Yuki: The last period was quiet and there was no movement for Duras. I thought it would be good if the situation remained that way.**

 **Luka: Is there something different today?**

 **Yuki: Amm... I didn't know yet. But there seems to be a new issue. Toko Chan told me that Takashiro San called Tsukumo Kun and Shusei Kun for this.**

 **Luka: I see…**

 **Yuki: I hope that everything will be okay.**

 **"At that time, I did not know ... That this issue will change a lot! That we will lose an important friend from us ..."**

 **In another building belonging to World's End.**

 **World's End is the Organization dealing with issues that have direct relations with Duras.**

 **Tsukumo was sitting and putting his hand on his ear, trying to focus using his Kami no Mimi.**

 **Takashiro walked several steps and then turned to Tsukumo.**

 **Takashiro: how it, Tsukumo? Have you heard anything?**

 **Tsukumo shook his head and said: No.. I could not feel his presence.**

 **Takashiro began thinking for a moments, then he said: Tsukumo does not feel his presence, the more likely that this man has been already...**

 **On the other side, there was a woman in her 40s, with tears falling from her eyes. The women who are looking for her husband, who did not return to his home for week without saying a word .. She wants to find her beloved husband.**

 **Takashiro was not sure if the case had anything to do with Duras, but he decided to search for the missing person anyhow.**

 **In another corner, Shusei was sitting and using his crystal balls, with his ability the Kami no Me to search for the missing man.**

 **Shusei was doing his best to find the missing person.**

 **He knew this person and his wife since he was a child. They were friends to his parent.**

 **Suddenly, Shusi's face became pale. He stood quietly and said: Excuse me ..**

 **He left the room while they were looking at him**

 **Takashiro was not sure if the case had anything to do with Duras, but he decided to search for the missing person anyhow.**

 **In another corner, Shusei was sitting and using his crystal balls, with his ability the Kami no Me to search for the missing man.**

 **Shusei was doing his best to find the missing person.**

 **He knew this person and his wife since he was a child. They were friends to his parent.**

 **Suddenly, Shusi's face became pale. He stood quietly and said: Excuse me ..**

 **He left the room while they were looking at him.**

 **Tsukumo: .. Shusei?**

 **Takashiro: (As i thought ..)**

 **Tsukumo looked at Takashiro and said: Takashiro sama, I will go to see shusei..**

 **Takashiro: Yes, please.**

 **In the corridor, Shusei was standing, leaning on the wall and putting his hand on his face.**

 **\- Shusei ... ?**

 **Shusei turned to the sound and found Tsukumo here.**

 **Tsukumo said with a worried voice: Are you okay?**

 **Shusei breathes deeply and turned to him and said: ... Yes, I'm fine,I'm sorry to leave suddenly.**

 **Tsukumo: No .. You don't need to apologize. But what happened? It sounds terrible..**

 **His facial expressions became sad and he didn't say a word.**

 **Tsukumo: Shusei …**

 **After that Shusei replied in a sad voice: We must go to tell Takashiro sama.**

 **Shusei walked back to the office room, while Tsukumo wondered: ( What did he see..? )**

 **Shusi entered the office, where Takashiro was waiting, and before anyone could say any word, the woman rushed to him and grabbed him strongly and she said: Please tell me he is okay! Tell me where he is ...?!**

 **Shusei replied in a low voice: Taki san..**

 **She looked into his eyes, Shusei turned his face and avoid looking at her**

 **weeping eyes.**

 **He didn't want to look into her eyes, he didn't want to say anything to her.**

 **Taki : Why? Why you aren't saying anything?**

 **Shusei closed his eyes and said: I'm sorry ...**

 **Taki began to tremble and was about to scream, Takashiro looked at Tsukumo and said: Tsukumo ... I'll leave her to you ..**

 **Tsukumo told her gently: Please Come with me..**

 **But she said quickly: I will not come... I want...**

 **Tsukumo was aware that she would receive a violent shock, he gently told her: We will not leave the place, we will go to breathe some air outside and then come back here ... Please trust me...**

 **After hearing his words, Taki felt some calm in her heart and left the place with Tsukumo.**

 **Takashiro look at Shusei and said: Is he dead?**

 **Shusei replied: Yes, sir...**

 **Takashiro: I see ...**

 **Takashiro looked at Shusei, who looks sad and worried.**

 **Takashiro put his hand on Shusei shoulder and said: I know it was difficult to tell her ... I'll do that with Tsukumo. The most important thing is the circumstances and whether it is related to Duras...**

 **Shusei said : Takashiro .. sama ..**

 **Takashiro : what ?**

 **Shusei : Taki San should not see his body.. Asahi San ...**

 **Takashiro: Is it that bad?**

 **Shusei replied with intermittently voice: Yeah.. Very.. Bad..**

 **Takashiro : I understand .. We must go to his place directly, and we will talk in detail in the way, and then see the situations.**

 **Takashiro turned to Shusei and said: shusei, you go before me to the car, Ibiki waiting outside, and I'll come soon..**

 **Shusei : Yes,sir ..**

 **Tsukumo was sitting with Taki in front of trees, Takashiro came to them, and it seems, that she calmed down.**

 **Takahiro said to Taki: Can we talk later? The time is late now, and we have to go searching to handle this issue.**

 **Taki looked at Tsukumo who smiled to her, and then she looked to Takashiro and said: Ok , i will come her tomorrow, and please don't hide anything! I can't do anything by myself so please help me.**

 **Takashiro surprised by her answer and then smiled and said: Things are better here.. Well done Tsukumo ..**

 **I call one to pick you, Tsukumo make sure that she reaches her home, and then you can return to the home too.**

 **Tsukumo : What about shusei?**

 **Takashiro : We still have some work, tell others that.**

 **Tsukumo : I understand..**

 **After some time, Takashiro, Shusei and Ibiki were in the car, heading for the place that Shusei had identified.**

 **Shusei finally says: Here... , we should go out and walk for little, the place is close...**

 **The place where Shusei referred to it is a mountain, the car cannot enter in, Ibiki stopped the car to go there...**

 **In Twilight Mansion**

 **Hotsuma sitting saying: It's boring, Why Shusei didn't back yet!**

 **Toko said: Shut up, stupid Hotsuma! Go and play with your games!**

 **Hotsuma: I want Shusei now ..!**

 **Toko: You only care about those games! Then, go and play! Don't bother us!**

 **Hotsuma responded angrily: What? Do you want to say I am interested in the Games, more than Shusei?**

 **Yuki said, trying to calm him down: Calm down, please Hotsuma Kun,Toko Chan didn't mean this ..**

 **Toko said: Forget it Yuki Chan, Hotsuma like a kid as usual. Let little Hotsuma wait for Shusei..**

 **Hotsuma: Tche, you are the baby here, you're also waiting Tsukumo right? I know that your reaction would be like a baby when Tsukumo come back..**

 **Toko stood up and said: What did you say?**

 **A sigh from Tachibana.**

 **Yuki: Toko chan.. , Hotsuma kun..**

 **But they didn't listen to him, because they were arguing as usual.**

 **Luka: Leave that idiot**

 **Yuki : But …**

 **Tsukumo entered the house with a smile, saying: I'am home..**

 **Yuki: Ah.. Tsukumo kun... Welcome back..**

 **Toko turned to Tsukumo happily, ran to him and hugged home, Tsukumo**

 **Hotsuma: See! like I said ! What a baby!**

 **Toko turned to him and said: Nothing to do with you!**

 **Tsukumo gently touch her hair: Toko chan...**

 **Hotsuma: Who care! I'll go to see my Shusei he is cooler than your Tsukumo**

 **Toko: What !**

 **Hotsuma thought that Shusei had also returned home.**

 **Tsukumo: Hotsuma.. If you are looking for Shusei.. He isn't back yet..**

 **Hotsuma quickly turned to Tsukumo: What? Why?**

 **Tsukumo : Takashiro Sama said they still have some work and they might be late.**

 **Hutsuma: Damn you Takashiro….**

 **Toko : Haha , you know who the baby now..?**

 **Hotsuma angry said: Damn!**

 **Hotsuma left the place.**

 **Yuki: Hotuma kun?**

 **Tsukumo: As Takashiro sama said, Hotsuma will become angry when he knows that Shusei will be late.**

 **Yuki: Excuse me Tsukumo kun, How was the work today? Are there any Duras moves?!**

 **Tsukumo: The work was for finding a missing person, but sorry, I don't know many thing, Shusei have found something, so he left with Takashiro sama without saying anything..**

 **Tachibana: Yuki Kun, the Leader will explain everything after his return**

 **Yuki: Yes..**

 **After a short time the rest left the place, Yuki was unable to hide his concern.**

 **Luka walks near Yuki and said: Are you alright?**

 **Yuki: Yes .. But I just have a bad feeling about that**

 **Luka: It's all right, Yuki, everything will be fine**

 **Yuki: I hope that too ..**

 **"At this time, I was very worried ... I could not figure out why ... But ... I didn't know ... that my feeling was not wrong ..."**

* * *

 **Near the deserted mountainous area, Takashiro got out and asked Ibiki to wait in the car, he ordered Shusei to lead him to the place where the body of the missing man.**

 **with more and more slow steps, as if he didn't want to reach the desired place, but he didn't have any choice! He is the only person who can see the exact location and no one else! He was sweats profusely, as he afraid to go there, but he continued his step until he arrived.**

 **Takashiro: What? Here?**

 **Shusei turned to him and said: this place, Takashiro sama.**

 **Takashiro: Hmmm, what do you mean? I don't see anybody here..**

 **Shusei said intermittently: You can see.. A parts of his body scattered here..**

 **Takashiro eyes widened with shock, saying: What?!**

 **He couldn't wait for any answer, but looked at the bottom down to find parts scattered here and there.**

 **Takashiro said, surprised: What is all this! How did this happen?**

 **It was painful and hard to see that, there was silence for some time, they could only feel sorry for this man who was killed in this way, they could know that the Duras alone are killing people with this brutality.**

 **Shusei whispered, saying: Asahi San ...**

 **He felt pain and disappointment because they couldn't find him in time, they couldn't save him ... Shusei used to see similar hurt scenes, but this time the scene was more painful ... He wasn't just someone he had never seen before. .. This man was someone who had spoken with him...**

 **Takashiro: Shusei ... I know that this is too much and it is hard to see, sorry about that ... but we must handle all this.**

 **Shusei answered: yes, sir.**

 **Takashiro: ..There's no doubt.. It's a Duras moving, so we must handle this issue and find the Duras who do that. We can't let them kill more people..**

 **Shusei: Yes..**

 **Takashiro: Also .. We can't let anyone see things like that.. Please put a barrier here.. We'll be back here tomorrow with the research team.**

 **Shusei : Yes, sir …Cut space… lock set..**

 **Takashiro: Well done Shusei, let's go back now..**

 **Shusei was strongly sweating, cannot forget that scene from his head, he was saying inside: I wish.. too .. That I don't see such things... I'm tired of all that..**

 **And suddenly fell to the ground.**

 **Takashiro was surprised by the order, and rushed to Shusei, who fell to the ground, and he put his hand on his head, his temperature was high.**

 **Takashiro sighed and said: They're just kids ... It's definitely hard for them ... Sorry Shusei ...This time, worse than ever before..**

 **Although he was asleep, but he was seeing the scene in his memory all the time, his head was hurting him badly.**

 **Shusei open his eyes, some moments passed until he realizes that he was asleep in the car, then he heard a voice: Ah .. Shusei kun? Are you alright..? We are near the home..**

 **Shusei: Ibik San.. What...?**

 **Ibiki: Takashiro Sama bring you here and asked me to take you home.**

 **He went for some work, he also said that you must rest today, and tomorrow, he would ask your help to look at this issue..**

 **Shusei: But .. I must search now ..**

 **Ibiki: Shusei kun.. You need to rest too.. Then you can work.. It was Takashiro Sama orders..**

 **Shusei couldn't reply, he was thinking that he can't rest before resolved this issue, he can't forget that scene..**

 **Those battles with Duras, they are doing their best to stop them and prevent any others victims!**

 **Ibiki: We have come, please take a rest for now, there is a lot of works in the morning.**

 **Shusei: I understand.. Thanks Ibiki San ..**

 **He came home and walked slowly, and then he heard a voice from behind him.**

 **\- Ah, Shusei Kun .. Welcome back..**

 **Shusei smiled and said: Yuki .. I'm back ..**

 **Yuki: It seems the work was hard today .. Can I help you with something?**

 **Shusei: It's Ok..**

 **Yuki: We ate before you, so do you want to eat now? I can help Tooma san to prepare the lunch for you.. And..**

 **Shusei: Thank you Yuki .. But I'm not hungry.. I'm going to rest in my room, see you later..**

 **Yuki: Ah... Yes ..**

 **Shusei continued walking to his room, while Yuki was looking at him with concern.**

 **\- Yuki...**

 **Yuki: Ah .. Luka ... You are here?**

 **Luka: You think too much today..**

 **Yuki:No.. I just want to help everyone here.. Both Tsukumo kun and Shusei Kun worked hard today.. But I... Didn't do anything for them..**

 **Luka: You did it Yuki ... Your feelings are enough... And you can help when they need..**

 **Yuki smiles and says: Luka ..**

 **Shusei walked into his room, wondering: Hotsuma not here? I thought he will be asleep on my bed as usual ..**

 **Then he stretched on the bed, he was thinking about what happened today.**

 **Shusei: (How can I rest here after all this?!)**

 **When he closed his eyes he saw that scene in front of him ... Shusei sighed and turned to the other side, he continued thinking before he slept deeply.**

 **In the next morning :**

 **The next day, the place was calm before Hotsuma opened the door of the dining room angrily while the rest were sitting there.**

 **All of them Turned to him.**

 **Yuki: Good morning Hotsuma kun, what's wrong?**

 **Tooma : Ah .. Hotsuma kun , Breakfast is ready …**

 **Hotsuma look at several directions as if he is looking for something and then said: Where is Shusei ?**

 **Tsukumo:Shusei left early today..**

 **Hotsuma: What! I'm going to catch up with him..**

 **Before turning, he was stopped by Tachibana voice.**

 **Tachibana: How to catch him? Do you know where he went?**

 **Hotsuma replied : Of course to School!**

 **Tachibana laughed loudly, making Hotsuma angry.**

 **Hotsuma: What's funny!**

 **Toko : You should ask where he went before you decided to catch up with him!**

 **Hotsuma sat on the chair and hit the table and said: So where did he go?**

 **Tsukumo: Shusei went with Takashiro sama this morning, it seems that they are still working on the issue from yesterday..**

 **Tachibana: Leader said they will continue their investigation today to get some evidence, and he will explain the case for everyone after that.**

 **Hotsuma: Tchi, making Shusei works like this, it seems that there is some Duras moving**

 **.. Yuki says with worried : Duras..?**

 **Hotsuma: It's fine, Yuki.. We will defeat all of them!**

 **Yuki said with concern: Yes...**

 **Hotsuma: Most importantly, did Shusei eat his breakfast before leaving?**

 **Yuki: About that ..**

 **Tooma: Shusei didn't ate anything since yesterday, but he refused to eat breakfast and said he wasn't hungry..**

 **Hotsuma face became sad, he replied calmly: I see ..**

 **It wasn't just Hotsuma, it was both Toko and Tsukumo too, Yuki couldn't understand what they suddenly thought of.**

 **Hotsuma left for school ahead of the others.**

 **After that, Toko, Tsukumo and Yuki went on their way to school too.**

 **Yuki wants to ask Tsukumo and Toko for the matter, but he was hesitant.**

 **Tsukumo said: Are you want to know that?**

 **Yuki : Eh ?**

 **Toko: It's similar to that Yuki Chan**

 **Yuki: Similar..?**

 **Toko: Tsukumo can hear the voices of other people's hearts, hearing their memories, he hears everything sad or happy .. If he heard the happy memories that will make him feel some happiness, if you heard the sad memories, he will feel some sadness too!**

 **Tsukumo: That's right...**

 **Yuki: ... Hear what the rest can not hear ...**

 **Toko: This is Tsukumo power, for Shusei he sees what others can't see!**

 **Yuki: Ah .. Then what happened just before.. It's...?**

 **Toko: This is true, and we all know that Shusei see the painful and cruel things more than other... Especially as Takashiro Sama calls him to look for lost things, some of these are crimes of people killed by criminal means ...**

 **These things make it without appetite.. Seeing the crimes and the victims is difficult for anyone, so no wonder Shusei doesn't have appetite to eat now ..**

 **Tsukumo: If we talk about normal situation, Shusei doesn't have a big appetite to eat, and with what he sees by using his Kami no Me...**

 **Toko: This makes things worse with him ...**

 **Yuki: I see..**

 **Toko: This isn't something new ... And by thinking about that .. Maybe that's what makes him without appetite most of the time..**

 **Yuki: What about you, Tsukumo Kun?**

 **Tsukumo: Hmm.. With all this, I can't say that it's similar to what I hear, I hear good things by myself any time, but Shusei .. Always asked to search for many things, most are bad.. like to see dead bodies...**

 **Yuki: This is really sad.. .. For this Shusei kun can't eat anything from yesterday?**

 **Tsukumo: It's not always because of that, but sometimes it depends on what he sees, and in fact, it seems to me that he saw something terrible yesterday, probably things make him can't even think about eating...**

 **Yuki: But this .. It's bad for Shusei kun health.. Can't we do something for him?**

 **Tsukumo: It's fine Yuki, we all do our best...**

 **Toko: Don't forget Hotsuma, he will not leave Shusei..**

 **\- Why I just can't find him! Where is he!**

 **Shusei was thinking, in the office after a major search for the criminal, and getting some existing evidence, but he couldn't find the killer!**

 **With no doubt, the Duras were relevant, but they are always hiding inside the bodies of humans or behind barriers, which makes them invisible!**

 **And this makes the searching for them very difficult! Until they moving again!**

 **Takashiro was reading some papers, he looked to Shusei who was sitting and thinking.**

 **Takashiro said: Shusei.. This is enough for today, you can go to the home..**

 **Shusei: But ...**

 **Takashiro: Enough for today, you was used your power excessively, we will continue tomorrow ..**

 **Shusei: Y-Yes...**

 **Shusei stand from his place and was ready to leave but he was stopped by Takashiro saying: Shusei...**

 **Shusei: Yes..?**

 **Takashiro: Tachibana told me, you didn't eat anything yesterday, and when it was lunch time here, you went out for a while and didn't eat anything ... Don't you see that your face has turned pale again?**

 **Shusei lowered his head a little, he didn't want anyone to talk to him about that... While he remembering that terrible scene that has become suspended in his memory ... He will not think about eating anything ... He can't feel comfortable before he finds the criminal ... It's not the time to think about eating for him ...**

 **Takashiro: Shusei, When you go home, be sure to eat enough food. They all waiting for you...**

 **Shusei : ... I understand ..**

 **Takashiro: Then you can go now .. There is a car waiting outside..**

 **Shusei: Yes, sir..**

 **Takashiro: You can go th school tomorrow, I will call you when I need..**

 **Shusei: Yes, sir..**

 **Shusei left the office, Takashiro sighed and turned to the window.**

 **Takashiro: It seems I scold him too much..**

 **While Shusei sitting in the car, looking at the window.. He was thinking:**

 **To make them care about something like that ... How useless ... I must found him...**

 **Shusei closed his eyes for some time, suddenly saw something made him feel dismayed.**

 **Shusei said quickly: Please, stop the car! There's something important I had to do ..**

 **The driver responded by saying: Yes, I will do that ..**

 **After the driver stopped the car, Shusei rush out of the car, heading somewhere, making the driver asks: Where he is going? Do I have to tell Takashiro about that?**

 **Shusei stood next to an empty, deserted building with no one nearby, on its roof there is a girl.**

 **Shusei said worried: I can't do it in a time! It seems she is trying to kill herself, I**

 **must stop her!**

 **Suddenly, He felt someone in the place, he turned back cautiously.**

 **Shsuei: ( Duras presence ..? Is it..? )**

 **Sometimes Duras lead humans to suicide, by grabbing their bodies and making them crazy.**

 **Shsuei: This is bad! I Should move!**

 **He knows if he is confounded, he can't do anything, so he closed his eyes to focus, using his Kami no Me to move in time to catch the girl who threw herself from above the high building.**

 **It is a hard time!**

 **Shusei screaming, saying: Now!**

 **At the right moment, he grabbed the girl, Shusei breathed deeply, he make this in a right time.**

 **He looked wistful and was wondering: Why she tried to commit suicide?**

 **Has she lost her hope in life? It is sad, to be this result..**

 **The girl looks at seventeens years old, with blonde and long hair, very beautiful girl,**

 **what is behind her?**

 **Shusei is looking to the unconscious girl in his hands, and suddenly, she started to open her eyes.**

 **Shusei said anxiously: Are you alright ? Are you getting hurt in Anywhere?**

 **She was looked at Shusei for some time, before the tears falling from her eyes, then she embraces Shusei with strongly cry!**

 **Shusei surprised at her reaction, then he put his hand on her back, trying to comfort her.**

 **She cried too much, and then she said: I am very scared, I was crying, asking for help, but no one did come to help me .. I think it will be the end .. Thank you for saving me ..**

 **He didn't understand what happened with her, whether she is from attempting suicide, or something else happened.**

 **But Shusei smiled gently said: Everything is fine now .. You are all right .. You must live ..**

 **She wiped her tears, while she says: Yes .. ..**

 **Shusei think while he is looking at her: ( What I must do now? I can't leave her alone in this case, I didn't know what happened... )**

 **He got up from the place and she smiled, said: If you're worried about me, I'm okay now, you can go ..**

 **Shusei : No .. I am not going …**

 **The girl replied: I am fine now, please don't worry about me ..**

 **She smiled to say : I'm not going to throw this life that you saved anywhere, please trust me ..**

 **Shusei: It's good to hear that .. But I will be worrid.. If I can help you..**

 **The girl: t I understand that I am fine now, and that's thanks to you .. Thank you ..**

 **Shusei: You'll be okay ..?**

 **The girl: of course ..**

 **Girl: Of course ..**

 **The light in her eyes, made Shusei smiles and said: Well, then I'll trust you..**

 **He turned to leave, but was stopped by her, saying: Excuse me, can you tell me**

 **your name?**

 **Shusei turned to say: Of course, my name is Shusei Usui..**

 **She said shyly: Shusei ..Then I am Sora ..**

 **He smiled and said: Sora San, nice name suits you, because your eyes are blue like the sky..**

 **His words made her heart beat hard ... That moment that made her body moves on its own. That word made her feel happy,**

 **Sora: Can i ask you something? Next time we meet again.. Just call me Sora..**

 **Shusei: Eh..?**

 **Sora: Please...**

 **He smiled and said: Of course, I had pleasure to meet you, take care of yourself, and we will meet someday ..**

 **He was walking on his way and said: Sora, huh ..**

 **But he suddenly remembered he was late for the driver waiting for him nearby.**

 **He arrived there and found the driver waiting.**

 **Shusei: Sorry to make you wait..**

 **Driver: Ah, it's Ok , but Is everything all right?**

 **Shusei: Yes...**

 **Drive: I didn't know what should I do when you suddenly left, so I inform Takashiro sama about that..**

 **Shusei said with horror: What? You told him about that?**

 **Driver: Yes .. I am sorry, but I couldn't do anything else ..**

 **Shusei: (This isn't good ... They will start with endless questions ... And above that, I'm late from home now ...)**

 **Shusei sighed and said: It's not your fault, we can go quickly now.**

 **The Driver: Definitely**

 **They went to Twilight Mansion.**

 **In Twilight Mansion**

 **Hotsuma was sittings: He has really late this time! Too late!**

 **Toko: You don't have to worry that much Hotsuma! You are speaking the same thing every five minutes!**

 **Yuki: But, he's late.. Shusei kun..**

 **Tachibana entered to say: I have just received a call from the leader now, according to the driver, Shu Kun got out of the car for a while, but he's back now, so don't worry.**

 **Yuki smile and say: Thank God.. He is okay**

 **Hotsuma yelled: What does he do ?! Is this the time to wander around?**

 **Tachibana : This is not a big thing Hotsu...**

 **Tsukumo: He is coming ..**

 **Hotsuma: Finally!**

 **Tachibana : Don't ask him a lot of questions Hotsu, there is something even more important now...**

 **Hotsuma: Tche, I know that!**

 **Hotsuma turned to the other side: (Just what is happening with you! Shusei!)**

 **Then the door opened slowly..**

 **"We were looking at him ... He entered smiling with a faint smile, trying to conceal the the tired on his pale face ... little by little, I feel he isn't feeling well... "**

 **The door opens slowly, all of them turned to the door hand, everyone eager to see who is coming.**

 **\- Shusei ...**

 **Hutsuma said loudly: Shusei!**

 **Yuki: Ah .. Shusei kun.. Welcome back..**

 **Shusei looked at them, he was surprised for some reason.**

 **He smiled and said: I'm home ..**

 **Hotsuma steps forward and said: You are too late!**

 **Shusei look to him and smiled, saying : Sorry for late, but you know that there is a work.**

 **Hotsuma: But ...**

 **Tachibana interrupted him: Well, all of you here, I'll tell Ka chan to prepare lunch**

 **Tsukumo: Do you like to take a quick bath together, before the lunch?**

 **Yuki: It is a good idea! and it will be fun all together..**

 **Tsukumo: What about you Shusei?**

 **He smiled and said: Why not? I will come soon. ..**

 **Shusei left the place and was followed by Hotsuma.**

 **Tsukumo turned to Yuki to say: We are also going to prepare ..**

 **Toko: But don't late too much!**

 **Tsukumo: Ok, Toko chan ..**

 **Shusei: I know you will follow me, Hotsuma ..**

 **Hotsuma walked into the room, said : Of course I'll do that. You came out today from the morning without telling me, and you didn't come to school too!**

 **Shusei: The work was important, and that's why Takashiro Sama called me ...**

 **Hotsuma: Yes, I know, they tell me! But I don't care! Even yesterday I didn't see you..**

 **Shusei: Huh ? ..I see…, You weren't in my room yesterday.**

 **Hotsuma: I thought you would need some rest, so I didn't wait in your room so that I will not fall asleep in your bed as usual.**

 **Shusei laughed lightly and said: You are thinking too much for me.**

 **Hotsuma sheepishly confused and said: Of course... I'll do it! That is why I'm really angry..**

 **Shusei smiling: I'm really sorry, but you know, but it is a urgent work.**

 **Hotsuma: Yeah! Yeah... I know...**

 **Shusei sighed.**

 **Hotsuma: Anyway, we want to go shower now, Yuki and the others will be there..**

 **Shusei got up from his place to say: That's right ..**

 **Hotsuma: Then let's go!**

 **Shusei: Yes ..**

 **Hotsuma: (He is okay, isn't right? I think a lot...(**

 **Hotsuma and Shusei arrived in the bathroom, they joined Yuki and Tsukumo.**

 **But Shusei was thinking all the time, they are waiting for the Duras move, he has not found him yet ... And also about the girl he met on his way. Would it be better to tell Takashiro Sama about her? Or maybe he has to make sure she is okay ... He can only be worried as he remembers what happened with him.**

 **There are things that he didn't understand in this matter, he was thinking...**

 **This makes Yuki says with worried: What's wrong Shusei kun? Are you alright?**

 **Shusei smiled and say: Ah .. Nothing, I was just thinking a little bit ..**

 **Tsukumo: Is it about the new case?**

 **Shusei: Yes, it is assumed that Takashiro sama will tell the details to everyone..**

 **Hotsuma: That damned Duras .. Thinking that they made Shusei works for a long time, I will destroy them!**

 **Tsukumo : We will do that together, Hotsuma. Now, let's go out, I thought the Lunch is ready now.**

 **Hotsuma stand to say: Yes, I'm really hungry, let's go ..**

 **Yuki: Yes ..**

 **Hotusma came out of water, then Yuki and Tsukumo, Shusei remained in the water.**

 **There was a sad look on his face, he really doesn't want to eat, but he know he couldn't say that he is not hungry, especially after what Takashiro said to him.**

 **Hotsuma called from him saying: Hey Shusei..? What do you do? Come on hurry up!**

 **Shusei got up from his place to say: I'm coming ..**

 **Shusei: ( What should I do now? I really don't want to eat anything now ... Just thinking about this makes me ...)**

 **Everyone at the table, Tooma puts into them the food dishes, and Aya began serving.**

 **Toko: Hooray .. That smells great.**

 **Tsukumo: Toko Chan, don't forget the diet.**

 **Toko: Yeah, I know Tsukumo.**

 **Yuki: Thanks.**

 **Tooma: I hope you like it.**

 **They began to eat, It is fun to eat meals with others, but Shusei was unable to feel so that at this time, he admits that eating with others is fun, and increases his appetite, but it's different now .. He just feels that he needs more time before he able to forget that scene...**

 **The scene which dug into his memory, he was mixing the food in his dish.**

 **The scene in front of him at that moment, he doesn't feel that he could be eating, where there are a scattered traces of the dead person's body who was killed in horrible way!**

 **Hotsuma and others were eating, but they were looking at Shusei from time to time,**

 **who hasn't eaten anything yet. They didn't say anything, they want to give him**

 **time to be able to eat.**

 **But Hotsuma can't stand any more, he stoped eating and looked at Shusei to say: What's the problem Shusei? You don't eat anything!**

 **Yuki: Shusei kun …?**

 **Shusei who felt that he was in trouble, he unrest , saying: I'm sorry, I was just thinking..**

 **Tsukumo: You don't have to worry and think alone Shusei, we are all fighting together.**

 **Toko: That's right, Shusei.. And we also have our time that we enjoy it together..**

 **Shusei smile and say : I know ..**

 **Hotsuma: Then eat your food now..**

 **Shusei: Uh .. Well...But..**

 **Hotsuma: No, this isn't permitted Shusei! Food is essential !**

 **Shusei: I know, Hotsuma..**

 **Hotsuma: Then, can you eat your food now? I can't eat anything with you like this!**

 **I don't want to hear that you don't have an appetite or something like this! So please eat your food and now!**

 **Shusei!: ( It's worse than I expected ... He is serious... But... I'm not able ... to take a single bite..)**

 **Shusei replied calmly: Ok Hotsuma, it doesn't need all this discomfort.**

 **Toko: I always tell him this, but as usual, idiot Hotsuma!**

 **Hotsuma didn't reply anything, he becomes quiet and looked at Shusei, waiting him to start eating his food.**

 **Shusei: (It is simple, eat ! Just a little ! It's not a big thing...)**

 **Shusei face became strangely sad.**

 **Hotsuma: Shusei ?**

 **Shusei carry some some soup, his hand moving slowly, it is going to be his first bit , but it was very difficult,more than he imagined, it seemed to him as he eats something else! It was very sad, because he will eat while he think and see that scene in front of him!**

 **In the end, Shusei began to eat, seeing this makes others feel comfortable.**

 **They didn't feel the taste of this food he felt.**

 **He ate little without any desire from him, everyone back to eat.**

 **( I wish I had a son like you ...**

 **You're really a good kid ... Shusei ..)**

 **Shusei stopped eating suddenly.**

 **Shusei: ( Asahi San...)**

 **Shusei: Thanks for the meal.**

 **He stands from his place and left his food and rush out of the place, everyone looked to him with astonishment and surprise.**

 **Hotsuma stands from his place to catch Shusei, but he was stopped by Tsukumo voice saying: Wait Hotsuma!**

 **Hotsuma turned to Tsukumo to say: What Tsukumo? What is this "Thanks for the meal"! He didn't eat as it should! I must know what he is thinking!**

 **Tsukumo: It is our fault!**

 **Hotsuma angrily: What?!**

 **Tsukumo: We forced him to eat without his will.**

 **Hotsuma: You say that we should just let him without eat anything! I can't allow that**

 **Tsukumo: I didn't say that too.. Calm down..**

 **Hotsuma: So what? what we have to do?**

 **Tsukumo: We now know that Shusei can't eat the food well, not because of a lack of appetite, but probably because of what he saw, he tried to force himself on it, but he can't do that.. We must know what he saw first..**

 **Hotsuma: How do I know!**

 **Yuki: We should know..**

 **Tsukumo: We will also ask Takashiro sama today.**

 **Hotsuma: Yes, I will make Takashiro say everything about what happens !**

 **Standing in front of the sink, lower his head, the sound of water spilled.**

 **Shusei cruelly blamed himself: (What I have done! How do I act so suddenly and**

 **leave the place! I've messed everything ...But couldn't take it anymore!)**

 **Yuki income saying: Shusei kun? Are you fine?**

 **Shusei turned to say: Yuki ...?**

 **Yuki: Shusei kun ?**

 **Shusei: I apologize for this, I've made you feel concerned... But I'm fine now.**

 **Yuki: Shusei kun .. You don't have to carry the whole thing on your own. Maybe I always apologize, when I make someone worry about me, but it also makes me feel**

 **relieved, there are those who care about me and feel me ..**

 **Shusei: Eh?**

 **Yuki: The feeling that I don't carry the burden alone! Everyone is by my side makes me feel better. For this, please let us know what happened? We are worried about you .. Shusei kun … You hide something?**

 **Shusei: Yuki .. I didn't hide anything... But it is something I can't deal with my own will, I just do my best to exceeding it.**

 **Yuki: I can't understand ... your appetite ...**

 **Shusei: I just don't feel that I have a desire to eat, and I've forced myself to it, this felt me uncomfortable ..It's just that.**

 **Yuki: Is that so?**

 **Shusei: Yeah.. So please don't worry about me anymore.. I'll be fine ..**

 **Yuki: But is it really okay ? I mean ..**

 **Shsuei: Yuki, It's okay, today I don't feel a desire to eat all day, this is not merely something to worry. Tomorrow everything will be fine ..**

 **The last sentence said in a low voice and Shusei went on the way to his room**

 **Yuki: Shusei kun ...**

 **"Shusei Kun went to his room ... But ... For me ... The shadow trailing behind him seems pretty sad.."**

 **\- What ?! Shusei went to sleep !**

 **The angry Voice of Hotsuma after hearing Yuki says Shusei went to his room to sleep**

 **Yuki: Y...Yes ...**

 **Hotsuma: I really must go to understand what happens with him!**

 **Tsukumo: Hotsuma Wait, let him rest, he probably needs some rest, Shusei works hard these days..**

 **Hotsuma: No .. I know there's something else!**

 **Yuki: He said he doesn't feel he can eat today .. But it would be okay for tomorrow.**

 **Hotsuma: This is what he says, but tomorrow will say the same thing.. I know him!**

 **Toko: This isn't strange for Shusei, most of the time he has little appetite .. I really want to help him ..**

 **"Everyone is worried, but they can't do anythin"**

 **They sat with serious faces and silence ..**

 **In the evening**

 **Everyone except Shusei are here, waiting for the meeting with Takashiro about the new issue.**

 **Takashiro entered the place and everyone looked to him.**

 **Takashiro looked at them and said: It is usually, Shusei isn't here .. Didn't he know about the meeting today?**

 **Hotsuma: He is asleep, I went to his room shortly before and was deeply asleep, it seems that he gets tired in these days!**

 **Takashiro: .. This is right, I made Shusei uses his ability Kami no Me a lot , it isn't strange to feel tired, but we don't have any choice in this situation.**

 **Hotsuma: Then what this new issue? I want to know Shusei works during the previous two days!**

 **Takashiro: Let me explain the case for all. Initially we received a work to find a lost person hasn't been found three days ago.**

 **Toko: From three days?**

 **Takashiro: Yes. Our mission was to search for him without knowing if it's linked or not with Duras, so Tsukumo and Shusei search for the missing person..**

 **Tsukumo: Yes, but I couldn't hear or feel his presence.**

 **Takashiro: That's right, Shusei able to see by his eye, but unfortunately this man was already dead..**

 **Yuki: Dead..?**

 **Takashiro:: we still don't know how, but it's undoubtedly linked with Duras**

 **Hotsuma: How to be sure?**

 **Takashiro: Because of the way he died, it is impossible to be an act of humanity, I**

 **can only say that..**

 **Tsukumo: Takashiro sama .. For this matter we want to know how this man died, Shushi acting strangely since he saw that by his Kami no Me, he didn't eat a lot, and was busy thinking all the time..**

 **Hotsuma: We at least have to know the reason for this by knowing how the man died**

 **Yuki: What about that, Takashiro San?**

 **Takashiro: I can't blame Shusei, I bet that your reaction will be like Shusei if you had seen his body, the man was killed in a pretty awful way, all his parts were scattered and cut, he died, but because of Duras for no doubt..**

 **Their eyes widened, and their faces have become sad, how painful it is that human are killed by Duras without pity ..**

 **Hotsuma: Let me see what Shusei saw!**

 **Tsukumo: Me too... But of course Toko chan, you don't have to see something like this..**

 **Toko: That's right, I can't.. Definitely..**

 **Yuki: Me too! Please let me see him..**

 **Luka: Yuki .. You don't have to see ..**

 **Yuki: But I don't want Shusei to carry the burden alone!**

 **Takashiro: I can't allow anyone to see him, so I asked Shusei put a barrier in that place, so no one can see that.**

 **Hotsuma: Why can't !**

 **Takashiro: This isn't an offer! The person died in a horrible way, and we will collect the body parts and bury them, it isn't something that people should see!**

 **Hotsuma: I did not mean this! If he is bothered by what he saw, it is not fair to act as nothing happened! we also part of this work!**

 **Takashiro: There is no need to speak like that, Hotsuma ... We still need to find the culprit as soon as possible, and in any case the scene is cruel to children like you ... You will vomit!**

 **Hotsuma angrily: What? Do you think I'm a weak girl like Toko!**

 **Toko: What did you say ? Stupid Hotsuma!**

 **Tachibana: They begin again..Then what should we do, Leader ?**

 **Takashiro: We were able to identify some of the areas, likely to be able to find the evidence, places usually visited by the victim, maybe we can find something that tells us about Duras movement.**

 **\- Yes.**

 **Takashiro: Senshirou and Kuroto will return within days, So we will have more people to help, but now Tsukumo and Toko .. Tomorrow you have a work, by using Tsukumo Kami no Mim, you have to listen to the memories of the people there, we may get some hints..**

 **Tsukumo and Toko: Yes, sir..**

 **Takashiro: I will give you the details and places in tomorrow.**

 **Takashiro: And everyone else, the investigation is still ongoing and the search for evidence, everyone should beware enough, now the Duras returned to move, especially Yuki you should be careful.**

 **Yuki: Yes.. I understand ...**

 **Takashiro: That's all we have today..**

 **\- Let me live ! I want to live !**

 **That's what that girl was screaming, Shusei looks at her from afar.**

 **Suddenly, sound of an explosion, and blinding light, the whole of the place where the girl was standing. Shusei's eyes widened, but all his body can't move ..**

 **Just seconds to show that the girl turned to shreds!**

 **It's like a scene of that man, the body that shouldn't be seen by anyone!**

 **\- Noooooo!**

 **Shusei suddenly got up from his bed in horror, breathing quickly, and sweated a lot, it was terrifying nightmare!**

 **He saw the previous scene, which cannot forget all the time, but this time it sees another person becomes on the same scene.**

 **The girl who met her...**

 **Shusei looked at the clock beside him, it's referring to two after midnight**

 **Shusei: Dream..? That girl ... Huh...**

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **This is a rewrite of the novel I published to modify some grammatical mistakes I find.**  
 **Note: The speech between " " for the narrator who is Yuki.**  
 **The speech between ( ) means that the character speaks within his mind.**  
 **The story will focus on Shusei and the other characters.**  
 **The story will be combat, action, ambiguous, as well as psychological.**


	2. I wanted to believe you

I wanted to believe you..

The next morning:

On the breakfast table.

Yuki: Good morning Toko chan, Tsukumo kun.

Toko and Tsukumo: Good morning Yuki.

Yuki: Today you have a Mission, right?

Toko: Yes, but after school, So today Yuki chan will return to the house, accompanied by Luka, right?

Yuki: Yes ..

Tsukumo: Be careful Yuki.

Yuki: No, I'll be fine, the important is you to be careful.

Toko: It's okay, we're just going to gather information.

Tsukumo: That's right Yuki, Nothing to worry about.

After a little while, Shusei and Hotsuma enters the room.

Yuki: Good morning Hotsuma kun , Shusei kun ..

Hotsuma: Good morning, we are not late for breakfast, right?

Yuki: Ah, Yes..

The two sat down

Tooma and Aya then enters the room, with the food.

Tooma saying: Good morning all .. Sorry for being late, breakfast is now ready

Then everyone went on their way to school

Shusei and Hotsuma went to school before the others, Hotsuma was walking beside Shusei with surly face.

Shusei: Hotsuma.. I told you that you shouldn't go early with me!

Hotsuma: Are you kidding me?

Shusei: No ..

Hotsuma: So what ? Is it strange to go with you to school!

Shusei: No .. but you look surly..!

Hotsuma: it's because of something else!

Shusei: Yes... I know ... it's my fault ...

Hotsuma stopped walking and said: Shusei ..

But Shusei continued on his way.

Hotsuma saying: Wait Shusei ... What do you mean ?! You never know what ..

Shusei: I know ...

Hotsuma: Shusei ... ?

They had arrived at the school gate, Hotsuma remained standing after the last word he said: Shusei..

Hotsuma face become turbulent: Damn ...

In the break time … At First year Class...

Hotsuma sitting with his hand on his face, it appears his anger, all grade students do not dare to approach him..

Yuki approached slowly, saying: Hotsuma kun ...? What is the matter? Did something happened?

Hotsuma: Ah..? Yuki ..

Yuki: Yes..

Hotsuma: Let's go to another place …

Yuki: Ok …

They came out of the class into the arena abroad.

Yuki: You look very angry ..

Hotsuma: I'll definitely be like this !

Yuki: You think About Shusei kun ...?

Hotsuma: Of course! That bastard is not eating well, and he is ignore my words ..

Yuki: That's right, even in the morning, Shusei kun didn't eat a lot, This really worrying ...

Hotsuma: You see ! I don't like seeing Shusei in this case, it just makes me feel scared ..

Yuki: Hotsuma kun …

Hotsuma:...

Yuki: Why don't we go to see him now?

Hotsuma : Huh..? Now?

Yuki: Yes, there's still some time.

Hotsuma : Even though it isn't easy but I got it .. let's go ..

Yuki: Not easy ?

Hotsuma: You will see ..

\- Usui not here .. I think he went to Morale committee

\- Ah Usui .. He went to the Common room Number 1

\- Usui ... he was here since moments .. but he went to teachers room to deliver report

They are standing at the end of the corridor.

Yuki: HaHa... He's a really busy person.. So that's what you mean?

Hotsuma: That's right, There is many work and duties to Shusei in the school..

Yuki: It seems that he really has a lot of duties, we couldn't see him anywhere!

Sound: Bell ringing

Hotsuma: Damn! Out of time ... We couldn't see Shusei..

Yuki: Hotsuma kun .. We will see him later, we must go back to the class..

Hotsuma: Ok ..

They went from the place, and at the front of the corridor, Shusei standing in the other side, his back to the wall and on in his hands a group of papers.

Shusei: They are went ..

Shusei closed his eyes and said: They were looking after me .. But I have an idea of what they want ...

He opened his eyes to walk in his way, saying: Sorry .. But I can't do anything about that ... No ... I suppose I know what it is, Sorry Hotsuma, Yuki ...

The end of the day school, carrying his bag ... Hotsuma hustling directed towards Yuki said: Yuki, Luka will take you into the home, right?

Yuki: Yes, he will be waiting for me outside.

Hotsuma: Then you will be okay, I have to go quickly to Shusei before he goes to somewhere else, see you later.

Yuki: Yes ...

Hotsuma quickly goes to class II, arrived in the door, saying: Shusei ?

One of the students responded to him saying: Usui left from some time ago

Hotsuma: What ?

\- it seems that he received a telephone call, then he left immediately after that..

Hotsuma: Well, thank you..

He walked a few steps and hit his hand against the wall, saying : Shusei has escaped again!

Shusei .. Are you trying to just run away from me ?

Damn !

In the evening ...

At Twilight palace

Toko and Tsukumo returned from the mission, Takashiro hold another meeting with everyone to tell them the new detail.

Takashiro: Everyone here ...

\- Yes, sir..

Takashiro: Toko and Tsukumo went to some palaces to gather information, but they did not know anything and Shusei continue his search today and he also he didn't see anything..

Yuki: What does this mean, Takashiro San?

Takashiro : The Duras conceal its existence, this is what we can say..

Hotsuma: So ... What should we do?

Takashiro: This is serious and we can't wait for their appearance only ... We will remain in a state of caution and constant search..

Tachibana: It seems that it will take a long time..

Takashiro: That's right. Shusei and Tsukumo, you both would continue to search for the Duras, It will be hard, but we must find them with any cost! From tomorrow, after school, both of you will search to find any exist for Duras.

Shusei and Tsukumo: Yes...

Takashiro: For others .. You should notice anything suspicious, but everyone should be careful ...

\- Yes, sir..

Takashiro: This is what we have today ... Everyone you can leave ... but Shusei stay here, I want to talk with you about something ..

Everybody stop and got out of the place, Hotsuma was turning back all the time, look at his partner face, who seems anxious.

The door closed.

Takashiro: Shusei ... You know what I want to talk to you right?

Shusei: (I know ... )

But he couldn't respond anything...

Takashiro: Shusei .. I have already talked with you .. You don't eat well these days ... But you still don't eat well, I know everything ... even though I told you that your face is pale and you have to eat well ... but nothing was changed!

Takashiro: Why don't you answer?

Shusei: ... I really don't feel I am hungry, I can't do anything about it..

Takashiro: Is this the reason?

Shusei: I don't know ... I just feel that I can't eat, no matter how I tried .. I feel I can't ...

Takashiro: What is the solution in your opinion?

Shusei: I don't Know ...

Takashiro: I can't stay that way, you should be already noticed everyone's worry about you, because you didn't look in good condition, and this is clear..

Shusei: I noticed that .. I don't want to make things that way .. but ...

Takashiro: Shusei ... Sorry about that, but I'll give you ten days ..If it continues like this, I will have to make a decision doesn't appeal to you ... for that you have to make your effort to get rid of this topic .. And you should know .. This for you before everything ...

You look more pale .. tired... And from tomorrow you will have to use your apility which consume a great deal of power .. I think that I have no choice ...

Shusei: I understand that ... Takashiro sama ...

Takashiro : Good to hear that.. You can go to relax, and don't forget ... Just ten days.. Make your effort and don't push me to take that decision.

Shusei: Yes, sir..

Shusei left the room with expressions of anxiety and puzzlement on his face.

Takashiro: You know why you can't eat ... Since you saw that body ..

Sigh..

Shusei is certainly very sensitive, and it is hard at first... But he should be able to overcome such a thing, especially in such a serious time ... Then, why? Why he is still like that?

Back to his room, Shusei found Hotsuma awaited him on the room, Shusei smiled and say: Are you waiting for me?

Hotsuma: Yes ...

He smiled lightly and sat opposite him and said: What's up?

Hotsuma: This is what I have to ask you..

Shusei: What do you mean?

Hotsuma: Shusei ... What's up? What happens to you? I'm really worried! You behave strangely .. It isn't like you at all ..

Shusei: Ah...

Hotsuma: … Shusei

Shusei: I'm sorry to make you worry too much ... I'm okay .. The new issue occupies my thinking ..

Hotsuma: But .. If it's just that, why don't you eat well? It's a different matter ...

Shusei: Sigh..

Hotsuma: There is no doubt that we must resolved it quickly, but you should eat your ...

Shusei: I know Hotsuma ... But when I feel like I don't want to eat, I can't do anything.. So please, understand me...

Hotsuma: This is not true .. There is no reason makes you not eat ..

Shusei: Then?

Hotsuma: I really worry ... You know how I feel ..

Shusei: Okay, Takashiro sama was talking to me in this regard shortly before

Hotsuma: What?

Shusei: He said that I have to go beyond the matter within days .. For this I will try my best, is that makes you feel comfortable?

Hotsuma: How? You said you can't do anything...

Shusei: Becuase it's really okay..

Hotsuma: But you really don't eat anything ...

Shusei: It doesn't matter as long as I can live like that...

Hotsuma: Is that what you think?

Shusei: Yes, sometimes .. But I have to go beyond it for everyone..

Hotsuma: That's right.. If you don't care about this, we do!

Shusei: Yeah..

Hotsuma: Shusei ... Please, tell me... What can I do to help you?

Shusei: Hotsuma .. You do a lot for me, don't worry .. Everything will be fine

Hotsuma: Shusei ..

Shusei: The time ... late now .. You must go to bed to sleep .. Remember to sleep and not to play ..

Hotsuma: Tche ... I know .. Also you have to go to sleep and not to read books .. to sleep ..

Shusei smiling: Yes, Yes ..

Hotsuma walks and says to himself: ( There is something disturbing ...)

Shusei sat on his bed and stretched and looked at the ceiling to say: ( It's not like I do it because I want .. I just can't ...)

Shusei closed his eyes slowly.

After one week ..

Shusei and Tsukumo, working hard every day to search for the Duras, they used their strength overly, they return to home tired, Shusei every time sitting on table to eat food, His face become sad, his effort is made to recover his appetite to eat .. But nothing changed... No matter how hard he try ...

He was willing to be fine, just wishes he could eat , worried about Takashiro decision after the end of the ten-day.

Shusei was sitting with everyone, everyone talking and discussing, he suddenly began to feel that he isn't okay.

He got up from his place.

Hotsuma: Shusei ? where are you going?

Shusei turned to him to say: I'll go to my room..

Hotsuma: Why? We just came now, and everyone here ..

Yuki: Is there something wrong Shusei kun?

Shusei: No .. Nothing .. I just ...

He grabbed his head feels dizzy, everyone looked to him concerned

Hotsuma: Shusei?

Shusei: I ...

Before completing his words, Shusei fell to the ground

Hotsuma yell, saying: Shusei !

Everyone got up from their places to see what happened to him ..

Hotsuma rushed, and was shaking Shusei strongly!

Tsukumo: He is ... Unconscious ..

Hotsuma: Hey! Shusei...!?

Yuki: Hotsuma Kun ... Please calm down ... This isn't good for him..

Tsukumo: He was suffering a pain in his head ..

Toko: I ... I will go to tell Isuzu Sensei quickly ...

..

Shusei was taken to his room, where Isuzu was checking him, while the rest stood worried outside.

Hotsuma: Damn! What happened to him suddenly ...

Yuko: He seemed ... As if he was very tired ... His face was noticeably pale ..

Isuzu came out of the room, everyone rushed to him ...

Hotsuma: Hey! Isuzu ... What happened with Shusei ..?

Isuzu: No need to worry ... He was tired and needed rest ...

Yuki: But...

Isuzu: I know... We will talk about that later ...You can see him now, he began to regain consciousness

Darkness everywhere ...

( Where I am ? There is nothing ... All is dark...? Where is this place ? )

One of the dark corners, the light appeared radiant and getting stronger

( Light ? I hear ... Someone calling my name .. ? )

\- Shusei Shusei ... ...? Do you hear me ... ? Shusei ... !

\- Hot..su…ma ...?

Opened his eyes slowly

Shusei on the bed, Hotsuma is sitting next to him , and the others around him

Hotsuma said breathlessly: Shusei ..!

Yuki: Shusei kun!

Tsukumo : Are you okay?

Toko: We all worried about you..

Shusei looks on their faces for some time, before he remembers what happened with

him ..

Shusei: That's right ... I ...

Suddenly tried to get out of bed, but Hotsuma put his hands on his shoulders, saying: Rest for now!

Yuki: Shusei kun ... Thats right , You still need to rest..

Shusei smiled, saying: Sorry for making all of you worry ... I'm fine now ...

Hotsuma replied angrily: What I'm fine now ! Shusei you bastard, why didn't you tell me ... ?

Tsukumo: Hotsuma... Now Shusei must relaxes ..

Toko: That's right Hotsuma , Your voice is high ! .

Hotsuma: What?

Yuki: Shusei kun .. How do you feel now? Are you feeling unwell ? Is there anything Hurts?

Tsukumo: Do you need something..?

Shusei: Thank you all, I'm really fine, I felt some dizziness suddenly, But now it's okay..

Hotsuma: No! Shusei you .. You have to rest now, do you understand?

Tachibana: Come on, everyone ... Now the doctor needs some time with Shuu Kun..

Tachibana and Isuzu have returned to Shusei's room.

Hotsuma: Why? You just went just a little!

Isuzu: I went to get some things necessary to take care of him.

Hotsuma: Well, I understand, Shusei ... I will go for a short time .. Don't move at all from your bed!

Shusei: Yeah..

Hotsuma: And also you crazy doctor, if you try to do anything strange to Shusei you will not survive!

Isuzu: What would you mean..? What a strange, I am doctor you know.

Tachibana: Well, Well, everyone... let's go out.

Everyone came out of the room, Isuzu approached from the bed and looked at Shusei, said: Shusei ... I need some private talk with you..

After some time ..

Toko, Tsukumo, Yuki and Hotsuma are sitting, everyone is worried, all of them have a lot of questions.

The person who was most worried about Shusei was Hotsuma, and his face bears feelings of anxiety, anger ...

Yuki: What happened ? Why did Shusei kun .. ?

Tsukumo: No doubt it is really worrying, Shusei in the recent time doesn't seem that he is okay ..

Toko: That's right...

Yuki: Every time I asked him if he alright, his reply to me that it's okay ... For this .. I couldn't do anything for him...

Toko: Isn't he tired from the work? You know Tsukumo .. You and Shusei are working every day after school to look for Duras, perhaps this made Shusei suddenly collapses ..Like he exhaustion himself too much..

Tsukumo: But I don't think that this is the only reason .. But even to me.. I can't figure out what the inside Shusei ..

Yuki: Maybe that's true. When you use your ability dramatically, it will make you tired, that's what Takashiro San told me

Tsukumo: Hm..

Yuki: You Shouldn' strain yourself too much, you have to rest too ...

Tsukumo: It's fine Yuki

Hotsuma: Quit being such an Idiot!

Yuki: Eh ?

Hotsuma got up from his place to say: Yuki ... You always do the same thing repeatedly, you don't have the right to request from Shusei or Tsukumo to rest and not exhausted themselves ... While you're doing the same thing!

Yuki : Hotsuma kun … !

Toko angrily: What stupid Hotsuma ! Yuki Chan concern about Tsukumo and Shusei !

Hotsuma: Everyone here is just acting stupidly!

Hotsuma move from his place on his way toward the door

Yuki: Hotsuma kun .. Where are you going?

He said without turning : To Shusei ..

Hotsuma gone from the place and leave the rest there..

Yuki: Hotsuma kun ..

Toko angrily: What guessed! Idiot Hotsuma !

Tsukumo: Yuki .. Hotsuma say that because he is worried about you too .. He worried about everyone here ..

Yuki: That's right .. I know it .. I just feel sorry about that ..

Hotsuma came to the room where Shusei lying on the bed.

When Shusei heard voice of steps, Shusei looks to the person who entered the room.

Shusei: Hotsuma ...?

Hotsuma: Shusei ... Where Isuzu has gone ?

Shusei: I don't know ...

Hotsuma: That stupid doctor.. He disappeared again! In any case, it doesn't matter...

Hotsuma sat on a chair beside the bed.

Shusei said quietly: Are you angry?

Hotsuma: Not important .. How do you feel now? Are you Ok?!

Shusei smiled to say: Yes, I am better now, sorry to make you worry about me ..

Hotsuma didn't say anything, Shusei is looking at Hotsuma face, he was sad and angry an the same time.

Shusei : Hotsuma ..?

Hotsuma : Uh ... nothing ... I want to know... If you need something told me! I will not allow you to rise from your bed now ... I want to ask Isuzu before that too!

Shusei: You worry too much!

Hotsuma: No! It's natural!

Shusei: What is the matter?

Hotsuma: What..? Yeah! Why did this happen suddenly? No .. I don't have to say all of a sudden! You recently worry me too much!

Shusei: Hotsuma ... You don't have to worry! I'm just tired .. No more ... Likely due to the use of my Kami no Me recent time too much, it made me feel tired, but I'll be fine after some time to rest...

Hotsuma: No ... If you need power, you'll eat too much food! And you don't do!

Shusei: ...

Hotsuma: You know ... You don't eat well ! You know that this makes me feel scared!

Shusei: Hotsuma ...

Hotsuma: Shusei ... Why you don't eat well? Is there anything bothering you? Please tell me! I am your partner ...

Shusei: Hotsuma ... Why you are wary of such a simple thing..? I just don't have the appetite to eat!

Hotsuma stand from the chair and says angrily: Isn't it clear in your opinion !

You ... When you're like this last time .. You always say the same thing! I was stupid .. I didn't know at the time your real feeling ... Then... Tou wanted to die! For this I'm scared! I can't calm down!

Shusei eyes widened .. Hotsuma out his anger .. And finally come out to speak from inside his heart ...

His anger expressions have changed, he said anxiously say : Sorry Shusei... I

shouldn't raise my voice like that..

Shusei who didn't say anything and still staring Hotsuma face, making Hotsuma worried, he said again: I'm really sorry ...

Shusei turned to the other side... Looked away from Hotsuma ..

Hotsuma said hurriedly: Hey .. Shusei ...

Shusei: You are simply hopeless…

Hotsuma: Huh ?

Shusei: Hotsuma … You know about me more than other ... You know I don't have much appetite since I was kid ...Why should you have to think this way for something silly like that ?!

Hotsuma: That's ...

Shusei: Please don't think this negative way again! Really made me feel bad about this thinking!

Hotsuma: Shusei ..

Shusei: .. I'm okay and nothing to worry about ! Of course I don't feel that I wanted to eat, but it is a temporary feeling will fade with time.

Hotsuma: OK … I understand ..! I'm really sorry .. Don't get angry at me!

Shusei: I'm not angry at you..

Hotsuma: No .. You are angry, you don't even look at me!

Within Shusei heart: ( Because I .. I can't lie in front of your eyes ... Sorry ... Hotsuma ...)

Shusei then flips to the other side looks to Hotsuma.

Hotsuma say happily: Shusei .. You are really not angry ...

Shusei: Stupid ... I've told you I'm not..

Hotsuma: Then Shusei ... Do you need something? I'll get anything for you, I know that you don't have any appetite, but do you want to eat anything now? If you want something ...I will let the cook ..

Shusei: Hotsuma... I don't need anything now, but I feel I need more rest .. If you allow me to sleep for some time..

Hotsuma: Stupid! Of course .. But I will stay beside you, if you need anything, then tell me.

Shusei: Thank you Hotsuma ..

It's evening time ..

Hotsuma still sitting on his chair beside the bed, looking at Shusei who is deeply sleeping ...

Suddenly, knock sound on the door.

Yuki entered the room: Hotsuma kun ... How is Shusei kun now?

Hotsuma: Ah Yuki ... He is okay .. He said he wanted to sleep..

Yuki: This comfortable ...

Hotsuma: Yuki, have you seen Isuzu ? He doesn't return here .. I want to ask him about Shusei

Yuki: Oh.. About this regard .. Hotsuma kun .. Takashiro San said that there was a meeting now I came to tell you.

Hotsuma: Now? I can't leave Shusei .. Go without ..

Yuki: It's about Shusei kun...

Hotsuma: About Shusei..? What is that?

Yuki: Isuzu Sensei there too .. They said that there is an important need to tell us, but after we all be there .. For this I came to inform you .. Everyone is waiting for you before they start talking.

Hotsuma: Okay .. I'm coming now

Hotsuma stand from his place, and look again to Shusei who is sleeping before he leaving the room with Yuki ..

Everyone sat, Takashiro standing in front of his office, Yuki and Hotsuma enters the place.

Hotsuma: What's up? Why all this seriously!

Isuzu: Hmm..

Hotsuma: Hey !Isuzu …

Takashiro: Hotsuma .. Be a little quieter .. Sit down to talk about it, there is something important I have to tell everyone.

Hotsuma: Tchi .. I know !

Tachibana: As usual ... Hotsu without impatient..

Takashiro: Anyway, it's about Shusei , today I have been informed that he suddenly lost consciousness, although I gave him ten days , but I think that I have no other choice ..

Hotsuma: Ten days? For what?

Hotsuma remembers the former words from Shusei:

((Hotsuma: This is not true .. There is no reason makes you not eat ..

Shusei: Then?

Hotsuma: I really worry ... You know how I feel ..

Shusei: Okay, Takashiro sama was talking to me in this regard shortly before

Hotsuma: What?

Shusei: He said that I have to go beyond the matter within days .. For this I will try my best, is that makes you feel comfortable? ))

Hotsuma: You talk about Shusei appetite about the food ? Is this is the problem here?

Takashiro: What? You don't see that that thing is important ?

Hotsuma: Of course! But not in this case! Shusei now collapsed due to the use of his ability dramatically and needs to rest, why now we are talking about this regard?

Takashiro: "Due to the use of his ability dramatically " who told you that?

Hotsuma: Isn't it obvious..?

Hotsuma retrieves Shusei words in his memory

((Shusei: Hotsuma ... You don't have to worry! I'm just tired .. No more ... Likely due to the use of my Kami no Me recent time too much, it made me feel tired, but I'll be fine after some time to rest..))

Isuzu: This isn't true ..

Hotsuma: What ?

Takashiro: Exactly. It's true that I ask a lot help from Shusei in the recent time, but not him alone, there is Tsukumo too, see it .. Tsukumo is fine! And I'm not a bad person to make them work until they come to the brink of collapse..

Tsukumo: That's right Hotsuma ... Even if Shusei ability used more power .. .

To me it seemed he tired from something else ...

Hotsuma: "He tired from something else" ... ... So what is this thing..?

Toko: I don't believe! You are really more stupid than I expect !

Hotsuma: What !

Yuki: Amm, Hotsuma Kun... Shusei kun doesn't eat well .. Because of this, he doesn't seem in good health ..

Hotsuma: Then you want to say that Shusei in this case because he doesn't eat well?

Isuzu: That's right Hotsuma ...That's what I'm saying as a doctorز

Hotsuma: Don't be absurd! This isn't the reason! Shusei doesn't have a big appetite to eat .. Yes, it's true! But there's nothing new .. From so long .. He was like this most times! Although this bother me .. But he didn't get anything! Such as suddenly losing consciousness..

Hotsuma says to himself: ( Damn .. I just ...)

Yuki: Hotsuma kun ..

Tachibana There is a difference between a lack of appetite and a lack of eating. Hotsu ... Ka Chan told me about that ... Shu kun often leave his meals, even if he sat with everyone, he eats a little thing doesn't mention..

Hotsuma : Huh ?

Toko: You definitely noticed this and we all too! How can you be like this Hotsuma?

Tsukumo: That's right .. Shusei .. Acting strangely ..

Isuzu: It is an important thing .. I can't condone about it .. This will lead to the deterioration of his health dramatically!

Takashiro: Well, we talked much .. It's Enough to enter the subject ..

Hotsuma: So what..?

Takashiro: You all remember the day that I told you about the beginning of the Duras movement?

Tsukumo: Shusei .. Acting this way since that day .. That's what you want to say, Takashiro sama?

Takashiro: To be more precise, the day that precedes it, after seeing the body ..I think he came into this case after what he saw..

Hotsuma: Why ? Why are you sure that this is the reason!

Takashiro: Simply .. It is clear to me, and moreover at that time .. Which I went with Shusei to that place, it wasn't easy for him, he lost consciousness for some time ..

Hotsuma suddenly got up.

Hotsuma: What ? What are you saying?

Yuki: He lost consciousness ?

Tsukumo: So .. Really, this is the reason

Takashiro: I feel some responsibility, because I'm the person who asked him to go with me.. Maybe it would be better if he told me about the place without let him coming with me..

Hotsuma: I can't understand...

Takashiro: In any case .. I can't allow him to stay like this .. As I said in the beginning .. I gave him ten days to end this problem .. But it seems that he wouldn't do

that, so I have to do what I think ..

Hotsuma: What do you mean?

Takashiro: The best decision that I can take .. Is make him forget what he saw ..

Yuki: Make him forget what he saw ..?

Hotsuma: Hey! Unreasonable that you want to erase part of Shusei memory !

Takashiro: I don't have another choice ..

Hotsuma: Wait ! What is happening with Shusei is not good .. But I'm sure he would

be fine ... Shusei will be able to deal with this! We don't need anything like to erase from his memory!

Toko: Resorting to erase some memory from Zweilt ... It seems something really heavy..

Yuki: But ... If this will make Shusei better ...

Hotsuma: I still don't find that there is a need for this ! Shusei will ...

Isuzu: Hotsuma ... This is for Shusei, today he underwent some tests, his entire body in a degraded and fatigued state .. If that keeps going it will be more dangerous ..

Hotsuma: Huh..?

Isuzu: Although he knows that .. .. Still insisting on the argument that he doesn't have any appetite .. It's more serious than everyone expects..

Toko: This really bad situation..

Takashiro: For this .. This is what we can do for him ..

Hotsuma: Then .. We Should ask Shusei before that ..

Isuzu: This isn't possible ... If he knew about it, the medicine will not work ..

Hotsuma: But .. This ..

Yuki: Without knowing it..? It doesn't look good ..

Tsukumo: So what if the same thing happened again? Will you have to resort to this every time?

Takashiro: Of course not .. In fact, It would be better if there was another way .. But now we don't have any choice..We are in a dangerous situation and the enemy may come out at any moment, Shusei case will weaken our strength ... Especially we rely on his ability greatly ...

Isuzu: The use of such that medicine for the Zweilts like you who have a memory of their previous life is not a good decision.

Yuki: So..?

Isuzu: But whether this will be the first step for Shusei .. It is best to do that ..

Hotsuma: First step ?

Takashiro: As we want ... We have to erase his memory about what he saw .. it will not end on this limit ..

Toko: ...

Takashiro: In the beginning ... Everyone shouldn't mention anything about what happened .. About erase from his memory or with respect to what happened in the these days, his knowledge of such a thing after we use the medicine will become so bad .. But since everyone isn't going to mention anything ... Everything will be fine..

Tsukumo: Hmm..

Takashiro: The other thing Hotsuma and everyone ... You will help him to eat normally .. Despite the fact that this is what happened, but from the beginning he often looks pale .. If it continues like this it will ..

Isuzu: In short, it will reduce the time of his life ..

Hotsuma: What ?

Isuzu: You are Zweilts.. The Zweilt Who uses his abilities on an ongoing basis, and moreover the battles against the Duras .. All this is a big strain on the body ..

That's why we should seriously deal with any problem that threatens the health of the body.

Hotsuma angrily said: Hey ! What do you say ! Why you didn't say that from the beginning ! What do you mean by saying this now ! Shusei will ..

Takashiro: Calm down Hotsuma .. Isuzu mean that it would be not good if he stayed on this , for this we should take it seriously.

Hotsuma: How can I calm down after all this! Damn ...

Takashiro: If we can deal with it, everything will be okay .. Hotsuma, it's not that hard! For him to eat with everyone .. The only thing that Shusei needs.

Hotsuma: Then I got it! I will not make him miss any meal at all! Whatever happens ... He will be fine after that, right ?

Tachibana: Apparently this is the required.

Hotsuma: I'll do that !

Takashiro: Everyone agrees now! .. Remember that very well .. Don't talk about anything happened in the past days in front of him ..You need to talk to him naturally, as if nothing happened a few days ago. And Isuzu will give him medication will makes him forget what happened.

Isuzu : As in my calculations, the effect of the medication erased from what happened with him in three days from a week ago, and this is not something important .. Since the medication will deal with the main need ..

Hotsuma: What all this complexity? Just Say he will forget what he saw and that's enough!

Isuzu: I say this so that you don' tell him anything that happened with him during these days, you should have in his memory natural days where nothing happened ...

Hotsuma: Still complex.

Takashiro: Anyway, I'll leave others things to all of you .. Did you understand?

\- Yes..

Takashiro: Isuzu ... You are preparing the medication properly, right? Then, Please give him to Shusei now ..

Isuzu: I'll do that ..

While he was sleeping deeply ... he was drowning in his thinking ..

Shusei: (I did not want things to come this far ... Hotsuma is right ... If it had happened with him, I would have felt anger and despair ... It was like that feeling I felt, when he didn't care about himself and hated the life ...

I always want him to be happy, to take care of himself ... I don't want to see him sad. ...I just ... I wanted... No ... Maybe it's just an excuse ...The reason why I can't eat is my sense of hopelessness ... I wasn't able to save Asahi San ... I wasn't able to to tell Taki San the truth ... But ... Even so... )

Suddenly, he heard Asahi's voice inside him: ( I wish I had a son like you ...

You're really a good kid ... Shusei ..)

Shusei: (This is true ... Not only for Hotsuma or for myself ... Thank you ... Asahi San ...)

Shusei: (Haha ... Now I feel really hungry ... I seem to have finished that situation ... I still have three days from the time that Takashiro Sama gave me ... But I will not need it ...

I am really hungry ... I want to eat a lot of food .. I wonder how will be Hotsuma fave after that! I feel I will eat the biggest meal in my life ...!

If it wasn't too late then I would open my eyes and ask for food now ... But I would wait until morning and eat a lot ...

Thank you all...)

He was closed his eyes, spoke inside him ... Wanted to complete his sleep until the morning ... Where he wanted to eat the biggest meal in his life as he imagined .. But ...

Both Isuzu and Hotsuma entered Shusei room.

Hotsuma: He still asleep...?

Isuzu: This is better...

Isuzu took a syringe out of the bag he was holding in his hand.

He grabbed Shusei's hand and gave him the syringe.

For some reason, Hotsuma turned his back when he gave him the syringe, he felt pain in his heart, he was still feeling some shock and a lot of things he didn't understand ... that syringe would wipe out part of his memory ... But that was not what he was worried about ...

Isuzu: Well .. Now I have given him the medicine .. He will not remember anything about what happened anymore, and also I gave him some medicine that will improve his condition .. But he will stay asleep for more time ..

This is what the Isuzu tells to Hotsuma who sits next to Shusei who is still asleep.

Hotsuma: Isuzu .. You said something like Shusei body in deterioration and fatigue .. Is that so bad?

Isuzu: Yes .. Somewhat, fatigue and dizziness lieutenant him .. So I think he had slept a lot in the recent time ..

Hotsuma: Was Shusei feel this all the time?

Isuzu: Of course .. Because this seemed on him ..He didn't say anything.. But something like this should not be ignored .. ..

Hotsuma: I see..

Isuzu: But don't worry .. Everything will be fine now, tomorrow I'm going to watch his condition and deal with all the necessary .. For now, we must make sure that he will forget what happened, and how he will deal with the matter.

Hotsuma: I got it ..

Isuzu : I'm going now..

Isuzu has gone out of the room ...

Hotsuma looks at Shusei face

Hotsuma face was very sad .. Despair .. Lost hope..

He still hears Shusei words in his head

((Shusei: You worry too much!))

((Shusei: Hotsuma ... You don't have to worry! I'm just tired .. No more ... likely due to the use of

my Kami no Me recent time too much, it made me feel tired, but I'll be fine after some time to rest

..))

((Shusei: Hotsuma … You know about me more than other ... You know I don't have much

appetite since I was kid ...Why should you have to think this way for something silly like that ?!))

((Shusei: .. I'm okay and nothing to worry about ! Of course I do not feel that I wanted to eat, but

it is a temporary feeling will fade with time

))

Hotsuma: Damn ..

Hotsuma : ( I knew from the beginning that this is not .. Simple .. I knew that there was something behind it .. I knew that it was not a transient state for no reason ... I know this all the time .. But I just ... I wanted to not believe what I think .. I just wanted to believe Shusei words .. Nothing else... But .. Shusei ... Why ?

I wanted to believe you.. ! )

Hotsuma closed his eyes as if he felt pain inside him ...

" Yuki: At that time, we didn't know ... that we committed the worst decision in our lives ...

We didn't know that day would be the cause of a great catastrophe that no one imagines ..."


	3. What is the best !

What is the best !

\- Like I said ! I'm not going to school today!

Morning came, everyone sitting at the dining table as usual, Hotsuma repeats saying: I'm not going to school today, when Tachibana tells him that he must go to school with everyone.

Tachibana sighed and said : As I expected ... Things will be like this..

Tsukumo: If Shusei was here, He would be able to convince Hotsuma easily.

Toko: That's right, I think no matter what we told him, he will not change his mind.

Hotsuma: Hey! Stop this talk.

Tachibana: As I told you ...! You are not allowed to stay here, you have to go to school !

Hotsuma: I'm not going!

Yuki: Hotsuma kun ... Are you worried about Shusei kun?

Hotsuma: Yeah… Shusei didn't wake up yet, but ..

Tsukumo: We still don't know how he will be.

Hotsuma: For this I can't go! School is not important!

Tachibana: You are the last one has the right to speak about this! What about your scores!

Hotsuma: I told you ! Who cares?!

\- If you think that Shusei will wake up while you're in the school, this will not happen ..

The sound came from the door side.

Yuki: Isuzu Sensei ?

Isuzu: I've told you yesterday .. That medicine will make him sleep for some time .. For this you can go to school and come back before he wake up ..

Tachibana: Do you see Hotsu ? Shuu kun will be asleep until your return .. Now you can go to school and ...

Hotsuma: I'm not going!

Tachibana: Oh, come on! Going to school is one of your responsibilities ! How many times I have to tell you this ?!

He looked at Hotsuma who ignored him and eat his breakfast.

Tachibana put his hands on his head and says: Ooh , I'm really tired! How I can convince him ! Shuu kun.. Where are you !

Isuzu to Tachibana : I have done what I can, Do your best ..

Tachibana: What about that "Do your best" .. ! You should help me !

Isuzu didn't listen to his words and left the room

Tachibana: Hey !

Tachibana began to think for a while, then he hit his grip to the other hand, as if the idea came to his mind.

He said loudly: So what about this!

Hotsuma: Huh?

Tachibana : Shuu kun will be okay, He is asleep and in safely, we are all here to take care of him, but what about Yuki kun ?

Yuki: Eh ?

Hotsuma: What about Yuki ?

Tachibana says in his mind: ( Finally! I succeeded in getting his attention ! Maybe this will works! )

Tachibana: You know .. Maybe Yuki kun will be attacked on his way to school! Who will protect him!?

Toko: What !? You want to say that I and Tsukumo... Can't protect Yuki chan!

Tachibana: ( Oh No! )

Tsukumo: Toko chan …

Tsukumo approached to Toko and whispering to her something..

Then Toko said : Oh.. That's right! I understood !

Tsukumo: Hotsuma That's right, If Yuki was attacked, we need your strength to defend him.

Tachibana: ( Nice one, Tsuk kun ! You understand me !)

Toko: And what If the enemy is very strong, we can't protect Yuki Chan without

you!

Yuki : Um ..

Hotsuma: Huh ? Then what about Luka!

Tachibana: That's right, Yuki kun will be safely with Luka kun, but Luka kun told me in the morning that he will not be able to go with Yuki kun today..

Hotsuma: Huh? Why !

Tachibana: He said something like his stomach hurt him.

Hotsuma: Isn't that strange! When something like this happens to an Opast!

Tachibana: Ehh ?

Yuki: Hotsuma kun .. You don't have to go to school for me, I'll be fine, you should stay next to Shusei kun

Hotsuma: Yuki ..

Tachibana: Whaaa ! What do you say Yuki Kun! Luka kun is not with you today! You need to be adequately protected!

Hotsuma: ….. Hmmm ….

Tachibana: Ah .. If Kuropi was here ... He will protect Yuki kun ...

Yuki: Kuroto kun ?

Hotsuma : Whaaa ! How dare you mention the Monkey brat in front of me!

Toko: Anyway, you two! You don't see that this discussion was long too much! We will go to school now.. Let's go, Yuki Chan

Hotsuma: Wait.. I'm going to change my clothes quickly! Don't go without me!

Tachibana said happily: Wow ! You will go?! I know you are the only one who can support Yuki kun!

Hotsuma left the room quickly to wear school clothes.

Toko: Hotsuma is moronic as usual.

Tachibana: Ahh… I've been taking a long time to persuade him!

Tsukumo: It is difficult without Shusei.

Toko: We ask him to leave Shusei, certainly it will be difficult!

Yuki: But ... Isn't better if Hotsuma kun stay beside him ? Shusei kun ... Will need him when he wakes ...

Tachibana: It's Leader orders .. And also Hotsu can do nothing now .. Shuu kun will be okay because he drank the medicine, everything will be fine .. You guys can go to school and back as usual ..

\- Hey ! Who told you that I will not accompany Yuki to school!

The sound came from behind Tachibana.

Tachibana turned to him with fear and sweat from his face, saying: Luka kun ...

Yuki: Luka..?

Tachibana : I am really sorry ! But I didn't find any other way to convince Hotsu! I took many tricks!

Luka: This has nothing to do with me!

Tachibana : But …

Yuki: Luka ….

Luka: Yuki ... Today I will accompany you from afar, if that's what you want for that stupid..

Yuki: Ah .. Thank you…

Hotsuma says on his way : I am now ready to go... Let's go Yuki ..

He notice Luka in the room ..

Hotsuma say to Luka :Hey.. Didn't you have pain in your stomach today?

Luka looked to Tachibana …

Tachibana: ( Maybe I'm going to die today because of these two!)

Then Luka left the room.

After this ... Tsukumo,Toko, Yuki and Hotsuma went to school.

Hotsuma walk In front of them and It seems he busy in thinking.

Then,Toko smiled cynically to say: Ah.. What should I do! I left Shusei! But I can't let Yuki without protection ... But…! What if Shusei wake up while I'm in the school? I have to be by his side!But ... But ...

Tsukumo: You are amazing Toko chan.. That's what inside Hotsuma ... ! This is similar to what I'm hearing from him..

Toko laughed loudly and say: This is written on his face... Stupid Hotsuma

Hotsuma turned to them angrily to say: Hey ! Shut up ! Stop that !

Yuki said hesitantly: I'm sorry ... Hotsuma kun ...

Hotsuma: Ahh ... No ! No need to apologize, Yuki..

He stopped and turned to Yuki to say : We must all protect you.

And Shusei will be mad at me if I missed school .. And I don't want him to be angry about my grades ..

Yuki : Thank you ..

Toko: Don't start Chatter again Hotsuma! We will be late for the school thanks to you!

Hotsuma: What ?! And who began chattering a little while ago?

Tsukumo: Anyway, Let's hurry to school ..

Yuki: Yes..

And they kept walking towards the school.

After four hours.

Tachibana sitting in the living room drinking coffee.

\- Ahh … Good morning Tachibana San..

He turned to the sound says: Good morning Shuu kun..

Tachibana wanted to drink more coffee but he suddenly stopped..

His eyes widen.. He put the cup from his hands and says: Shuu kun ? You are awake?

Shusei : Yes ..

Tachibana: How long ?

Shusei: A while ago .. Why?

Tachibana : What ? How is that ? Oh, that's not important.. Are you okay now? How do you feel ?

Shusei: Ah, I'm okay .. I feel much better now..

Tachibana : But you don't have to rise from your bed like this..

Shusei: Why? I'm fine now. Anyway, did Hotsuma and the others went to school?

Tachibana : No … Ah … Yes … Ammm, what Should I do!? Shuu kun come sit here for a while! I will bring Isuzu here ..

Shusei : But ..

Tachibana : Come on, just sit here..

He put his hand on Shusei back to sitting him there.

Tachibana : I'll be back quickly, don't move from here!

Shusei sitting on the couch and looking to Tachibana.

Tachibana left the living room.

Shusei: I wonder why he acts this way?

...

Isuzu : Well, let's be serious about that ... Now it is important to Shusei to have some food .. I gave him another medicine yesterday ... It seems this make him better now, But his body still needs for nutrition .. We also should know if the problem is solved or not ... In other words .. Does the medicine achieved required of him ... Or What ! ...

Tachibana sigh and say : I hope he is better now ... I will tell Ka Chan to bring something to him, and you have to hurry to make sure about his health!

Isuzu: I know..

Shusei, who was bored and Wondering about the reason for the strange behavior of Tachibana, heard the sound of someone coming.

\- Hello ... ! It's a surprise ! We're home !

\- I've told you to stop this childish behavior .. And If you want to surprise Yuki and the rest, they will be in school now!

\- The place is quiet .. Perhaps your words are right Kuroto

The door opens, while he says "That's why I say .. No one here ..."

He stops talking and looks surprised to Shusei who sits on the couch ..

Kuroto: Shusei ?

Shusei stands from his place and went to them to say with amazement: Koroto ...

Then Senshirou appears from behind the door

Senshirou : Ahh ! Shusei !

Shusei: Senshirou san too ?!

Senshirou : You see Kuroto... I've told you that we will find one here.

Kuroto : Isn't it supposed that school time isn't over yet?

Shusei: Ah .. That's right .. Yuki and the others are still in the school.

Senshirou : So why are you here alone?

Shusei: Ah.. About this, I didn't go to school today.

Kuroto : Why ?

Shusei: "Why?"

Shusei: ( This is true .. Why ?!)

Senshirou : Shusei ?

Shusei: Nothing .. By the way .. .. Senshirou San and Kuroto ... Where have you been all the time?

Kuroto said with surprise: Where?

Senshirou: You don't know?

Shusei : Ehh ?

Senshirou and Kuroto look at each other ... Stares with amazement and confusion.

Senshirou: Shusei ... ? What is the matter? Is something wrong ….?

He was interrupted by the voice coming from afar.

"Giaaaaaaaaaaaaaah"

Before everyone turns to the sound source, Tachibana was standing in front of Shusei!

Shusei: Tachibana San ?

Tachibana : Sen kun , Kuropi … You are home now!?

Senshirou: Yes .. Just now ..

Tachibana turned to Shusei to say: Shuu kun.. ! I told you not to move .. You still need some rest ... You have to go to your room and Ka chan will bring you some food.

Shusei: Ah... Yes... But..

Tachibana: The doctor need to make sure about your health and if everything is fine..

Senshirou with concern: What ? Are you sick Shusei ?

Kuroto : What happened ?

Shusei : "Sick" ? … "What happened" … ?

Kuroto: Hmm..?

Shusei: .. I don't know .. Maybe I really still need some rest ... Sorry... I'm going to my room ..

He put his hand on his head while he walks leaving the place.

Tachibana hit his head!

Senshirou : What is there ? What about Shusei ?

Kuroto : What happened a little while ago? Shusei even didn't know where we were!

Tachibana: I hope that doesn't get any bad thing ... I will explain to you what happened .. And by the way have you been completed your works in Kamakura ?

Kuroto : Yes..

Senshirou : Takashiro sama has been briefed all the details.

Tachibana: Then, it's all over there ?

Senshirou : Yes ..

Tachibana: This is good .. And here it seems that Duras start their movement .. But we are still looking for clues.

Senshirou : Yes ... Takashiro sama told us some details ... But anyway what happened to Shusei ? There's something wrong with him!

Tachibana: About this matter... I'll tell you .. but I have to make sure that shuu kun in his room now .. .. You guys sit here .. I'll be back soon.

Tachibana leaves the place

Senshirou and Kuroto are Looking at each other without understanding anything, they sat on the couch.

Kuroto: I wonder what happened here ..

Senshirou: Who knows? It's really strange ..

Only five minutes passed before Tachibana return to them, he sits with them and starts talking..

In Shusei room

Shusei sitting on the tip of the bed, thinking deeply.

He looked at the clock beside him, sighed and said: I can't understand .. But... although I feel a sense of weird towards it.. When I think about this more, I feel the strangest feeling.. It's better not to think too much about it.. If I woke up a little sooner ... I was able to go to school today... It's still early .. I feel lonely for some reason .. Everything is dark ..

In the living room ... Tachibana , Senshirou and Kuroto

Kuroto : Who would have thought that something like this will happen to him?

Senshirou: It is really bad .. If I were here, I will try to make him eat and to not skip his meals ... .. But I'm still anxious .. He seems distracted .. If this is the effect of the medicine, there are probably other things ..

Tachibana : There wasn't any other choice .. His health became poor condition and he has refused to eat anything for days.. For this, the leader made this decision... We Just can hope that everything will be okay and Shuu kun come back without any problem..

Kuroto : That stupid Hotsuma, certain that he was filling his stomach with food while his partner In this situation!

Tachibana : No .. Hotsu and everyone did their best to persuade him, but there was no result .. He always used to say that he is not hungry, or he has no appetite .. Until things led to this case..

Senshirou smile and say : Oh .. Kuroto ... It seems you miss Hotsuma too much .. I am glad…

Kuroto stands from his place angry and said: Who will miss... Stupid Hotsuma ! ? Don't mess with me!

Senshirou laughed for some time.

Tachibana : They will begin again... Anyway, you understand the situation well now.. At least at this time we must pay attention to what is being said in front of him.. So he doesn't feel anything strange!

Kuroto : Look who speak!

Tachibana : Eh ? What do you mean ?

Kuroto : Shusei probably forgot that I am and senshirou went to Kamakura.. Maybe this is the time period, which was erased from his memory.. We just have to behave normally, to tell him that we were in Kamakura and ends everything, but you messed the matter!

Tachibana: Why..?!

Kuroto: Now Shusei will ask himself why were they behaving this strange?

Because of you, It seems like you tell him that we are hiding something!

Tachibana : Ehhhhhhhhhhhhh ?! No way! I just was trying to behave with caution!

Kuroto said angrily: Where ? What about your stupid words "Giaaaaaaaaaaaaaah" Do you think you are dealing with Hotsuma!

If you are trying to fool that stupid Hotsuma with his simple mind, it would be easy ! But you talk about Shusei here! Surely he began to doubt about it!

Tachibana : Ahhh !

Tachibana remembers what Isuzu told him..

"Isuzu: I was told Takashiro about it .. He said that you will have the responsibility ...

I am only making the medicine ... and as you the curator at Twilight Mansion, you will be responsible for this ... It's not hard, you just have to monitor what is said in front of

him"

He starts sweating anxiously.

Tachibana: No way! What should I do now!

Senshirou : You should calm down .. There is nothing to worry about … All we have to do is to behave normally as Kuroto said, it is not hard .. Kuroto you have to tell Hotsuma and the others about our return and explain everything to them.

Kuroto : Well, I understood..

Senshirou : Tachibana San, You said that Shusei didn't eat well for several days .. So I'm going to help in prepare something to him before lunch time.

Tachibana: Ah Well, I think everything will be okay if Shuu kun eat something at least

Senshirou : Don't worry, I will make him eat, I'm going to prepare the food, and I will talk with him about our return and everything will be fine.

After some time.

Shusei still sits on his bed, bored, look at the clock from time to time, he suddenly heard the sound of a knock on the door.

Shusei : Come in ..

Senshirou : Ah .. Shusei … I prepared a meal for you with Tooma san

Tooma : Shusei kun .. Are you going to eat now?

Shusei : Senshirou san, Tooma san .. I'm sorry you've been doing this for me, Thank you …

Senshirou : What are you saying? You need food to regain your health, come on, this is for you..

Tooma: I hope you like this food

Soup with bread and some appetizers, the food which was with Senshirou and Tooma.

Shusei seemed to eat, after the first bite he smiled.

Shusei : It tastes really delicious! Thank you Senshirou san , Tooma

san.

Tooma said happily : Really!?

Senshirou: I'm glad to hear that.. But you know, it is still too early for lunch … this is a little food before lunch time .. Shusei .. You will eat with everyone right? Today I'm and Kuroto here..

Shusei: Ahh , Yes..

Tooma: For the return of Senshirou San and Kuroto kun, and for Shusei kun … I'm going to prepare special food!

Senshirou: Yes .. I will follow you for help.

Tooma: Senshirou San! Thank you … You are always helping me.

Senshirou smiled and said: No need .. It's what I like to do

Tooma: Well, I'll go now.

Tooma left the room, Shusei was eating quietly, and Senshirou sit with him, Senshirou feels comfort as he looks to Shusei who eats calmly.

Then Shusei say : Excuse me Senshirou San, but where you were ? I mean .. You and Kuroto ..?

Senshirou : Oh .. That's right .. We were in Kamakura .. We had some work .. I'm really grateful that we are here now .. To be here with everyone is a good thing !

Shusei: That's right ..

Senshirou : As you know, I have missed everyone .. Even Kuroto wants to come back here quickly ... Hahaha... It seems that he was missing Yuki kun and Hotsuma ..

Shusei : Hotsuma?

Senshirou : Ah .. He was speaking a lot about him..

Shusei : Hahah .. But ... They will begin to fight when they meet as happens every time ..

Senshirou : Hahaha ... That's right …But this shows how close they are .. Ah .. Shusei .. How do you feel now?

Shusei: I'm really fine ... As well as this food which you have prepared with Tooma san .. Made me feel better ..

Senshirou : I'm happy for that .. And now I will leave you to rest before lunch .. See you later ..

Shusei: Thank you …

Senshirou Leave the room and left Shusei alone.

Shusei : It's really weird …

Shusei stands from his place and went towards the window ..

His sad expressions .. Didn't let his face.

Shusei : Hotsuma ...

After several hours.

Outside the Twilight Mansion, Hotsuma runs quickly toward the door, he turned to the back to Tsukumo, Toko, and Yuki while he still walking quickly.

They trying to catch up Hotsuma .. Everyone came back from the school.

Hotsuma : You guys are really slow!

Toko: I told you! You just run like crazy!

Hotsuma: And I'm telling you! I am not, but you are too slow!

Tsukumo : Anyway we have come now .. So let us take a deep breath..

Hotsuma: You are really spoiled! This is nothing! Well, since we got into the house .. It's alright .. I will go ...

Hotsuma who was walking and looking back while speaking with them, walked a few steps before he got to the house door, he did not notice that one opened the door of the house.

Yuki said warned Hotsuma : Hotsuma kun ... Be careful !

Hotsuma still looking back to them, he said, wondering: Huh ... ? About what? There is ..

And before completing his words, Kuroto was standing in front of him and has a collection of papers wrapped in his hand.

He raised his hands and used them to strongly hit Hotsuma face.

Hotsuma: Ghaahhhhh.. !

Before he sees anything or knows what happened, he had received a blow on his face ... Hotsuma fall to the ground.

Yuki : Kuroto kun ?!

Toko : Kuroto is here .. This means that he is back with Senshirou San ..

Hotsuma put his hand on his face before he rises angrily and says: You

monkey brat ! When you came back ! You bastard! Do you want to fight?

Kuroto : It is your fault because you don't look in front of you! And also you are the monkey here!

Hotsuma: What !? You ..

Toko: Okay, okay.. This is not the time for this! Hotsuma you are worried about Shusei , right ?

Hotsuma: Oh, that's right ..! I do not have time to waste with this monkey .. I have to go to ..

Kuroto : Wait ... I must say something before you go .. I and Senshirou met Shusei upon our return..

Hotsuma: What ? Shusei is wake up ! How did this happen? Supposed he would not wake up before our return !

Kuroto : I don't know ... But everyone must hear me for some time.

After that..

Hotsuma is running to Shusei room.

Hotsuma opens the door quickly, say : Shusei !

He called him several times, but no one answered ..

His eyes widened with concern as he looked around the room and no one inside, he said with concerned: He is not here? Shusei not at his room!

Hotsuma leave the room quickly searching for him.

Toko: Shusei has finally eaten his food?

Kuroto : Yes .. That's what Senshirou said

Yuki : This really comfortable ... As well as the return of Senshirou san and Kuroto kun ..

Kuroto : Yes .. Somewhat .. We have finished the work that was required of us..

Hotsuma shows: Hey Kuroto ! Where is Shusei ?

Kuroto : You stupid! I told you to behave naturally! If he isn't in his room, maybe he is at isuzu ..

Hotsuma: He is not there.. I was searched but I didn't find him .. Where he went!?

Kuroto : Huh ?

Yuki: Shusei kun ?

Hotsuma : That's right ... Tsukumo you know his place where is he?

Tsukumo : Wait a moment ..

Toko : Tsukumo .. ?

Tsukumo : He is fine, don't worry ... Shusei is now abroad, He is in the backyard ..

Hotsuma: In the backyard? What he is doing there ! Damn .. !

Hotsuma said his words and came out of the house on his way to Shusei.

Shusei was standing beside one of the trees and looks at the nature around him and contemplates ..

He was in deep thought.

Hotsuma who was walking in the place looking for him,

Then he is running to him calling his name " Shusei "

Shusei didn't pay attention to him, Hotsuma was approaching more to Shusei, but he suddenly stopped..

Hotsuma stop to watch Shusei, who had not noticed his presence.

He was standing and drowned in his thinking with a sad and grim expression on his face..

Hotsuma: Shusei ... What the hell with these expressions ?! And he didn't notice my presence yet !

Then Hotsuma walked steps towards Shusei, Hotsuma pushes Shusei back from behind and says: What do you ..!?

But his eyes suddenly widened when he sees Shusei fall to the ground, but he grabbed his hand before falling.

Shusei : Hotsuma ?!

Hotsuma said with concern : Hey... Shusei ? Are you fine ?! What happened ?!

Shusei :Hotsuma... When are you here ?! I didn't notice that !

Hotsuma: When...?

Shusei: And don't push someone like this suddenly!

Hotsuma angrily : What are you saying ! I didn't push you that strong ! You are the one who you stand without the attention, are you okay?

Shusei : Yes .. I'm fine ..

Hotsuma : Don't mess with me ! You were about to fall for a moment!

Shusei: I'm really fine! But in fact, I fell heavily on my body since I woke up .. And suddenly you've pushed me, for this I lost my balance.. But nothing to worry .. Now I'm okay ..

Hostuma : Heaviness ? So this is your real feeling ..

Shusei : Hotsuma ?

Hotsuma : Ah ! Nothing ! You idiot ! I've told you, don't move from your bed without my permission! How you can go out and you are in this situation!?

Shusei : I've told you I'm fine now..

Hotsuma: No ! I will not allow you to act as you want!

Shusei : You are ridiculous as usual..

Hotsuma: I am serious ! So Let's go back now..

Shusei : Yes, Yes ..

Hotsuma: Wait Shusei, I will carry you..

Shusei : Huh ?!

Hotsuma: You don't feel alright now, so let me ...

Shusei : No way ! even in your dreams!

Hotsuma: Ehhh ?! Why !

Then Shusei began walking back to the house.

Hotsuma : Hey ! Shusei wait for me!

Shusei who came to the house, he see the other.

Yuki : Shusei kun ?

Shusei: Ah .. Yuki and everyone here ..

Tsukumo: Shusei ... Are you okay today?

Shusei: Ah yes .. I'm fine ..

Yuki: Ah .. Shusei kun , What about Hotsuma kun .. Where is he ?

Shusei grinned and said: Hotsuma ?!

Yuki: Ehh ?

Shusei continued his walk and left the place

Kuroto: What is that ? He looks angry..

Toko : I bet that it's Hotsuma fault.. But he seems fine today ..

Yuki: But ... What happened ? Where is Hotsuma kun?

Kuroto : He went out to search for Shusei a little ago, and then Shusei returned and seems angry, Hotsuma definitely did something stupid as usual.

Yuki: I will go to see Hotsuma kun ?

When Yuki turns to the door hand before he goes out

Yuki noticed that Hotsuma hiding behind the door

Yuki: Eh ? Hotsuma kun ? Why are you hiding like this?

Hotsuma showed himself cautiously said: Is Shusei went to his room?

Yuki: That's right .. Probably he went to his room, what happened?

Hotsuma said : I do not know ... He is angry now and smiling at the same time , It is really terrifying me when he is like this, this scares me more than anything !

Kuroto: Are you sure you did not do anything foolish as usual ?

Hotsuma: What did you say!

Toko: Hotsuma .. Your voice very high .. Do you want from Shusei to come here and tell you this?

Hotsuma: What ! This will displease him more.. There is no other choice Did you hear me, you brat monkey, we will finish this later!

Kuroto: I am ready at any time, You Idiot !

Tsukumo : As expected from Shusei .. Even he is not here, but they stop fight and thanks to him..

Yuki : But I wonder why Shusei kun, so angry?

Tachibana enters the place.

Tachibana : Hey.. All of you ! The food will be ready soon .. Just go to change your clothes...

Toko : Yeah, I'm really hungry.

Tsukumo : Let's go, Yuki.

Yuki: yes ..

Everyone gathered before eating in the room on the table, but Shusei and Hotsuma were not there.

Yuki : Hotsuma kun and Shusei kun ... they are not here ?!

In Shusei room.

Hotsuma: Shusei ... Come on tell me why you're so angry ?

Shusei with a smile: I wonder why?

Hotsuma: Please stop answer me with this scary smile !

Shusei : Well, You don't give up, I will forget what happened a little while ago, Just don't do anything like this again !

Hotsuma : What are you talking about ?! I don't understand! Back then you turned to me and you are angry for no reason!

Shusei : Hotsuma … !

Hotsuma: Okay, I understand ...

Shusei : You are really hopeless ..

The Voice of knock on the door.

Shsusei: Yes ?!

Senshirou : Shusei .. Hotsuma with you?! Everyone is waiting for you to eat ..

Shusei: Ah Sancsero San.. Sorry to keep everyone waiting, we are coming..

Shusei turned to Hotsuma and said: Did you see ? We are late because of you .. Let's go ..

Hotsuma : Yes .. Sorry ..

Hotsuma on his mind : ( Shusei ... You will really go to eat ?)

Hotsuma and Shusei join everyone in the dining room.

Senshirou: Food is now ready and everyone here, I hope you like it!

Tooma: Today is a special day, for this, we attended a lot of food.

Toko : Waaw! Thank you Senshirou san , Tooma san ! It's seems delicious

Yuki : Thank you ..

Everyone eats.

Hotsuma who sits next to Shusei look to him at every moment.

Hotsuma was happy, he say in his mind : ( He really eats! Shusei is eat well!)

Even Toko and Tsukumo looked to Shusei.

Yuki on his mind : ( This really comfortable .. Shusei kun seem better now .. He eats with us ..)

Then Shusei let the food and look to them for a little and then said: Excuse me, but is there something on my face?!

Yuki: Eh ?

Shusei: Hotsuma ... Tsukumo and Toko ... Also Yuki ... You look to my face from time to time, is there something?

Everyone froze with anxiety.

Kuroto say inside: ( Those Idiots ... I have warned them ...)

Hotsuma : Huh ... ? It's nothing ..

Toko : That's Right ..

Tsukumo : I was wondering .. You look angry a little while ago .. For this, I wanted to know if you still angry or not ...

Shusei: Ah .. Was it seems that I am angry ? But I'm not angry .. You should not be thinking in this matter at meal time..

Toko: That's right Shusei .. HaHaHa ..

They just tried to change the subject no more, in fact, they look at Shusei and how he eats.

Shusei was eating well today ... This is what happened after he taking the medicine.

The medicine that made him forget what happened in his work some days ago .. It's like what Takashiro said, Shusei was feeling uncomfortable about what he saw and couldn't eat well because of that .. But now he eats well, It seems that everything is better now..

Shusei was sitting in Isuzu Office

Isuzu: That's good .. everything is fine now .. Your health became good and you can go to the school tomorrow

Shusei: Thank you .. Fujiwara sensei.

Hotsuma: Is he really okay? ?

Isuzu : Hmmm .. In any way, the test results are good.. But do not strain yourself .. If you felt anything strange, tell me ..

Shusei : Yes … Thank you .. So Hotsuma ... Do you allow me to go to school tomorrow?

Hotsuma: Hmmm .. There is no choice..

Shusei : Do you think I really ask you ?

Hotsuma : What? You ridicule me !

Shusei: Something like this ..

Hotsuma : What !

Shusei stand from his place, leaving the office.

Isuzu on his mind : Anyway.. It seems that the medicine was good for him.

In late time of night.

Yuki was standing alone on the outside.

Luka approached him and said: Yuki ... what's up?

Yuki: Luka ... I was just thinking..

Luka: Is there a problem?

Yuki: No ... But ... I was thinking about Shusei kun..

Luka: What about him ?

Yuki: You know .. We have been using the medicine to erase part of his memory

Luka: It's true .. Isn't he better now?

Yuki : Yes ... It seems he is doing well now and better than he was, but I'm worried..

Luka : Why are you worried ?

Yuki : We have done this without his permission ... What if he knew one day about that ? He will be angry .. Maybe you will feel disappointed ? As we do something like this to him ..

Luka : This is for him .. You don't have to worry about that ..

Yuki: That's right ... That's what I also think ... If it for Shusei kun ... If it would make him better .. It would be good .. But .. What about the Shusei kun feeling ? Probably he will not wish something like that. ... It makes me feel that we were a bit selfish ...

Luka : This is not true .. Yuki and everyone just feeling worried about him ... This is what you can you do for him ... It's not selfish..

Yuki: But ... I ...

Luka: Yuki.. What is the matter?

Yuki: You know .. I was thinking ... I don't have any memories of my previous life .. But this makes me feel that I'm useless at some times ... I'd fight alongside with everyone even I lose something very important like this ...

Luca: Yuki ..?

Yuki: Well ... I want to remember my previous life, It is bad to lose part of your memory ... I wanted that more every day ... For this.. Now I really do not understand ... How I thought for some time that this is the best for Shusei kun? .. I Supposed to understand that more than anyone else ... Shusei kun certainly would not want something like this .. Is it good that someone has lost a part of his memory? Certainly this is not true.. Even if it's painful memories or sad ... But all this make the current existence ... For this... I want to remember ... To remember everything about my previous life ... Also about you Luka...

Luka's eyes widened ... Then he turned to the other side.

Yuki: Luka ?

Luka: It's late now ... You must go in order to rest and sleep.

Yuki: Yes ... Goodnight ...

In the next morning.

After everyone is eating the breakfast and were about to go to school.

Senshirou : Everyone ... Look what I have here.. I've prepared a bento for you all,You can take it to school with you .. If you like ..

Hotsuma: Ooh, bento ? !

Toko: Senshirou San.. You are amazing!

Yuki: Is this okay? You've much work ..

Senshirou : Of course, it's alright .. I have some time every morning .. And I'm doing my job for Kuroto .. So I made for all .. I hope you like it ..

Hotsuma as he looked to Kuroto said : So this monkey acting like a spoiled and needs someone to take care of him !

Kuroto : Shut up ... Senshirou does that alone and I didn't ask him to do that!

Senshirou : Hey .. You both.. Don't start fighting now .. You will be late …This for Kuroto … and this for Hotsuma ..

Hotsuma: Thank you

Senshirou : This for Shusei

Shusei : No .. I .

Senshirou : Just take it Shusei ..

Shusei : Okay .. Thank you ..

Senshirou : This for Toko and Tsukumo.

Toko : Thank you Senshirou San

Tsukumo : Thank you ..

Senshirou : And this for Yuki kun .

Yuki : Thank you

Tachibana: Well all .. Be careful .. See you later ..

On their way to school

After they approached the school

Yuki: It's been a long time before we go to school togetherز

Tsukumo : Yes .. It's fun to go together ...

Yuki : Kuroto kun .. You missed the school for a long time, you will be okay?

Kuroto : You mean the lessons ? This is not something ..

Toko : We are the Zweilt .. We often wasted a lot of lessons, however we remain in honor students with perfect records ... unlike someone we know ..

Kuroto : Yeah .. He is really an idiot ..

Hotsuma : Shut up ! Who are you talking about !?

Kuroto : Surely .. About you..

Hotsuma : I just don't take the school seriously !

Shusei : Hotsuma ..

Hotsuma : No ... Shusei .. Sorry ... I didn't mean so .. I will take the study seriously ..

Yuki : That's right .. Hotsuma kun became interested more in the study ..

Shusei : If this is so, it would be good ..

Hotsuma: ( I'm glad.. )

Shusei: Well, all .. I'll have to do some work .. See you later..

Shusei left and get to the school to work as usual, they look at him walking away from them.

Toko : What do you think Tsukumo?

Tsukumo : As usual ... Shusei has a vigilant heart, no matter how hard I try to listen, it's hard to hear anything ..

Kuroto : You want to hear his memory?

Hotsuma : Why ?

Tsukumo : Takashiro sama asked me .. Now we are still looking for the Duras that began moving this period .. Surely .. We need Shusei help to find him .. For this I was trying to hear what in his memory on the issue .. But It's not for this only .. Takashiro sama , Isuzu sensei .. They want to make sure that everything is okay .. I couldn't hear anything strange from him ..

Hotsuma: What do you mean..?

Tsukumo: I mean he behaves as his habit .. So I think There is nothing strange with him .. That's what they wanted to know ...

Yuki: I'm glad..

Tsukumo: Hotsuma, what you think ?

Hotsuma : Huh ? About what ?

Tsukumo : About Shusei .. Have you noticed he was acting strangely?

Hotsuma : No .. I think .. Everything was normal.

Tsukumo : If so there is nothing to worry about .. That's what Isuzu sensei said .. Takashiro sama will tell him about this issue later .. For this, we must also forget

what happened ..

Toko : That's right ..

Hotsuma : I see

Toko : Let's go Tsukumo .. See you later ..

Yuki : Yes ..

Toko and Tsukumo left together .. Yuki stayed with Hotsuma and Kuroto.

Hotsuma : Let's also go to the classroom, Yuki..

Yuki : Yes .. Also Kuroto kun , Let's go ..

Hotsuma : Why also this person!

Kuroto : Shut up...

Yuki : Kuroto kun in the same classroom Like us

Hotsuma : Ghhhhh!

Kuroto : I also don't want to be in the same class as this guy!

Hotsuma : You monkey ! You always appear to me in the good moments!

Kuroto : You are the monkey here..

Yuki : You two .. Please calm down .. Let's go now ..

At the break.

Hotsuma : Yuki .. Let's eat food together.

Yuki : Yes ...

Hotsuma : Then, let's go into the arena abroad

After eating.

Hotsuma: Although it seemed a meal for children, but it was very tasty , that Senshirou .. He made this food for us ..

Yuki : That's right .. It was very delicious .. Senshirou San do a lot for us

Hotsuma : I wonder if Shusei eats his food ..

Yuki : Shusei kun ?

Hotsuma : Yes .. That person stays busy even in the break ..

Yuki : Yes ..

Hotsuma : Oh ? Isn't that Tsukumo ?

Yuki : That's right .. Where he goes so fast?

Hotsuma : Hey ! Tsukumo .. Wait !

Tsukumo who was heading to the school gate, he turned back and said: Hotsuma Voice ..

Hotsuma and Yuki running quickly to Tsukumo

Hotsuma : Where are you going?

Tsukumo : I will explain the details later .. Hotsuma Come with me, It seems that Duras, I have heard an explosion sound!

Hotsuma : Fine! .. I understand, I will come with you..

Yuki : Me too ..

Tsukumo : No Yuki .. You have to stay here .. It is dangerous to go with us

Yuki : But ..

Tsukumo : Don't worry.. We'll be okay, Let's go Hotsuma..

Hotsuma : I got it ..

Tsukumo and Hotsuma left the school while Yuki looks worried

Yuki : Tsukumo kun .. Hotsuma kun .. What I can do .. ?


	4. Birds and explosions

**Birds and explosions**

* * *

 **Hotsuma and Tsukumo arrived to the devastating area, where there is a destroyed ground.**

 **Tsukumo : The explosion happened here!**

 **Hotsuma : What this devastated region! What happened here ?!**

 **Tsukumo : Hotsuma .. I hear the voices of people trapped there, we must help them!**

 **\- This is not possible .. We must destroy everyone here!**

 **They have heard a strange voice.**

 **Hotsuma : Who are you, you bastard! Show yourself!**

 **Tsukumo : Hotsuma ! Be careful, behind you !**

 **Hotsuma : Huh ?! There is nothing .. Gha !**

 **Hotsuma jumped from his place.**

 **Hotsuma : A bird ?**

 **Tsukumo : An Opast's familiar..!**

 **Hotsuma : Masterstroke .. I will cut you now!**

 **Hotsuma ran towards that bird, but the bird flew quickly towards the sky.**

 **Damn! He's very fast and above this small! It will be hard to hit him accurately.**

 **The bird continued to fly over the place, Tsukumo using his pistol to try to hit him, but he could not hit him yet.**

 **Tsukumo: We have not been able to help people yet, and the Opast may be near here!**

 **Hotsuma : I know .. This bird really angers me ! It makes fun of us!**

 **A group of similar birds also appeared in the place next to that Bird.**

 **They said in one voice : We will destroy everyone here!**

 **They were moving quickly, their wings were able to cut the trees.**

 **With their large numbers, Hotsuma and Tsukumo managed to hit some of them, but there are many who fly in the sky and continue to cut trees and destroy the place.**

 **Tsukumo who was repeatedly turns to the back, He didn't notice the bird fly toward him quickly.**

 **Hotsuma : Burn, dark one !**

 **The bird turned into ash before it hit Tsukumo.**

 **Hotsuma : Hey, Tsukumo! ! You have to be careful!**

 **Tsukumo : I'm sorry Hotsuma , but it is serious situation .. If we don't hurry up .. The people there will ..**

 **Hotsuma : Yeah ... I understand, go to help them, I'll get rid of these birds!**

 **Tsukumo : Okay .. Be careful .. I will come back quickly.**

 **Tsukumo leave the place on his way to the shattered building.**

 **Tsukumo : I must hurry!**

 **Yuki, Toko and Kuroto running in the road.**

 **Yuki : I'm sorry, but I couldn't find Shusei kun .. We need to hurry .. They may need a help!**

 **Kuroto : I feel the presence of a nearby Duras.. But why they go alone, although their partners are close to them ! This really a reckless behavior..**

 **Toko : Tsukumo always worries me, he is always running like this when he hears a voice! I always told him not to do that , but he behaves so every time .. I'm really worried..**

 **Yuki : Hotsuma kun with him, But we you have to catch them quickly ..**

 **Tsukumo : Please stay away from this place as much as possible!**

 **The People are escaping from that place, a woman approached from Tsukumo and say : I beg you to save my son, I can't find him, he is still under this debris!**

 **Tsukumo: Your son?! Well .. I understood .. Please go to a safe place, I will rescue him..**

 **The Women : But ..**

 **Tsukumo : Don't worry .. Please trust me ..**

 **She says with tears : Yes .. Please ..**

 **The woman run from the scene**

 **Tsukumo stayed near the huge debris in the place.**

 **Tsukumo : This is weird .. I don't hear any sound .. Perhaps the child had lost consciousness .. I**

 **He has closed his eyes, trying to focus.**

 **Tsukumo: He's there !**

 **Tsukumo went to the other side and he seemed to remove the debris, looking for the child ..**

 **He was able to see the child hand.. He continued to remove debris to be able to raise the child and save him.**

 **Tsukumo, carries the child , Finally he was able to rescue the child, he looks at his wounds and felt comfortable.**

 **Tsukumo : Thanks God, there is no serious injuries.**

 **But he suddenly heard a nearby sound, there was a bird fly toward him quickly.**

 **He wanted to jump quickly from his place, but his leg was stuck in the debris, there was no time shooting the bird or escape, he embraces the child to protect him.**

 **Tsukumo close his eyes for a moment, but nothing happened.. He opened his eyes to see that there is a sword that broke the bird .. It was Kuroto katana dropped from afar.**

 **\- Tsukumo!**

 **He has heard Toko voice calling him!**

 **They arrived at the place**

 **Kuroto : I managed to do it in time, those birds are one of the Opast familiar, right?**

 **Toko : Tsukumo... Are you okay?**

 **Yuki : We were worried ..**

 **Tsukumo : Kuroto .. Toko chan .. Yuki ..**

 **Toko hug Tsukumo and says: Don't worry me again!**

 **Tsukumo : I am sorry.. Toko chan..**

 **Yuki: Tsukumo kun .. This child?**

 **Tsukumo : He is okay .. He just unconscious ..**

 **Then a group of birds appeared close to them.**

 **Kuroto : Too many, huh...**

 **Tsukumo : That's right, there is another group in those direction, Hotsuma there to get rid of them, but there are a large number..!**

 **Toko: Kuroto, let me and Tsukumo on this place and go to support Hotsuma**

 **Kuroto : Yes, I understand, but what about Yuki?**

 **Tsukumo : It is better to Yuki hiding here, it's dangerous for him to move, we will protect him ..**

 **Yuki: Everyone...**

 **Tsukumo: Yuki, Please take care of this child, and hide here .. These birds are dangerous ..**

 **Yuki : Yes.. I understood ..**

 **On Hotsuma side.**

 **Hotsuma still doesn't get rid of the birds, around him is a large number.**

 **Hotsuma angrily : Stupid Birds! Really make me angry! Whatever I cut there is no end.. This becoming boring!**

 **Bird voices say: Destruction .. Destruction**

 **Hotsuma: Shut up !**

 **Bird voices say: Stupid ..**

 **Hotsuma : What ! Damn ... Bastard birds !**

 **Hotsuma cuts the birds around him, and suddenly his leg tripped.**

 **Hotsuma : Damn ..!**

 **The bird attacked him from behind and pushed him.**

 **Hotsuma fell to the ground and the birds fly around him said : Stupid ..**

 **Hotsuma : You .. Burn, dark one !**

 **They burned, but still there are more birds appear.**

 **Birds with fast movements were moving around Hotsuma who is cut Some of them and some of them have shocked him strongly.**

 **Suddenly, he was trapped from all sides, He received a strong blow on his shoulder.**

 **Then Hotsuma shouted strongly: Burned!**

 **Hotsuma holding his shoulder, breathe quickly and tired, he looked around to say: Damn! It is harder than I expected..**

 **\- Stupid ..**

 **Hotsuma angrily: I've told just shut up ! Damn stupid bird ! I will kill you all!**

 **Kuroto appears and says: Even these birds say you're stupid.. Are'nt they right?**

 **Hotsuma : Gha! Kuroto .. !**

 **Kuroto : It seems to be experiencing a hard time with these silly birds ..**

 **Hotsuma : Shut up ! Why are you here ?**

 **Kuroto : Yuki told us what happened, so I came with Yuki and Toko to find out what happened, they stayed along with Tsukumo on the other side.**

 **Hotsuma : Huh? Why Yuki went to someone like you and didn't go to Shusei ! You Monkey!**

 **They were talking while ridding the birds fly around them.**

 **Kuroto : Shut up! You are the one who gone without your partner, you looks really pathetic!**

 **Hotsuma : What !**

 **Kuroto : You got injuries, bleeding shoulder, It's not your habit, the enemies are just some weak birds!**

 **Hotsuma : Huu! Don't dare to talk like Shusei! You make me feel sick!**

 **Kuroto flagrant response: Huh ?! Are you an idiot?l! Who wants to act as partner for**

 **you! I always feel sorry about Shusei being partner for someone stupid like you!**

 **Hotsuma : Shut up! I will not forgive you ! Let's put an end to this .. Now !**

 **Kuroto : That's what I want to say..**

 **They were fighting the birds throughout the talk, but they turned to each other and collided with their weapons, as if they have started a new fight.**

 **Birds that fly around them carried out and attack them together, Hotsuma and Kuroto turned to them,They said an angry voice: Don't interfere!**

 **They destroy all the birds that approached them, while another group is flying and**

 **repeated this stance consistently.**

 **They no longer care about the birds, as interest in the controversy and fight between themselves.**

 **At the other side.**

 **Yuki carries a child in his hands.**

 **Tsukumo and Toko continue to fight against birds that continue to emerge.**

 **Tsukumo: The Opast himself doen't appear, and we consume a lot of energy just**

 **for birds like this...**

 **Toko : Tsukumo .. Go along with Yuki Chan, I can deal with such a thing like this..**

 **Tsukumo : But .. Toko chan ..**

 **Toko : I am worried about Yuki Chan, if suddenly the Opast show himself, he will be in danger, we can't stay beside him because these birds seem to target us .. One of us must deal with this and the other protects Yuki Chan and stay beside him**

 **Tsukumo : Then Toko Chan, go with Yuki ..**

 **Toko : No .. Tsukumo ... The best decision is to protect Yuki Chan.. As I said ..**

 **Tsukumo: Toko Chan ... I understood ... Be careful, I will go with Yuki.**

 **Tsukumo went to Yuki, Toko remained to get rid of the birds.**

 **Tsukumo : Yuki ..**

 **Yuki : Tsukumo kun .. ?**

 **Tsukumo : We have to go from here ..**

 **Yuki : What? But what about everyone?!**

 **Tsukumo : Yuki, this is for your protection, the place here is dangerous .. And Luka is not here, if we are not careful you may get hurt...**

 **Yuki lowers his head sadly, he thinks and say: Why I am always a burden on everyone .. I can not do anything at a time like this .. Sorry ..**

 **Tsukumo : You are not! .. Yuki .. You always give us hope in life and the fight, for this we must protect you! This is the most important thing we have to do..**

 **Yuki : Tsukumo kun ..**

 **Tsukumo : We have to give the child to his mother, too, she will be worried about him, we will take the necessary measures here, don't worry ..**

 **Yuki: Yes..**

 **Tsukumo: And we must tell Takashiro Sama .. We've taken a long time and probably he knew about it, but in any case you should be in a safe place..**

 **Yuki : I understood .. Let's go .. Tsukumo kun ..**

 **Yuki said in his mind : Everyone ... Please, be safe ..**

 **Yuki and Tsukumo go far from the place, they found the child's mother was waiting to see her son, she thanks them .. The ambulance was there too, cared for injured people ..**

 **Tsukumo stop suddenly in front of Yuki to protect him, saying: Stay back Yuki ..**

 **Yuki : Tsukumo kun .. What is the matter?**

 **Tsukumo : I heard a strange sound .. Seems a bird, but a somewhat different .. I don't understand why .. But anyway, we must be careful/**

 **Yuki concern: What happens here ..**

 **One minute passed before a bird heading toward them, Because Tsukumo was focused on hearing his place, he was able to aim at him quickly..**

 **Tsukumo : .. As I felt .. So this attack is useless...**

 **He points his gun toward the bird, although he was away, Tsukumo was able to launch at him accurately, but at the moment the shot hit the bird, a huge explosion was heard in the place...**

 **In Hotsuma and Kuroto side.**

 **Still in the fight, they fight among themselves on the one hand, and between them and the birds on the other hand.**

 **Hotsuma : Hey Monkey, have you heard the sound just a moment?**

 **Kuroto : Surely, stupid !**

 **Hotsuma: What was that sound you bastard?**

 **Kuroto : Because you can't get rid of these birds I can't go to find out what happened!**

 **Hotsuma : Huh ?! Who asked you to come to this place from the beginning!**

 **Kuroto : Shut up ... Your stupidity will move to me if I stayed here for more time, let's finish this birds so I can secede and go..**

 **Hotsuma : As I told you, you spoiled! I will end these birds!**

 **In Toko Side.**

 **Toko : I am worried, Since that scary sound .. .. Tsukumo.. Yuki Chan ..**

 **She has been doing to get rid of the birds for some time, finally, the numbers began to decline, and she got rid of the last bird closest to her.**

 **Toko Wiping her forehead tired to say: I finally finished ..**

 **Before she take any comfort, she heard another voice approaching to her.**

 **Toko said angrily: Again! You really don't give up!**

 **She stood waiting for approaching and prepared to strike before she hear a screaming voice in the place**

 **\- Don't do that Toko Chan!**

 **She turned and say : Tsukumo .. Where are you ?!**

 **Tsukumo shouted from afar: Run away quickly .. Toko Chan! Stay away from this bird**

 **She said: Okay..**

 **Toko run away from the bird, but the bird changed his direction to follow her.**

 **Tsukumo said: Please run away from him as much as possible and not let him approaching you! I will care about him..**

 **Toko : Yes ..**

 **Tsukumo and Yuki were looking at Toko from afar, Tsukumo is waiting for the right opportunity to launch the bird, Yuki looked to Tsukumo who was heavily sweating, and he can only be trembling because of fear.**

 **Yuki : Tsukumo kun ..**

 **Yuki retrieves what happened with them before a small time, the moment Tsukumo hit the bird,Tsukumo shouted and said : This a bad ...**

 **He head toward Yuki keeps him away from the place and got a large explosion in the place..**

 **Tsukumo constipate Yuki to protect him before the explosion gets in place, they shook on the ground, but they never departed in the right moment, things would have been serious.**

 **Tsukumo stands, his head was bleeding.**

 **He looked to Yuki with concern and said: Yuki, Are you okay?**

 **Yuki looked anxiously and say: Tsukumo kun .. Your head ?!**

 **Tsukumo : I'm okay .. I heard a voice made me feel like an explosion will get soon Yuki .. I'm sorry .. I had to realize this from the beginning .. That bird was different from the others , if we are late for a moment ...**

 **Yuki : There is nothing wrong, you saved me, you stood in front of me to receive damage .. Thank you Tsukumo kun ..**

 **Tsukumo : Yuki ..**

 **Tsukumo looks with concern the direction in which everyone fights.**

 **Yuki : Tsukumo kun .. Let's go ...**

 **Tsukumo : Yes .. We should tell them ...**

 **They returned to the scene to find a bird similar approaching Toko ..**

 **At the present.**

 **Tsukumo : If I will hit the bird, it may explode in a short time and Toko can not escape and she will hurt .. If Toko Chan will get rid of it, She will do it when it's close to her sword, and this is also a very dangerous .. And if I waited more probably the bird will explode suddenly ... what should I do now !**

 **Yuki : Toko Chan ..**

 **Toko was run , she says her mind : I don't understand what happens .. But it looks serious .. I have to do what Tsukumo say ..**

 **At a given moment .. Her leg, stumbled and she has fallen to the ground**

 **Toko : Kyahhhhh**

 **Tsukumo : Toko Chan !**

 **Yuki : Toko Chan !**

 **At that moment the bird that was moving in the sky in the same direction was falling quickly towards her.**

 **Tsukumo : Toko Chan ! The same sound ! The bird will explode!**

 **Tsukumo lifting his pistol, And hit the bird several shots, then he quickly ran toward Toko..**

 **Yuki: Tsukumo kun ! .. Toko Chan !**

 **Then another explosion happened in the place.**

 **The smoke covers the place**

 **Yuki ran quickly towards them,**

 **Yuki found Tsukumo embraces Toko strongly, she was unconsciousness, and the blood on her back..**

 **Tsukumo : I'am sorry.. Toko Chan... I'am sorry...**

 **Yuki : Tsukumo kun .. Toko Chan ..**

 **Tsukumo : Yuki ..**

 **Yuki : It's alright .. Let me heal Toko Chan ..**

 **It is just a few minutes before Toko opening her eyes**

 **Tsukumo : Toko Chan !**

 **Toko : Tsukumo …**

 **She notice Yuki uses his power to remedy her, Toko got up quickly to say : What do you do Yuki Chan .. Ahh ..**

 **Toko felt some pain.**

 **Tsukumo : Toko Chan , Don't stand so quickly .. Are you okay?**

 **Toko: Yes .. What happened here ?**

 **Yuki : Thank God you're okay Toko Chan..**

 **Tsukumo: I'm sorry, Toko Chan, that bird was different, and he could make a big explosion if he approached you or you kill him. I had to kill him before he came closer to you but I was hesitant and scared. In the end I killed him and he was close to you...Because of this ... Toko Chan has been hurt .. It's my fault ...**

 **Toko puts her hands on Tsukumo head said: What would you say Tsukumo! You saved my life! You are truly a hero .. Thank you ..**

 **Tsukumo : Toko Chan ..**

 **Toko : Yuki Chan .. Thank you too … You healed me .. Are You Okay ?**

 **Yuki smiled to say: Yes ..**

 **Tsukumo : I am also worried about Hotsuma and Kuroto .. Toko Chan .. Can you walk?**

 **Toko : I'm okay.. Let's go to them ..**

 **Tsukumo : I try to talk with them, but there is no answer, we must go to them quickly..**

 **Before they take even the first step another explosion happened in the place which there Kuroto and Hotsuma ..**

 **Their eyes expanded with worried**

 **Yuki : Hotsuma kun … Kuroto kun … ?**

 **Tsukumo : This is bad ... !**

 **Toko : .. No way ..**

 **They went to them.**

 **They arrived on the scene within a few minutes, they stood in shock condition while they look to the blood in the place.**

 **Tsukumo : Impossible ...**

 **Yuki : Hotsuma kun .. Kuroto kun ..**

 **Toko : No ... Please ... Let them be okay..**

 **They rallied around the place and found them in two different fronts, and a lot of blood scattered in several parts.**

 **Tsukumo went to the whereabouts Kuroto, alot of wounds on his body, Tsukumo called his name several times before he opens his eyes.**

 **Tsukumo: Kuroto! Thanks God .. Are you fine?!**

 **Kuroto : Ah ..I'm fine .. But it has been a terrible explosion.**

 **Tsukumo: I'm sorry .. We were on our way to warning .. But it seems that we are late**

 **\- Hotsuma!**

 **Kuroto got up quickly,but he grabbed his head in pain.**

 **Tsukumo: You don't have to move so suddenly, you are still severely injured!**

 **Kuroto : Him...**

 **Tsukumo: Him?**

 **Kuroto: That stupid Hotsuma, the bird exploded near him .. I was at the farthest distance.. What happened to him?**

 **Tsukumo : Yuki now heals him ..**

 **Toko sits next Hotsuma and Yuki uses his power to heal him, he has many serious injuries.**

 **Toko: Hotsuma hang on! ... Please ! It is only some wounds.. You are stronger than this!**

 **Yuki : Hotsuma kun .. Please ..**

 **Yuki stopped talking suddenly and grabbed his chest in pain**

 **Toko: Yuki Chan!**

 **Yuki : I'm okay ... this is nothing ... Hotsuma kun now suffer more than this .. I must save him!**

 **Toko : Yuki Chan ..**

 **Toko got up from her place and sat next to Yuki and she caught his hand**

 **Yuki : Toko .. Chan ..**

 **Yuki thought : (Toko Chan hand .. It's always warm ... For my friends .. I will do my best!)**

 **He smiled to her and continued to use his power to treat Hotsuma**

 **After some time.**

 **Hotsuma: Auugghh...**

 **Toko : Hotsuma !**

 **Tsukumo : Hotsuma .. ?**

 **Hotsuma move his head as he looked here and there before you remember what happened.**

 **He Looked at the other side to find Toko sit down near Yuki who seems unconscious**

 **His eyes open and said anxiously: Yuki..?**

 **Tsukumo : Yuki was able to save you by using his power..**

 **Hotsuma: ...**

 **Tsukumo: Kuroto is okay too ..**

 **Tsukumo was referring on Kuroto, then he looked at Hotsuma to find that he lost consciousness again.**

 **Tsukumo: When he ?! Does he hear what we have been saying ?!**

 **Toko wiped her tears and said: He is Hotsuma after all ..**

 **Tsukumo: That's right ..**

 **Tsukumo:(This is weird ... Time passed and no one come .. What about Takashiro Sama? Didn't know about what happen yet ? ... Wait!)**

 **He showed his pistol and fired on the back , another explosion happened**

 **Toko didn't understand what happened, but she heard the sound of the explosion, which happened in nearby, she began to look around the place , Hotsuma and Kuroto injured here, and Yuki lost consciousness ... They cannot leave the plac !**

 **Toko : Tsukumo .. !**

 **Tsukumo : I heard a voice approaching ... Another explosive birds .. This is a bad situation .. If it goes on like that ... Ah …**

 **He pointed his pistol to another place, and again got an explosion, he was trying to focus to hear them before they come close to them.**

 **Tsukumo : This is bad ... If it appears in several places ..**

 **Toko cried, saying : Tsukumo !**

 **She was looking to the side, where there a bird near them**

 **Tsukumo : No Way ! .. I didn't hear anything ... I**

 **Another strong explosion happened in the place ..**

 **They closed their eyes, In a moment in which it lost from doing anything ..**

 **Tsukumo open his eye for some time and said in amazement: S-Shield ?!**

 **He closed his eye again without knowing what happened..**

 **Two days have passed since that incident.**

 **"That day, we were in a very serious situation, that incident brought back to our memory the days of fear and anxiety of the Duras attacks, we were hurt... We slept for hours and everyone was worried about us ... While I woke up, Luka was sitting by my side. ... I was able to know that they arrived at the place at the last minute and rescued us ... Tsukumo Kun received a reprimand from Takashiro San. Hotsuma Kun was in bad condition. He was sleeping all the time, suffering from fever, I remembered that I heard him while I was treating him, calling " Shusei..." although he was not conscious ... The home was on tense state.."**

 **Yuki: "Everyone was telling me I needed rest, but I was fine, Hotsuma kun was the only one who had not left his bed yet ..."**

 **It's twelve o'clock at night.**

 **In Hotsuma room**

 **Shusei was sitting on the table and shines a light dimmed and put a book in front of him, he was staring all the time in Hotsuma who is still asleep, اe felt a little sleepy and gave up to sleep, putting his head above his hands.**

 **Hotsuma finally opened his eyes slowly.**

 **Hotsuma try getting out of bed, and after he sat felt severe pain in his shoulder and across his body, he put his hand on his shoulder, saying: Damn .. For those stupid birds..**

 **Hotsuma pay attention to the dim light in his room and said in amazement: Shusei ..?!**

 **Hotsuma looked at the hour, then turned back to Shusei and said: It's already the night's, Was Shusei here all the time?!**

 **Hotsuma stayed seated on the bed, looking to Shusei who was sleeping there**

 **Hotsuma muttered : Somehow I remember Shusei spoke to me and said Yuki and everybody's fine ..**

 **Hotsuma got up from his bed, but his face felt pain at every step.**

 **He approached from Shusei and stand next to him said with amazement in his mind: ( He really deeply asleep! He didn't feel my move in the room!)**

 **Hotsuma smiled, saying: I really glad you're here next to me...**

 **Suddenly, there was a sound from Hotsuma's stomach, indicating his hunger ...**

 **Hotsuma put his hand on his stomach and whispered, saying: I know ! Stop issuing**

 **sounds, Shusei will wake up!**

 **Hotsuma went to his bed and brought the lid and put it on Shusei back saying in his mind with reprimanded: ( Stupid ! You will catch a cold ! I will awaken him when I come back, I don't want him to worry about my food at a time like this, I can manage this thing ..)**

 **After Hotsuma closing the door, Shusei opened his eyes saying : Pff... How much this funny.. Hotsuma was speaking with his stomach!**

 **Shusei laughed lightly before rise from his place to follow Hotsuma and watch him,**

 **although Hotsuma was walking with difficulty, but Shusei was watching him from afar, without approaching him, he felt more pain, when he sees him this case, but he also was happy because his condition better than he expected .. To go to the kitchen in getting food at a late hour..**

 **Hotsuma was thought that he will not find one awake at this late hour, but surprise the light from the kitchen, he came to him slowly to look there..**

 **Hotsuma : Haaaa! Senshirou ! I wish I could find you here ..**

 **Senshirou : Hotsuma .. ?! Why you are here?!**

 **Hotsuma walk towards the chair and sat: I'm sorry to ask this at a time like this .. But I'm really hungry, can you prepare something to eat?**

 **Senshirou : Of course I don't mind you .. I come to prepare something for Kuroto**

 **Hotsuma : Kuroto?**

 **Kuroto ignored the two and didn't look for them.**

 **Senshirou : Kuroto … What is the matter?**

 **Hotsuma: Hmmm..**

 **Senshirou : Anyway Hotsuma, are you really okay ?!**

 **Hotsuma : Not Okay! I'm very hungry...**

 **Senshirou : I don't mean this, but your wounds .. ?**

 **Hotsuma : Yeah, It's okay ..**

 **Senshirou : Oh really?! I am happy with that. I will bring you appropriate food now**

 **Hotsuma : Thank You !**

 **Senshirou was preparing food and speak with Hotsuma, Kuroto sitting in a distant destination.**

 **Senshirou said happily: Waaah but you really surprised me .. It was wonderful to see you coming into the kitchen and asking me to prepare the food!**

 **Hotsuma: If you really happy, I will ask you everyday...**

 **Senshirou: Haha... I don't mean that..This is because you were sleeping all the time, so that made us very worried about you ..**

 **Hotsuma: No wonder I feel this hunger, I didn't eat anything!**

 **Senshirou: Yup! And above all, you had a fever and you were talking all the time. It was worrying!**

 **Hotsuma : Huh? Talking!**

 **Senshirou: A lot of things, but the most important that you're calling Shusei name most of the time..**

 **Hotsuma face color become red and felt, saying hesitantly: What happened to the**

 **food?**

 **Senshirou : Will end within minutes..**

 **Hotsuma put his hand on the face said inside his mind: (I called Shusei name! And**

 **everyone heard it .. It is embarrassing)**

 **Hotsuma: Agggu!**

 **Senshirou: Hmm?**

 **Hotsuma looked at Kuroto again, saying in his mind : (He is really behaving strangely .. Thinking about it ... I ..)**

 **Senshirou interrupted him, saying : Now the food is ready, Come Kuroto, Hotsuma, eat without any shyness..**

 **Hotsuma : Finally !**

 **Shusei, who was watching all the time, left the scene and went to his room without being felt by anyone..**

 **After some time ..**

 **Hotsuma: Ah! right.. What happened to that bastard Opast ?! I don't remember what happened..?**

 **Senshirou : Ah .. .. There was an Opast who had put a barrier in place that got the incident , But Luka kills him .. But ..**

 **Hotsuma : But what ?**

 **Senshirou : Somehow, it seems to everyone that there are other .. No one knows yet, for this we have to be careful, such an enemy would be dangerous if we don't handled carefully..**

 **Hotsuma : Next time I will kill them by myself..**

 **Senshirou : It is a good thing, but first you have to care about your wounds.**

 **Hotsuma : I know .. But it's Okay .. Thank you for the food .. It was really delicious, I feel satiety.**

 **Hotsuma got up from his place, saying: I will go back to my room, Shusei was asleep on the table, seems he was in my room the whole time..**

 **Senshirou : Okay, take care..**

 **Hotsuma left the kitchen, Senshirou turned to Kuroto saying : Kuroto ? Is there something hurts? You really don't look fine..**

 **Kuroto : It's nothing ..**

 **Senshirou : It seems not, Is something happened between you and Hotsuma!?**

 **Kuroto : No..**

 **Senshirou : Then why .. ? Kuroto … ?!**

 **Hotsuma was on his way to his room.**

 **He went into his room to wake Shusei up, but he was surprised that he was not there.**

 **Hotsuma : Shusei .. ? Where did he go .. ? Does he wake up and went to his room ? But ... it is unreasonable that he doesn't come to look for me ! What do you think ?!**

 **He lay on his bed, thinking about the matter.**

 **Shusei in the room and seems that there are something bothers him.**


	5. Believe or lie?

_**Believe or lie?**_

* * *

 **Morning came.**

 **\- Shusei...?**

 **Hotsuma was looking at Shusei's room after he woke up. He wanted to talk to him when he left the room yesterday without saying anything.**

 **Hotsuma said, wondering: Shusei ?! Hmmmmmm …. Where? Is he .. ? Ah !**

 **He came out of the room quickly and and went to where everyone meeting usually at that time.**

 **He opened the door, Saying: Shusei...?!**

 **Tsukumo and Toko were sitting on the dining table. They surprised when they see him.**

 **Tsukumo : Hotsuma … ?!**

 **Toko : As Senshirou San said..**

 **Hotsuma : You guys, you are dressed the school clothes, where is Shusei ?! Don't say that he went ...?!**

 **Tachibana entered said : Unfortunately Hotsu ... You are late .. Shuu kun was went to the school short while ago..**

 **Hotsuma interrupted him, saying: That bastard! As I expected!**

 **Tsukumo : Hotsuma .. How do you feel today?**

 **Hotsuma : Ah.. I'm fine..**

 **Toko : Really?**

 **Hotsuma: I said fine..**

 **Tachibana : You seem in good health now, but everyone is worried ... Your**

 **wounds were serious, so you must ..**

 **Hotsuma : I'm going to school ..**

 **Tachibana : Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhh ? !**

 **Hotsuma : I still have enough time, I'm going to change my clothes and ...**

 **Tachibana : Wait just a moment ! Ignore the school now ! You are still allowed to rest!**

 **Hotsuma : I don't need to rest, I'm fine now I'm going.**

 **Tachibana : I said no! Hotsu you must rest today, you're always complaining about the duties of school, right?! Don't act in reverse now !**

 **Hotsuma : Huh ..?!**

 **Tachibana : Only Shuu kun , Toko kun and Tsuku kun allowed to go to school today, It's leader orders, Hotsu and Yuki kun and Kuropi are still not allow to go to school , you still need to rest ...**

 **Hotsuma : What did you say?**

 **Tsukumo : What happens? You want to go to school so hard ?!**

 **Hotsuma went to the dining table and sat down, says: Nothing .. I only wanted to catch up with Shusei**

 **Tachibana in his mind : (Oh, I'm really grateful because he was not stubborn as usual.. )**

 **Hotsuma : Ah ! That's right ! Does Shusei eating his breakfast before he goes?**

 **Toko : He said, he is not hungry ..**

 **Hotsuma stand up from his place, saying angrily: What?I really have to go!**

 **Tachibana : Guuuh ! Please Hotsu, Calm down! You can talk to him when he back!**

 **Hotsuma : Huh? Why are you so insistent?**

 **Tsukumo : But ... It's a bit worrying ..**

 **Toko : What?**

 **Tsukumo : The medicine made Shusei feel better for some days, even if he didn't feel about it, but this was clear to all of us .. But since Hotsuma got injured, Shusei returned as before, with no appetite… He usually behaves that way, but it seems more clear when something bothers him …**

 **Hotsuma remembers the last time that Shusei was acting out this way, he suddenly collapses due to malnutrition.**

 **Tachibana : No need for all this worry ...It's a normal thing for you all as Zweilt Guardian, You feel upset when your partner is not okay, Hotsu ... You can reach an understanding with him when he returns ...**

 **Hotsuma : Okay! I understood, stop being so urgent!**

 **Tachibana : Hooo, Finally !**

 **Toko : That's right, Hotsuma you don't know, Senshirou San were prepared bento for us, Shusei went early ... But I'll give him his bento**

 **Hotsuma : Really ?**

 **Toko : Yes, don't worry.. I will give it to him in the class.**

 **Hotsuma : Ohh ! Really ! That would be nice .. Thank you!**

 **Toko smiled to him.**

 **Hotsuma : But somehow you .. It's unusually from you!**

 **Toko : You Idiot !**

 **She stands up from her place, saying: Let go to the school Tsukumo!**

 **Toko took the bento beside her and turned around.**

 **Tsukumo : Yes .. Toko Chan ..**

 **Tachibana : Well, Both of you .. Take care and have a good day**

 **Tsukumo and Toko went to school.**

 **Hotsuma : Hey Tachibana .. What about Yuki ?! How is his state?**

 **Tachibana : Ah Yuki kun is fine .. Don't worry, he is okay I told him yesterday that he doesn't need to go to school, for this he doesn't wake up early**

 **Hotsuma : I see ..**

 **Tachibana : Then Hotsu .. I will leave you having breakfast now .. Don't forget that you'll see the doctor**

 **Hotsuma : Okay!**

 **Tachibana Leave the place, and Hotsuma stay sitting at the dining table, and the breakfast in front of him.**

 **Hotsuma: I am not hungry .. Huh .. What Shusei said ..**

 **Hotsuma looked at the food in front of him.**

 **Hotsuma : The food ?! ..I am worried about Shusei, but I can eat my breakfast ! Why he is the only one behaving in this way ?!**

 **Hotsuma in his mind remembers Shusei words**

 **( Hotsuma … You know about me more than the other ... You know I don't have much appetite since I was a kid ...)**

 **Hotsuma : I know he was like this ... But do I really know and understand why?! Damn! I'm really angry at myself**

 **Hotsuma began eating his food nervously.**

 **He finished his food quickly and leave the place on his way to his room.**

 **In moral committee room**

 **Shusei was sitting alone looking at a set of files and papers in front of him,**

 **he sighed, saying: Checking out the students ... And those who missed the class as well ..**

 **He looked at the names with interest, saying: There is a new student in our class?**

 **Suddenly, he heard the voice calling: Shusei ..**

 **He turned to the sound source and said: Toko ?!**

 **Toko was standing at the door, responded, saying: I knew I will find you here..**

 **Shusei : What is the matter?**

 **Toko entered into the room carrying the bento in her hand.**

 **Toko : This is your bento ...**

 **But .. Suddenly, His face became with sad expressions made Toko staring in silent..**

 **Toko : Shusei … ?**

 **Shusei : Ah.. I'm sorry ... You have brought this for me .. Thank you.**

 **Toko : No ... This is not something ... Shusei ?**

 **Shusei smiled at her, saying: What?**

 **She couldn't say anything, that smile painted on his face made her back away from her question .. She wants to ask him if he's okay, and the reson of that sad look that was on his face .. But she tried to change the subject, saying:**

 **Hotsuma was worried about you .. And he wants to come to school for you .. It is better to be prepared to face his wrath upon your return from school..**

 **Shusei : Hotsuma ..? Hotsuma were awake when you leave the home?**

 **Toko : Oh Yes! It seems he is fine .. But he was angry ..**

 **Shusei : I see .. I will see him after the school ..**

 **Toko : Okay.. See you later..**

 **Toko left the room while Shusei stayed.**

 **The bell has rung ..**

 **Shusei is carrying the file of students' names to check as usual, while he about to finish counting students.. His attention sparked about the new name in his class ..**

 **Shusei : The new student of our class didn't attend today, according to what has been recorded, he had come for one day and missed three days ..**

 **He said wonderingly: A Girl .. ?**

 **He read the name of the new student.**

 **\- SORA SAITO ..**

 **Suddenly, he grabbed his head painfully, the file was fallen from Shusei hands to the ground, he lie on the wall, and put his hands on his head.**

 **Shusei: That pain again.. Why now?**

 **He stayed for some time and then he takes the file that was on the ground, and went to his class as usual …**

 **In Twilight Mansion.**

 **Hotsuma was standing outside alone .. As if he was waiting for the time to pass quickly, Yuki called his name from afar, Hotsuma turned and surprised to see him.**

 **Yuki with a smile on his face saying : Hotsuma kun.. Thanks God, are you okay now?**

 **Hotsuma say with hesitantly: Yuki ... I ..**

 **Yuki approached to stand opposite him, saying: I have been very worried about you, I'm glad you're fine ..**

 **Hotsuma : I'm okay ... But what about you ?!**

 **Yuki: I am fine, don't worry..**

 **Hotsuma : …**

 **Yuki : What is the problem ? Hotsuma kun ?**

 **Hotsuma : I'm sorry .. I've made you heal my wounds .. This made you suffer ... I ..**

 **Yuki : Hotsuma kun ... Please don't say any other word... This was not any little thing, we are friends, Right ?!**

 **Hotsuma : Yes .. But ...**

 **Yuki : I also want to do what I can do .. Fighting together with everyone ... So Please don't let this bother you .. The most important thing .. You're fine ..**

 **Hotsuma : Thank you .. Yuki ..**

 **Yuki smiled at him.**

 **Hotsuma was distracted looking at the horizon**

 **Hotsuma in his mind: ( I wonder what Shusei doing.. Anyway, I will end this situation .. I will not let him behaves this way again ..)**

 **Yuki : Let's go inside..**

 **Hotsuma : Okay..**

 **Shusei was sitting and absent-mindedly on his seat ..**

 **The break time ..**

 **He found some time to sit in without work .. Suddenly, His classmate was approached, saying: Usui ..**

 **Shusei turned to him, saying: Ah .. Andou ..**

 **Andou : I was wondering .. Why you bring your food to the school if you don't want to eat ? ? You always give me your food ..**

 **Shusei : Ah ..**

 **Andou : It was really tasty and good ... So, I wonder why...**

 **Shusei : ….**

 **Andou : If you don't like to talk about the reason ... then it's Okay .. But I also brought my food .. Then at least you don't have to worry to give me your food..**

 **Shusei : I... I apologize if this bothers you ..**

 **Andou : No .. You don't understand me ...That was wrong ... I can eat anything, don't worry in this .. But I was a bit worried about you ... Thank you for the food today!**

 **Andou in his mind: (Is he really okay on this case ?! I was wondering if I can eat with him one day as classmate .. But he always seems bleak when it is turn to this subject ... )**

 **Shusei stand up from his place.**

 **Andou : Ooh, that's right .. Usui .. You didn't see the new student, right? You have been absent when she came to the school.**

 **Shusei : Ah .. Right ..**

 **Andou : She is really beautiful girl ! you don't know her ?**

 **Shusei : No .. I read her name only ..**

 **Andou : Really ? Maybe she heard about you as other girls ..**

 **Shusei : Why do you say that?**

 **Andou : Ah .. Hmm .. Well .. She asked a number of students about you ..**

 **Shusei : About me?**

 **Andou : Yup .. For that I think you know her .. But it seems that is not the case .. Usui .. You are really popular with girls ..**

 **Shusei : I wonder about this ..**

 **Andou : Hm..**

 **Shusei : Thank you .. To tell me about that .. But I really don't know her .. Maybe .. Somewhere .. I don't remember now ..**

 **Andou : I see ..**

 **Shusei: Later..**

 **Shusei walked out of the classroom while his classmate looks at him.**

 **Shusei walking bewildered in the aisle.**

 **Shusei inside his mind: ( What is happening?! What is this strange feeling .. As if I was missing something I can't remember.. Since I read the name of that girl .. I felt more .. Strange feelings.. Is it a coincidence ?! )**

 **Shusei: basically, what is the relationship between the two thing?**

 **Shusei inside his mind while he grabbed his head: ( Again, this pain! Whenever I thought .. The pain grew more! What is happening!)**

 **And then he continued walking, but he was seemed distracted.**

 **School time is over.**

 **All students carrying their bags ready to return to their homes**

 **While Shusei was collecting his stuff, Toko came to him, saying: Shusei .. Are you finished with your work today? Or you have some work?**

 **Shusei : Toko .. ?**

 **Toko : Tsukumo and I will be waiting for you in the school yard ..**

 **Shusei : Okay..**

 **Toko : See you later ..**

 **Toko came out of the classroom.**

 **Shusei sighed, saying: I forgot that .. Takashiro sama orders us to stay together .. I think I have no choice .. I have to finish my duties quickly.**

 **After the half-hour.**

 **Shusei was coming to them.**

 **Tsukumo : Shusei ..**

 **Shsuei : I apologize for being late..**

 **Toko : It's okay. Are you finished everything?**

 **Shusei : Yes .. Let's go back to the house now.**

 **The three returned to the house .. They were on their way back ..**

 **Tsukumo speak with Toko as usual, and Shusei is walking absent-minded, distracted and without focus.**

 **The three arrived at the house, Shusei stands behind them .. They entered the house together.**

 **Tachibana, saying : Welcome back**

 **Tsukumo: We are back ..**

 **Toko : Ah ! I'm really tired and hungry.**

 **Suddenly, Hotsuma with angry face enter the place**

 **Toko : Ah Hotsuma?**

 **Tsukumo : He is still angry.**

 **Hotsuma : So where is Shusei?**

 **Toko moved away from the front of Shusei and says: As I told you Shusei ..**

 **When Hotsuma saw Shusei face, he quickly rushed to him and raising his fist**

 **Toko realized that Shusei is absent-minded and he didn't observe**

 **anything.**

 **Toko : Shusei..?**

 **She is speaking while Hotsuma rushed to Shusei and his grip directed toward him, Hotsuma who was believed that Shusei would be able to repel his hit as it gets in the habit .. He was angry ... But he didn't expect for a moment that his grip will strongly hit Shusei .. It all happened in a few seconds,**

 **they are always joking with each other in several ways, But it was the first time that something like this happen!**

 **Hotsuma who went with his fist angrily toward Shusei, his grip hit Shusei belly.**

 **At the moment, Shusei fell back strongly.**

 **Everyone stood in amazement can't absorb what happened.**

 **Hotsuma eyes widened while he sees Shusei falls back due to his hit, Hotsuma raising his hand and stared at his fist and began to tremble**

 **Hotsuma : Sh-Sheusei …?**

 **Shusei was lying on the ground in front of him.**

 **Toko walked towards Shusei and leaned to him, she grabbed his shoulder gently, saying : Shusei .. Are you okay ?**

 **After Shusel realizing what happened, he got up to sit down and said: I'm fine ..**

 **Toko looked to Hotsuma says: Hotsuma, you idiot ! You have exaggerated the matter!**

 **Hotsuma said with hesitation: I'm really sorry .. I thought that Shusei will be able to avoid the hit, I didn't think that this will happen .. Shusei ..?!**

 **Shusei smiled to Hotsuma said : Hotsuma ... It's not your fault .. I ..**

 **Tsukumo : This is true Hotsuma .. It's not your fault .. Shusei today seems distracted..**

 **Toko : Tsukumo..!**

 **Hotsuma : What do you mean?**

 **Shusei : Nothing ...**

 **Before Shusei trying to stand up, Hotsuma extending his hand to Shusei to help him, Shusei smiled at him and grabbed his hand and got up from the ground..**

 **Hotsuma : I'm really sorry ... Was it painful hit?**

 **Shusei : Just a little bit ..**

 **Hotsuma : I ..**

 **Shusei : Don't worry ..**

 **Tachibana said, trying to change the atmosphere that was in place : Hey.. Let's not stand like this ..**

 **Shusei : Well, I'm going to my room, Let's go Hotsuma..**

 **Hotsuma : Y-Yes ..**

 **Both of them left the place.**

 **Toko : I wonder what he's thinking ..**

 **Tsukumo : Even I can't know this ..**

 **Tachibana : You can ask him about it ..**

 **Toko : Today was like this all the time, even during the lessons, it's not his habit..**

 **Tsukumo : ..**

 **In Shusei room**

 **Hotsuma: I'm really sorry .. I don't know how to apologize to you for what happened..**

 **Shusei laughed lightly , saying: You are really stupid .. I told you .. It's okay..**

 **Hotsuma : But .. It was a strong hit .. And ..**

 **Shusei : Anyway Hotsuma .. How do you feel today? Do you feel pain anywhere?**

 **Hotsuma : No .. Everything is fine .. I ..**

 **Shusei : Liar!**

 **Hotsuma : Ehh ?**

 **Shusei approached Hotsuma and put his hand on his shoulder, saying: Here hurts, doesn't it ?!**

 **Hotsuma : …**

 **Shusei : You don't need to hide your pain from me .. Hotsuma ..**

 **Hotsuma : I'm sorry .. It hurts a little bit ..**

 **Shusei : Didn't you go to Fujiwara Sensei ?**

 **Hotsuma : He said it would need some time to heal.**

 **Shusei: And...?**

 **Hotsuma: Oh, well ... And rest well ..**

 **Shusei: Then you have to be a good child and take care of yourself well ..**

 **Hotsuma: What " Good child! " I'm not a kid anymore ... Then you ..**

 **Shusei: Hotsuma..**

 **Hotsuma: Well, I understood! But there are a lot of things that I want to**

 **talk about with you!**

 **Shusei : I know ..I also have some things that I want to ask and to talk about it..**

 **Hotsuma : Then ..**

 **Shusei : Not now ..**

 **Hotsuma : Huh ?**

 **Shusei : You are hungry now .. Right ?**

 **Hotsuma : Why now! In such an important talk!**

 **Shusei : Maybe you'll start talking to your stomach as you did yesterday ..**

 **Hotsuma face turned red .. He said that with nervous: You were awake!**

 **Shusei laughed again, saying: That was really fun ..**

 **Hotsuma : You bastard!**

 **Shusei : Well, we will complete our conversation later .. I will change my clothes and then we will go eat the lunch with everyone, after that we will have the time to talk, is this good?**

 **Hotsuma : If that's what you want .. It's alright ..**

 **Hotsuma get out of the room, and stood in front of the door.**

 **Hotsuma saying in his mind : (It is rare!)**

 **Shusei was looking at the door after Hotsuma left the room, he closed his eyes slowly and was thinking for some time/**

 **Shusei in his mind: ( He seems fine ... I can tell him .. I will not run away from him again .. I will tell him what bothers me this time .. Although it was a strange feeling bothering me this day ... But ..)**

 **He opened his eyes, smiled and said in: (All this was disappeared ... When he hit me .. . As if he says to me .. I am here! That's what makes me feel that I am alive .. I don't care for anything else .. For that .. I will tell him ..…)**

 **After the lunch, in Shusei room.**

 **Hotsuma: ...**

 **Shusei : Sit There**

 **Hotsuma : There ?**

 **Shusei : Near the window**

 **Hotsuma : Hmm ..**

 **Hotsuma walked and sat near the window as Shusei asked him.**

 **Shusei : It's still early, but we have time to talk until night.**

 **Shusei walked and sat near Hotsuma.**

 **Shusei sighed and said : Well, I have no choice, what you wanted to talk about?**

 **Hotsuma : Of course a lot of things!**

 **Shusei : Then, talk... I hear you..**

 **Hotsuma : Well … I … Ok .. You..**

 **Shusei : Haha ..**

 **Hotsuma : What?!**

 **Shusei : Why you are so confused?**

 **Hotsuma : I'm Not!**

 **Shusei : Well, as you like, but I can't understand like this, so please start directly..**

 **Hotsuma : Okay! Yesterday.. Why didn't you talk to me when I woke up?**

 **Shusei : Yesterday? You mean when I was in your room?**

 **Hotsuma : You were pretending to sleep and didn't talk to me and when I came back to the room I could not find you!**

 **Shusei : I did not pretend to sleep because I was already asleep.**

 **Hotsuma : This is not true, You were awake so you heard me talking..**

 **Shusei : Ah, when you talk with your stomach?**

 **Hotsuma : Ahh ! It's true,and don't say like this as you make fun of me !**

 **Shusei : Actually, I was already asleep and I don't lie about this.. I woke up at the time when the sound came out of your stomach! Didn't you think that the sound would make me wake up ?**

 **Hotsuma : Well. then why didn't you talk to me after you woke up?**

 **Shusei : Ah, for that, it's not that I didn't want to talk to you.. I was barely awake so I was not fully focused.**

 **Hotsuma : What do you mean by that ?**

 **Shusei : You should understand this more than anyone else, Because you talk a lot during your sleep..**

 **Hotsuma: Huh? Okay! Don't' see anything else!**

 **Hotsuma: Since you were out of the room at least, why did not you think you'd catch me?**

 **Shusei : In fact, I followed you... I know you went to the kitchen to eat and you found Senshirou San and Kuroto there..**

 **Hotsuma : Then, why !?**

 **Shusei : About that ..I saw that you were okay so I went to rest in my room ... or that's what I thought ..**

 **Hotsuma: Really..? Then the other thing... Why were you out of mind and could not avoid the hit..?**

 **Shusei: Is this something that bothered you so much?**

 **Hotsuma: This is the first time Shusei!**

 **Shusei : Okay … I will tell you … Is there anything else ?**

 **Hotsuma : Today also you went to school without dealing with your breakfast!**

 **Shusei : And .. ?**

 **Hotsuma : No matter what you look at... It seems you hide something ..**

 **You promised me Shusei .. You will tell me everything, do not you? I'm really very worried! I can not understand what is happening..**

 **Shusei : Sorry and I'll tell you everything I feel ..The reason why I didn't talk**

 **to you when I followed you… It's that I felt guilty..**

 **Hotsuma : Guilty..?!**

 **Shusei : Hotsuma .. You were badly hurt and you were in serious condition, if Yuki was not there .. No one knows what would have happened..**

 **Hotsuma : This is right .. Yuki saved my life ..**

 **Shusei : Everyone is grateful to Yuki for his constant help to us..**

 **Hotsuma : Right ... But why did you feel guilty?**

 **Shusei : You were in a danger like this.. I was in a remote place.. We are supposed to be partners...But you were fighting alone while I was in the school!**

 **Hotsuma : No.. It's .. !**

 **Shusei : No matter what you look at, what happened to you was because of me!**

 **Hotsuma : No .. !**

 **Shusei : I am always busy with my school duties .. Many responsibilities .. But because of this I almost lost you, if Yuki was not there… ! I suffer more when I hear you calling my name when you were in the bed!**

 **Hotsuma : That..**

 **Shusei : I'm sorry ... Maybe I'll make you hurt now .. But I don't want to run away from you again..**

 **Hotsuma : Idiot! It's not so .. I'm glad you tell me what you really feel .. But you really don't understand anything ..**

 **Shusei: Eh ?**

 **Hotsuma : Kuroto told me .. When we were fighting at that time ..**

 **( Hotsuma : What ? Why Yuki went to someone like you and did not go to Shusei ! You Monkey !**

 **Kuroto : Shut up! You are the person who went without his partner, you look really pathetic!**

 **Hotsuma : What !**

 **Kuroto : You got injuries, bleeding shoulder, It's not your habit The enemies are weak! )**

 **Hotsuma : Kuroto came to support me.. But I was angry at the stupid birds that were around me, and I said to him, why are you here and not Shusei !?**

 **Shusei : Of course ... Yuki didn't find me because I was busy with moral committee duties..**

 **Hotsuma : This is true .. But not your fault Shusei..**

 **Kuroto told me "Shut up! You are the person who went without his partner, you look really pathetic!"**

 **Shusei : Eh ?**

 **Hotsuma : Saying that .. I felt I was wrong because I went without you..I was arrogant because I thought I could handle it myself and quickly! I rushed and did not think as it should.. That's why ... It's my fault, not your fault Shusei !**

 **Shusei: ...**

 **Hotsuma : Not only this.. I was even more foolish than this .. Kuroto who came to support me and to help.. I did not appreciate it, but I became quarreling with him during the fighting..**

 **Shusei : During the fighting!**

 **Hotsuma : Yup ! Something stupid, isn't it?**

 **Shusei : This is not strange to you.**

 **Hotsuma : The bird that exploded.. Although it exploded near me, but the blast also hit Kuroto, I can say he was injured because of me too .. If I had not started fighting with him ... If we have not started to challenge who will defeat**

 **them first ...**

 **Shusei: Ohh .. I understand now, that's why you two behave strangely ..**

 **Hotsuma: What do you mean?!**

 **Shusei: Senshirou San said so, do you think we did not notice it?**

 **Hotsuma: Nothing!**

 **Shusei: Don't you think you should apologize to him?**

 **Hotsuma: Huh? You're definitely kidding!**

 **Shusei : I'm not kidding, Hotsuma .. It will not hurt you if you are honest sometimes .. This is something you need! So as not to be surrounded by guilt.**

 **Hotsuma : But..**

 **Shusei : It is not difficult. I will help you apologize to him**

 **Hotsuma : Wait, I didn't say ..**

 **Shusei : Even though what happened to you both were because of me.. Even Yuki .. So I'm Sorry ..**

 **Hotsuma : You still say this?**

 **Shusei : Come to see .. It's not hard to apologize!There is something I did not understand yet, why would you call me all the time? What were you thinking about?**

 **Hotsuma : Huh ! It's .. !**

 **Hotsma's face become red and turned to the other side.**

 **Shusei :Hmm ?!**

 **Hotsuma : I experienced the feeling that I would lose you when you disappeared before..**

 **Shusei : Ehh ?**

 **Hotsuma: I didn't want you to feel the same feeling!**

 **Shusei : Hotsuma ..**

 **Hotsuma : I didn't want to die .. You told me that I was the reason of your life.. The same is for me.. When I thought that maybe I would die and you will be alone .. I ..**

 **Shusei : What are you..?**

 **Hotsuma : Well .. That's why I was trying to say I'm here .. I will not go and leave you alone Shusei ..**

 **Sensitive words entered his heart.. He couldn't face the truth of those words**

 **Shusei said: You surprised me a little..**

 **Hotsuma : Well, I'm certainly grateful to Yuki That's why I'm alive and I did not go anywhere and I did not leave you..**

 **Shusei : Yeah .. Me too .**

 **Hotsuma : Well, Shusei .. I'm fine and here.. Kuroto is also fine and Yuki too .. So there's no need for anyone to feel guilty, right ?**

 **Shusei smiled and said: That's Right.. I'm really grateful..**

 **Hotsuma : Then, it's Okay now ?**

 **Shusei : Yeah ..**

 **Hotusma sighed and said: This is good.. But ... Feeling guilty was not only the cause of your strange behavior, will you talk to me more?**

 **Shusei: You asked me why I'm out of mind today, right?**

 **Hotsuma : Yes !**

 **Shusei : Well, I'll answer you for all this.. Recently, I feel a strange feeling, there is something I want to remember, but I can't.. I don't know what it is ..**

 **Hotsuma's eyes widened. He was shocked for a moments and could not speak.**

 **Shusei: What happened to you suddenly?**

 **Hotsuma : It's .. Nothing ..**

 **(Calm down! I should not reveal it! If you act more suspicious, Shusei may know! I can't tell him that he took the medicine to erase part of his memory)**

 **Shusei : Hotsuma ?**

 **Hotsuma : I'm sorry .. I just was surprised, looks like you forgot something..**

 **Shusei : No .. It's not like this .. Nor does this seem to make you so terrified..**

 **Hotsuma : (This is bad ... Think of something quickly )**

 **Hotsuma : Well, everyone tells me that I forget very much.. Why I was always told this and no one else forgot! So I was surprised by it! I think that a lot of reading books have affected you and you have**

 **to relax from reading!**

 **Shusei : It is not as if there is a relationship between this and reading books!**

 **Hotsuma : That's just what I think! You don't hear me and you always read books long..**

 **Shusei : If you'll talk about it, you always play games and don't listen to me and don't care about your studies..**

 **Hotsuma : Haha .. You are really right..**

 **Shusei : It does not matter.. Because of this feeling I was thinking without a result, sometimes I feel pain in the head when I think a lot about the subject**

 **Hotsuma : Pain in your head ?**

 **Shusei : Yes ... But it goes when I leave thinking about it.. That's why I was more skeptical...**

 **Hotsuma : I was joking at first, but it looks serious! Why didn't you talk about that before?**

 **Shusei : Because I thought it was a passing and not important thing..**

 **Hotsuma : You have to take care of yourself more than this!**

 **Shusei : OK Hotsuma .. Do you have an idea of what's happening to me?**

 **Hotsuma : Ehh ?**

 **Shusei : I want to hear your opinion about this..I did not come up with any result, so I thought maybe you might have some idea on the subject ..**

 **Hotsuma: What.. Do you mean..**

 **Shusei: Why are you so confused? What do you think after hearing this .. Not as if I ask you a logical answer ..**

 **Hotsuma : It's .. Amm ..**

 **Shusei: You will be honest with me, right?**

 **Hotsuma : Yes .. Sure..**

 **(This is bad .. Really very bad ! What should I do! )**

 **Shusei : Hotsuma .. I told you about it because I wanted it.. I knew how important it was to share my feelings with my partner**

 **Hotsuma : Eh ?**

 **Shusei : Even if there is an order that I do not tell anyone, I will not hide anything from you..If something matters to me ..**

 **Hotsuma : Why do you say something like that now?**

 **Shusei : If you've heard me and understood what it means, that's good..**

 **( He knows something I don't know about it.. This is clearly written on his face .. But .. Why..)**

 **Shusei : Well, Hotsuma .. I will return to my question in another form.. What made me feel that way? Don't you lie to me, Okay?**

 **Hotsuma : I don't lie to you!**

 **Shusei : Then tell me what you know..**

 **Hotsuma : I really don't know anything!**

 **Shusei : What I asked a little while ago was about your opinion .. Now you say you do not know anything .. that means ..**

 **(Why doesn't he want to tell me .. Why he lie to me ?! )**

 **Hotsuma : (This is bad ... these looks and eyes ... Shusei felt that I hide**

 **something .. But ... I still can not tell him the truth ... If this is for Shusei ... even if he meant to lie to him ..I ...)**

 **Shusei : Hotsuma ?**

 **(Will Hotsma break the promise between us? ...)**

 **Hotsuma : I don't know anything .. But I strongly believe that you exhaust yourself ...**

 **(I'm sorry Shusei .. But I cannot tell you ...This is for you ..)**

 **Shusei : Well ... if ... that's what you think ..**

 **(Unfortunately ... Hotsuma ... You lied, and didn't protect the promise between us ..)**

 **Hotsuma : Yeah .**

 **Shusei : I thought you might know a convincing reason for it ... But it does not matter now..**

 **Hotsuma : Huh ?!**

 **Shusei : I felt better after you hit me, that you will be by on my side .. So nothing matters anymore ..**

 **Shusei : (That's what I thought ... but now I'm more curious about it... )**

 **Hotsuma : Shusei ... See there! The stars began to appear in the sky!**

 **Shusei : That's true .. It seems we took a long time talking..**

 **Hotsuma : Whah ! It's beautiful ! Shusei stop this face and look to that sparkling!**

 **Shusei : ( That's … Those eyes.. )**

 **( Hotsuma... I will know that myself .. And then you should apologize .. Maybe I'll know why later ... )**

 **Shusei and Hotsuma were staring at the sky and the stars for a long time ...**

 **In a large palace… In a great base..**

 **A girl was sitting with long blond hair, she looks at a picture in front of her on the table.**

 **After minutes, a person in black clothes entered the place.**

 **The Girl: Jun?**

 **Jun : Sora Sama.. If there is something you want ... Please tell me ..**

 **Sora : Jun told me... Why do I have a bad luck?**

 **Jun : Hm..?**

 **Sora : I could not meet that person yet..**

 **Jun : If you want, I'll bring him here right away!**

 **Sora : I told you not that.. I don't want the magic and strength now ...**

 **Jun : I'm sorry .. But I want to be your hand in all you want, Sora Sama ..**

 **Sora : I had no reason to live .. I hate myself ! I hate you! I hate everything here!**

 **Jun : Even if you hated me Sora Sama .. I am always beside you..**

 **Sora: I want to meet him again! But... Why?**

 **Jun: He is just a human... Why are you so interested in him?**

 **Sora: I wonder why.. But tomorrow I'll go to that school again.**

 **Jun : As you like..**

 **Sora : I will be able to meet him again.. But... The day I went to that school, he didn't come.. And the day when I was absent, he went to that School !**

 **Jun : You will meet him soon, Sora Sama...**

 **Sora : Yeah... The person who changed my life.. And my fate .. I can not wait to see him again..**

 **Jun: ...**

 **Sora; You can leave Jun .. I don't want anything now..**

 **Jun: yes sir..**

 **The man of black clothes left the place..**

 **The girl returned to look at the picture again.**

 **Sora : I can't wait until I see you again .. Shusei ..**

 **The picture in the girl's hand was a picture of Shusei in school clothes.**

 **Sora : I am grateful that I met you.. I will definitely see you tomorrow!**

 **You are the person who changed my life .. You are my new hope in the life ... Shusei.. Or my new game...?**


	6. Who is this girl!

_**Who is this girl?!**_

* * *

Yuki, Luka, and Kuroto were sitting, Tachibana also was sitting and drinking coffee, Hotsma entered the place while he is yawning.

Yuki: Ah, Hotsuma kun, good morning ..

Hotsuma: Good morning ..

Tachibana: This isn't a good Hotsu! You are too late!

Hotsuma: Shut up!

Kuroto: No doubt it's those silly games again ..

Hotsuma: It's enough! Has Shusei and the others gone to school?

Tachibana: Yes, Shuu kun, Tsuku kun and Toko kun, they went to school a while ago, and don't worry, Shuu kun eat his breakfast before they go together…

Hotsuma: Then it's good ..

Tachibana: And Just to let you know .. Hotsu .. Your rest will be over soon..

Hotsuma: I know ! Shut up a bit and let me talk!

Yuki: What is the matter? You seem to want something..

Hotsuma: That's right, where is Isuzu ?

Yuki: Isuzu Sensei ?!

Hotsuma: Yeah! That bastard when I need him I cannot find him! Has anyone seen him?

Luka: This isn't a stranger to that crazy doctor..

Yuki looked worried and said : Hotsuma kun .. Are you okay? Do your injuries still hurt ?! If so, let me do ..

Hotsuma: No, it's not like that .. I'm fine .. My wounds were almost cured Thanks to you Yuki ..

Tachibana: So why do you want the doctor now Hotsu? Although I asked you to go to him yesterday.

Hotsuma: I said not to me!

Kuroto: Then Why ?

Hotsuma walked to sit on the couch and said: For Shusei..

Yuki: For Shusei kun ?!

Hotsuma: YES! I knew that giving him that medicine would be a bad idea!

Yuki: That medicine?!

Hotsuma: The medicine that was given to him to erase that event from his memory.. It affects him negatively

Kuroto: What does this mean?

Hotsuma: It is supposed that medicine will make Shusei forget what happened .. Isn't it?

Tachibana: Exactly .. And this is what happened, isn't it? Shuu kun now is no longer remember what happened and what he saw ..

Hotsuma: NO! ….

Yuki: Hotsuma kun .. Please complete your words .. Is there something wrong with Shusei kun ?!

Hotsuma: He told me he felt there was something he couldn't remember!

Yuki : Ehh ?!

Tachibana: What ?! Did he know about it ?!

Hotsuma: Not yet .. But ..

Kuroto: This is bad, isn't it?

Luka: Since he seemed to doubt it.. He may remember at any moment.. Which means that the effect of the medicine will be canceled ..

Yuki: No way!

Tachibana: Hotsu .. You didn't tell him anything !?

Hotsuma: Of course ! Isn't that what Takashiro and Isuzu want!

Tachibana: No! This is something that should never happen! If Shuu kun remember anything, It would be bad for him! That's what the doctor said!

Hotsuma: Wait a moment! What do you mean by that!

Tachibana: Ahh .. That's …

Hotsuma: What!

Yuki: Hotsuma kun ! Please calm down !

Hotsuma: But !

Yuki: If Shusei kun felt he had forgotten something and couldn't remember it.. I think it's not bad yet .. So please calm down a bit to know how to deal with that..

Hotsuma: Yuki..

Yuki: Tell us if Shusei kun said anything else.

Hotsuma: He wanted to tell me what was happening to him .. Yesterday when I hit him when he distracted, Shusei said "Recently, I feel a strange feeling

There is something I want to remember, but I can't.. I don't know what it is .."

For this reason he is distracted at the last time since he was given that medicine!

Yuki: I see ..

Hotsuma: Not only that .. But he feels pain in the head when he tries to remember ... This raises his suspicion ... I know Shusei will not stop thinking about it .. This means that he will suffer because of this medicine!

Tachibana: Why didn't Shuu kun tell anyone about this?! To get all this with him without going to see the doctor?

Kuroto: I don't think it will be so easy with him.. This is something he can't tell to anyone.

Hotsuma: This is true. He didn't want to tell me, but because he was distracted..

A sad look appeared on Yuki's face.

Luka: What's Yuki? Are you fine?

Yuki: Ahh… Yes.. But I'm worried.

Tachibana: This is really worrisome ... and after we thought everything was fine ..

Hotsuma: Damn! Why did this happen?

Tachibana: Anyway, I'll tell the leader about it. We cannot let this happen without attention.

Tachibana stood up to leave the place and turned to them to say:

That's right. The doctor is with the leader.. That is why I will ask the leader to ask him what we should do about that ..

Hotsuma: What ! How long he has been with Takashiro ?!

Tachibana: Since yesterday.. There is some work ...

Hotsuma: Why didn't you say this from the start! I asked about his place, but you didn't say!

Tachibana: Ehh ?! I think I forgot..

Hotsuma: You Bastard at a time like this ..!

Yuki: Tachibana San .. Please tell Takashiro San and Isuzu Sensei about that.. We are waiting for you..

Tachibana: I understand, I'll go and make the call right away ..

Tachibana left the place..

Hotsuma: Damn!

Yuki: Hotsuma kun ..

..

In the morning ... Several hours ago..

Shusei, Tsukumo and Toko Where they arrived at school, Shusei went to do his usual work on the Moral committee, and the bell rang and the school day started.

Shusei was carrying a file to inspect the students and register the names of the absentees, he was holding the pen and walking in the corridor.

Shusei: Hmm .. That girl (Sora Saito) .. The new student who moved to our class didn't attend today too ..

(I didn't know what Hotsuma was hiding yet ... but ... somehow ... this girl ...)

While Shusei was walking and thinking, he noticed someone standing in front of the school gate.

Shusei stopped and looked out of the window and said: A Late student?

Shusei went to see that student.

That student was that girl called Sora Saito!

Shusei went there and said: Excuse me ... But you are late.

The girl's eyes widened suddenly when she saw Shusei standing in front of her.

Shusei: You .. ?

Sora: I finally met you!

Shusei: Eh ?!

Sora: Shusei ..

Sora: (You are a great person as I saw you .. I cannot believe my eyes ... Finally, I saw you again!)

Shusei: (who is this girl ?! Why she calls me by my name? Why she looks at me this way?)

Shusei: You ... I haven't seen you here before .. Are you a new student?

Sora looked at him with shock, the features of disappointment on her face for a moment.

Shusei: (What is this strange feeling? What is happening here?)

Sora: This is true .. I moved to this school recently ..

Shusei: (Is she ..)

Shusei: Recently .. You …

Sora: You didn't know me ?

Shusei: You are Sora Saito San.. Right?

Sora: Eh?

Shusei: Sorry, I didn't realize that ... You came to school for just a day?

Sora: Y-Yes..

Shusei: I'll lead you to our class. It's okay to be late this time. You're new to this school.

Sora: Wait a moment ..

Her face turned to anger.

Shusei: What is the matter? What happened ?!

Sora: That's what I should ask! What happened to you ?! Why don't you remember me!

Shusei: Remember you? Do you mean that I met you before?

Sora: I told you why you speak like that! Don't spoil that wonderful picture I painted for you in my head! You act like a stupid person this way!

Shusei: (A Stupid person?! This is the first time.. I am told this by a girl!)

Shusei: Wait a moment please Saito San .. I really don't know what you are talking about!

Sora: Don't dare call me with that ugly name!

Shusei: Eh ?!

Shusei: (What happened to her suddenly? Why did she become angry this way! I really don't understand anything!)

Shusei: Then .. Sora San..

Sora: You promised to call me only Sora when we meet again!

Shusei: I .. ?!

Sora: So stop acting like that with me! I can't stand it!

Some tears appeared in her eyes.

Shusei: I don't remember .. When did this happen ?!

Sora: You stupid! It's been less than a month… Only a short time… How you forget this!

Shusei's face became shocking.

Sora: What !

Suddenly, Shusei grabbed his head and felt pain, Shusei breathes quickly and holds his head more strong as if he feels more pain.

Tears began to fall from Sora eyes as she looked at him and didn't know what to do and what was happening, this is something she didn't expect ... Those pictures that were in her head suddenly crashed..

She cried, turned to the other side and wanted to get out of the school gate

Shusei: Wait a moment ... What you say isn't true.. Isn't it ? I can't … Agghh..

Sora: I am not lying .. But you are lying to yourself .. And perhaps .. I thought you were a special person! But I was very wrong! Sorry for that ...

Shusei: Wait a moment ... I might have forgotten what happened ... but you can tell me ... Maybe I'll remember ..

Sora: How can you say something so terrible!

Shusei: Eh ? What's the problem if you tell me that!

(If I cannot remember by myself ... Maybe she ...)

Sora: I will not tell you ! I don't want to see your face anymore ! I hate you ! I hate you !

Sora started running outside the school.

Shusei calling her: Sora San ! Wait !

But she didn't pay attention to him.

Shusei stood in awe of his order, he drops the file he was carrying and the pen on the ground.

Shusei: What I have forgotten? Hotsuma ... What happened to me!

He stands without moving for several minutes, he grabbed his hand hard.

Shusei: (I want to follow her to know.. But if I go out of school now ... everyone will know.. If this is related to what Hotsuma tries to hide.. ... they should not know.. I will look for her after school to understand what happened!)

Tachibana: I Just finished my conversation with the leader, Shuu kun was about to be reunited with the Murasame siblings for some business, but when I told him we thought it would be better if Shuu kun didn't participate in any

work related to that issue.

Hotsuma: What did Isuzu say about that?

Tachibana: The doctor said Shuu kun feeling would disappear with time.. All we can do is hide it from him for a longer time ..

Hotsuma: What?! Just that?! And let him suffer all the time!

Yuki: Is there nothing else we can do?!

Tachibana: Unfortunately, at the moment, this is all we can do.

Hotsuma: Don't mess with me! Nothing has changed like this! Yesterday I lied to Shusei about this.. You tell me to keep lying to him !

Yuki: Hotsuma kun ..

Tachibana: Hmm …

Hotsuma: I can't continue this ..

Tachibana: You can't do this Hotsu.. Instructions are clear..

Yuki: This is true, Hotsuma kun ... Let's think together.. Maybe we get to something ..

Hotsuma: To what we will get ?! Nothing ... I couldn't sleep until morning while I was thinking about what to do.. But ... I didn't find a convincing reason to justify what we did to Shusei! So... What if he knew about it! I can't even think of the result!

Luka: No result of thinking about the reason .. You have to focus on completing the order and not on failure..

Tachibana: Yeah, Luka is right.

Yuki: That's right Hotsuma kun ...

Kuroto: Shusei didn't know yet .. This is why you have to hold it together for a longer time until you get out of this situation.

Hotsuma stood up angrily and said: I said there is nothing we can do! Shusei will be know it soon ..

Luka: You are just angry and cannot think of it.

Hotsuma: Tche !

Tachibana: Take it simply Hotsu.

Hotsuma: I cannot bear more of this! This is Takashiro and Isuzu's fault! And tell them that if they try to think about using this medicine again, They will see what I will do!

Yuki: Hotsuma kun !

Kuroto: (He has begun to lose control of himself)

Tachibana: (This is bad ..If all we have to do is act normally, this is easy. But Hutsu will not be able to do that now)

Yuki: Hotsuma kun.. Do you want to play games now? I will play too ..

Tachibana: Yuki kun ?

Hotsuma: Hey! Yuki? What are you saying at this time!..

Yuki looked seriously at Hotsuma and said: Yes .. At this time .. For Shusei kun .. Hotsuma kun Please hear Us! If Shusei kun was here now, I have a feeling that he will remember everything! Just as soon as he looks at you!

Hotsuma: Huh ! Why!?

Luka: You look as though there is a great calamity here, do you expect that this will not raise Shusei's doubt?

Hotsuma: Ah ! About that ..

Tachibana: Hotsu .. Do you think it would be good if you told Shuu kun the truth and apologized to him and the things ended up ?! Surely it's worse than that! We have to go on for a while longer until we forget about it!... so

do what Yuki kun says, You must behave naturally...This is the only thing we can do..

Hotsuma quieted for a while and then said: Why are you talking like I am trying to spoil it! I don't want Shusei to suffer more than this! I'm just worried ... Maybe he is ..

Yuki: No one said this Hotsuma kun ... We are too worried ... So we think about what we can do .. So let's play now .. When Shusei kun returns home, he will see you play without worry as if there is nothing wrong.. We will spend more time with him so he will not think about it anymore ...He will forget the matter .. Isn't it ?!

Hotsuma: You…

Yuki: Hmm ?!

Hotsuma: Nothing .. Well, I will do this ..

Kuroto: You were asking to challenge me with these games .. So let's try this time!

Hotsuma: I will certainly be the winner, You monkey! Do you think the result will change?!

Kuroto: You speak as if you won before! You are always the loser!

Hotsuma: Huh ! You are always the loser!

Yuki: Please calm down! I certainly said that we should act normally but not in this part!

The two follow their controversy without hearing Yuki.

Tachibana: Good work Yuki Kun..

Yuki : Eh ?

Tachibana: That tense has disappeared.. I will always rely on you for such things.. Make your effort with them now..

Yuki: I didn't understand .. But certainly I will do my best!

…

The Hours passed that day

School hours are over, while Shusei was sitting alone in one of the rooms to write some of the reports..

He was thinking … And he remembered what happened at break time

( At break time, Tsukumo and Toko stood at the door.

Shusei noticed that and said: Tsukumo .. Toko .. What is the matter ?!

Toko: We wanted to tell you that Takashiro Sama asked us to do some work, so we'll go out now ... and we'll be back home after that ..

Shusei: I see ... But why didn't he ask me too? Isn't it about the issue that happened a few days ago?

Tsukumo: Yes … But Takashiro Sama said that are some simple actions .. So there is no need to go all of us ..

Shusei: Well, I understood ...

Toko: Ok, we'll go now see you later Shusei..

Tsukumo: Be careful ..

Shusei: Well .. See you later ..)

At present time.

Shusei writes the report, while thinking about it.

Shusei: (Actually, that's a good thing for me, because I want to know the story of that girl. But somehow it's strange … It doesn't matter .. All I want now is to talk to that girl again.. I cannot ignore such a thing!)

In The Twilight Mansion

"Take this !"

"You bastard, I'll kill you now!"

You can see the on-screen combat game.

Where Kuroto and Hotsuma were playing against each other, Yuki looks at Hotsuma and Kuroto .. They are playing according to his idea, but he didn't imagine that it was so easy! They play as if there is nothing worried.. He smiled as he looked at them..

Hotsuma: HeHeHe ! Who is the loser, Oh spoiled kid?

Kuroto: Shut up, you bastard! You always play with these games !

Hotsuma: Hey? Is this your loss!

Kuroto: We can complete this in the Shogi game!

Hotsuma: Huh ! Are you stupid? I've told you before that I don't know the rules!

Kuroto: This is similar to playing this game for the first time!

Hotuma: You really are a fool! Don't compare such a wonderful game with that bleak game!

Yuki: Hey ! Both of you .. !

Toko and Tsukumo entered the place

Toko: we're back !

Yuki: Tsukumo kun ! Toko Chan! Welcome back…

After Hotsuma heard the sound, he turned to them said: Where is Shusei?

Tsukumo: Ah .. Shusei is ..

Hotsuma interrupted him and said with concern and panic: What happened to him! Why he isn't here?

Kuroto: You!

Toko: Calm down, Stupid Hotsuma! What happened to you suddenly? All this because Shusei is a bit late?

Tsukumo: Shusei isn't back yet .. We went out of school a while ago and we had to go to Takashiro Sama for some work.. So Shusei stayed in the school as usual …

Yuki: Did you forget? Tachibana San told us about it Hotsuma Kun.

Hotsuma: Ahh! That's right.

Kuroto: So Shusei isn't home yet.. Not near here.. Isn't it Tsukumo ?!

Tsukumo: No ... Not near here ..

Kuroto looked at Hotsma and said angrily: You idiot! What a stupid reaction!

How can you do such suspicious things! How many times have we need to tell you to behave normally!

Hotsuma: Hey ! Don't yell at me like that! I know that !

Kuroto: No! You don't know anything!

Hotsuma: My reaction is normal, but you are stupid! I will definitely be worried when my partner is late! Where is the suspicious thing?

Kuroto: Oh really? What if Shusei was behind them?!

Hotsuma: Ah, that's right..

Kuroto: Huh ! Why do you think we're playing here?

Hotsuma: Isn't it the challenge between us?

Kuroto: You are really with a simple mind..

Hotsuma: Huh !

Yuki: There is nothing wrong with this... Kuroto kun .. Hotsuma kun ..

Toko: I see .. It's good that Shusei wasn't with us now .. Nor would it have been bad with Hotsma's reckless act!

Hotsuma: What !

Yuki: Eh? Do you know about that?

Tsukumo: Yes ..Takashiro Sama told us.

Toko: And anyway .. You really can't do anything Hotsuma!

Tsukumo:That's right.. You are really suspicious.

Hotsuma: I'm fed up with this! Shut up, you idiots! What should I do?

Yuki: Hmm .. No doubt it was remarkable ... it would have to act more natural than this..

Toko: For example, start a fight with Kuroto and argue with him .. just as you were when we entered ..

Tsukumo: You don't need to look with eagerness at Shusei when he returns

Yuki: Yes .. Hotsuma kun, you need to forget the subject and don't think about it .. Imagine that it didn't exist .. And don't worry about it ..With this everything will be fine..

Hotsuma: Ok..

Kuroto: Do you hear ?! For not to spoil it, you have to stay busy with me for a while so you can control yourself!

Hotsuma: Ok.. I will do that ..

Kuroto: When you feel that Shusei has come close to the home you have to tell us, so that this idiot doesn't act like an idiot.. So that no one speaks suddenly..

Tsukumo: I understood..

Yuki: (Instead of being a natural behavior, it is like a well thought out plan.. I wonder if this will succeed..)

Toko: Ok.. I'll go to change my clothes to join..

Tsukumo: Me too.. I will return immediately..

..

Hotsuma: But anyway ... I don't care that Takashiro didn't call Shusei and if he stayed in the school as usual .. but he is late, isn't he?

Yuki: Right.. He is supposed to have returned home at such a time ..

Tachibana suddenly enters.

Tachibana: I didn't tell you that?

Hotsuma: What ?

Tachibana: Shuu kun contacted me some time ago and told me that he has some personal work, for this he will be late today..

Yuki: Eh ? Shusei kun ?

Hotsuma: Ohh… You always forget important things, don't you ?! Do you need a blow to refresh your memory?

Tachibana is laughing in a provocative way.

Yuki: What is that work?

Hotsuma: I bet that it's his boring works at the school.

Yuki: (Is this really so? I wonder why this strange feeling I feel .. Shusei kun... please come back quickly ..)

In another Place:

A large yard in front of it a large wall

Shusei: (I looked all day, using my eyes.. I wanted to know where that girl would go ... But ... Suddenly I cannot see her anymore! What does this mean? It can't be ... No this isn't possible ... )

Shusei walked a few steps and put his hand on the wall.

Shusei: The last place I saw .. After that.. I couldn't see her anymore ..

"You did a good job by coming here.."

Shusei's eyes widened as he stood in front of the wall, hearing that sound from behind him without feeling anyone, Shusei slowly turned back to look at the person who said that

Shusei: You…

He was a young man with gray hair and black clothes.

Shusei: (He is just a human ... But just for a moment .. What pressure that I felt suddenly? How does he appear and stand behind me without I can feel ... No ... But where did this person come from? )

The person: "You saved me a lot, because I want to come to you .. But it seems that you are the one who came .."

Shusei: You ... Who are you? What do you mean?

The person: "It doesn't matter that you know ... because you will die now ..."

Shusei: Huh ?

In one moment, at very rapid steps, that person was in front of Shusei and was about to hit him, Shusei, who didn't expect such a thing, is surprised by what happened.

Shusei: (Very fast ! .. )

The moment he wanted to get away from the person, He has pushed back, and hit the wall

Shusei: Ghhhaa !

The man who attacked him, seemed to be a normal punch, but was incredibly quick, and the force of his hit made Shusei bounce back and the wall issued a sound as it would crash!

For a moment, Shusei sat on the ground, leaning on the wall behind him, holding his hand in pain.

The person stood astonished as he looked at him

Shusei: (At the last moment I tried to repeal his hit with my hand ... but ... it almost crashed! How can a normal person be so powerful? )

The person: "You ! You really are definitely not a normal person! How did you manage to repel my blow like that?!"

Shusei , who was holding his left hand, stood up and said: It also applies to you .. You can't be a normal person ..

Shusei: (Normal Or Not normal .. But what does this mean? This person certainly is not Duras .. I cannot feel the power of Duras in him .. But how he is so strong! He broke my left arm with one blow! I can deal with him, but ... to use my power against a human being... ! Wait a moment.. !)

Shusei: You ! What do you want !? I didn't come to quarrel with anyone here !

Jun: "Jun .. Is My name !"

Shusei: Jun ?

Jun: That's right! You have made me pay some interest to you, but like I said you'd die ... I will kill you ! And that will not change ...

Shusei: You cannot kill me ... And I don't have any time to waste it with you.

Jun: What ?! You are arrogant! Do you think you saw all my strength?! I will make you disappear in one moment!

Shusei: (he is coming!)

At the moment when the fighting was about to begin between them, the sound of screaming from afar: Stop !

Shusei: This voice?

Jun: Sora Sama!

Jun retreated back away from Shusei where the girl stood

Shusei: Sora San ?!

Sora: Jun ! What are you doing here! Why were you doing this! Why!

Jun: I'm sorry ... But I cannot forgive him! This person made you cry right? Then he must disappear from this world!

The tears began to fall with her eyes, Sora puts her hands on her eyes and began to cry out loud ... as if she were a little girl .. But it was a voice with grief and pain.

Jun, who was standing next to her, couldn't do anything.. He was shocked without any move ..

Shusei: (Really who is this girl ! But somehow ... She is sad and without hope in life .. Wait a Moment ! What do I do! )

Shusei walked a few steps ..

Shusei: Sora San ?!

But she didn't pay attention to him, she was crying bitterly.

Shusei turned to Jun he still in shock..

Shusei looked at her sadly : (What happens here? It's because of me ... I didn't expect it to be like that ... What thing I don't know? It doen't matter ...

I'm the one who made this girl sad .. I'm the one who made her cry bitter ... and maybe I have broken something important in her life ... It's okay to blame myself even if I didn't know how ...The result will not change ...)

The girl wiped her tears, which were flowing from her eyes and turned to the other side.

Shusei: Sora San ..

Sora: Forget it Shusei... I'm going now ... Live your life.. And..You don't need to care about anything here ..

Shusei: Wait ..

Sora: …

Shusei: Sora San ... I'm really sorry ... I'm a terrible person as you described me ... I was selfish ... Actually ... I was feeling recently that I forgot something .. But I'm not sure about this ... I tried to remember a lot ... but in the end I did not remember anything ... When you appeared and said that we met before .. I also didn't remember when that happened and how .. This may be something strange ... But please believe me this is the truth ...

Sora: Eh ?

Shusei: That's why I thought I might remember if you told me about you and i will remember what I feel I forgot ... That's why I was selfish ... I didn't imagine the sadness that caused you, and I didn't care about your feelings .. I'm really a very bad person...

Sora: Shusei .. ?

Shusei: Will you forgive me ?

Sora: Why do you ask me to forgive you ... You are not a bad person .. I am the bad person here ...

Shusei: This is not true, I am the one who made you sad and cry ... It made me realize how I should care for the feelings of others more ...

Sora: What about you? You are really a weird person ..

Shusei: Sora San..

Sora: Please, just call me Sora..

Shusei: Ah.. Right .. Sorry .. You told me this before ... Well ... Sora..

Sora: What ?

Shusei: I may have forgotten what happened before .. but I promise you I will never forget you again .. If you don't want to tell me how you met me before .. it's okay ... but I hope you wait until I remember myself what happened ...

Sora: Shusei .. I'm sorry ... You look like an honest person and don't lie ... I was arrogant with you ..

Shusei: It's okay .. I'm the one who was wrong from the start..

Sora: How do you say this?

Shusei: It's Ok..

Sora: Do you lose your memory?

Shusei: Eh ?

Sora: In fact, I didn't believe that someone would forget another one who spoke to him like this.. That's why I thought you were making fun of me today in school so I said that harsh words .. But you say that you forgot other things.. So it's normal to have a memory loss, is not it?

Shusei: T-That's ?

Shusei put his hand on his chin and thought for a while

Shusei: It seems that this thing isn' possible .. I don't think that what I feel is interpreted this way ..

Sora: Then What?

Shusei: That's what I would not know yet ..

Sora: I see ..

Sora: (He is really a wonderful person, I was angry and rushed to judge him ..

But ... what should I do? Will I be allowed to see him ... or should I disappear from his life? )

Shusei: Excuse me, Sora .. But you will come to school tomorrow, isn't it? I am the student responsible for inspecting students, so tomorrow don't be late for school .

.

Shusei was standing with a charming smile, that smile made her smile too

Suddenly, Shusei turned around, looking for Jun, who disappeared from the place .. He didn't feel when he left, but he only remembers his order after all this.

Sora: You are looking for Jun .. But he isn't here now ..

Shusei: Not here ?

Sora: By mentioning this ... You've been hurt?

Shusei: Ah... it's just my left hand ..

Sora: (He isn't wonderful in his words and his personality only .. he is very strong ... it's the first time ... )

Sora: I am sorry for that ... There are things I cannot say ... So please excuse Jun for what he did ..

Shusei: (Things I cannot say ? )

Sora: There is a hospital nearby.. I will accompany you there. You must treat your hand..

Shusei: There is nothing wrong with this .. Don't worry about it .. I know a good doctor, for this I will be fine ..

Sora: No, I can't .. I also take responsibility for what happened ... so let's go.

Shusei: But ..

Sora: Well, if you don't want me to accompany you.. It's fine ..

Shusei: What? No .. Not so .. I don't want to cause more trouble for you

If you don't mind.. Let's go..

Sora: Ok..

…

In the Twilight Mansion.

Hotsuma: Shusei is too late!

Kuroto: Shut up and stop repeating the same sentence every five minutes!

Toko: Yes! You really are annoying!

Luka: But this always happens, Hotsuma always like this.

Tsukumo: Hotsuma.. I told you when Shusei is close to here, I will tell you.

Kuroto: seriously! I feel that whatever we do, it's pointless with you!

Yuki: ( Shusei kun … )


	7. A small incident?

_**A small incident?**_

* * *

" Woow! I didn't expect to see you playing together like this! you are getting along well .. Cute! "

That's what Senshirou said after he came back and see Kuroto and Hotsuma are playing a video game together.

Kuroto said in an angry voice: Shut up! It's not like that!

Hotsuma: That's right! This is a challenge ! Just a challenge ..!

Senshirou: Even if you say so .. You are so cute !

Kuroto: Shut up already!

Hotsuma and Kuroto were playing and the other was sitting nearby.

Yuki: Senshirou San .. Welcome back..

Senshirou: Ah, Yuki kun .. I'm back.

Senshirou walked a few steps and sat with them.

Toko: Senshirou San .. How was your day at the college?

Senshirou: It was a good day .. What about you?

Toko: It's good .. But it would be better if we went with everyone

Senshirou: Oh, that's right .. Kuroto, Yuki Kun and Hotsuma are still on a break, Isn't it?

Toko: Yes! Actually Hotsuma always bothers us all the way, he is annoying! but I want to go with Yuki Chan … So this is a bit frustrating..

Yuki: Toko Chan ..

Hotsuma: Shut up ! I can hear you !

Toko: Stupid Hotsuma! It's just the truth...

Senshirou: HaHaHa .. It's OK .. They're in good health now .. That's why they will return to school soon..

Toko: That's true Yuki Chan, you also want to go to school with me, right?

Yuki: HaHa.. I think so..

Hotsuma: I got it! Take this!

Kuroto: Damn!

Yuki: Ah .. Hotsuma kun ?

Hotsuma: HaHaHa .. I have won again!

Kuroto: Well, that's fine.. For someone who spends all his time playing such games, winning will be something natural.. But this will not be the last..

Hotsuma: Huh ? What ? Have you said anything, You loser?!

Kuroto: What?!

Hotsuma: Well, it doesn't matter .. Who will be my next opponent?

Yuki: ( HaHa .. It seems that Hotsuma kun had forgotten the main purpose of this ... He plays seriously ... He really likes these games a lot..)

Tsukumo: Hotsuma.. Do you want me to be your opponent?

Hotsuma: Huh? Tsukumo, No .. This will be useless..

Toko: What's up with you? You asked someone to be your opponent!

Hotsuma: That's right! But Tsukumo is useless.. That's why I need someone else..

Toko: Hey ! Do not talk about Tsukumo like this!

Yuki: What happened, Tsukumo Kun?

Tsukumo: I don't know .. I have no idea about it..

Yuki: Hotsuma Kun?

Hotsuma: Right, I will tell you about this soft person! I once asked Tsukumo to play with me and then ..

( What happened at that time.. In Fighting game.

Hotsuma vs Tsukumo

Hotsuma player defeated Tsukumo player

Hotsuma: GAH ! Tsukumo, Again! Fight me More Seriously! Seriously! More spirited !

Tsukumo: But... Wouldn't it be painful if it's hit..

Hotsuma: Huh! You see ! This is A Game, A game ! No one will get hurt. So don't worry!

Tsukumo: But .. I have no reason to fight ...

Hotsuma: Ghhhhhh!

Hotsuma turned to the other side and began calling out: Oi ! Is there anyone here to be my opponent! )

Toko: Oooh, this is the reason .. As expected from my gentle brother..

Hotsuma: How can I challenge such a person! No matter how much I try to convince him that it's just a game .. He cannot understand that!

Yuki: Tsukumo kun really a very nice person.. He doesn't want to hurt anyone even in the game!

Luka: Hmmm… I really didn't understand..

Tsukumo: Neither am I.. But Thank you Toko Chan.. Yuki…

Yuki: Hahaa ..

Hotsuma: Ok..Now .. Yuki you play well, do you want to be my opponent?

Yuki: Ah ? Me ? Well, okay ..

Hotsuma: Ok.. Let's start a new challenge game..

Yuki: Yes …

Yuki went to sit beside Hotsuma to play, While Kuroto went to sit next to Senshirou and the others..

When Hotsuma and Yuki began to play, Kuroto began talking…

Kuroto: He really has a simple mind..

Toko: That's right .. He is Hotsuma after all ..

Senshirou: But this is cute, isn't it Kuroto?

Kuroto: Shut up! Why do you look at me this way?

Senshirou: Because I think you are as cute as him..

Kuroto's face became angry and scary, He said with a loud voice: Sen! Shi! Rou !

Senshirou: AH ! I am joking ... I'm joking ! Don't get angry Kuroto !

Hotsuma voice: Wow ! Yuki ! You really are not an easy opponent! This is so awesome to be fighting!

Yuki: Yes ... I am doing my best to be a good opponent for you Hotsuma kun ..

Hotsuma: That's good… But I will never lose!

Yuki: Haha .. I don't want to lose too... Hotsuma kun ..

Hotsuma: This is the fighting spirit .. Tsukumo must learn from you!

Tsukumo said in a low voice: Shusei..

Kuroto: Ah ! I forgot the whole thing because of that stupid Hotsuma!

Tsukumo: I'm sorry ... I didn't notice before now ... Shusei arrived home and will be here soon ...

Kuroto: It does not matter .. I think Hotsuma now will be able to control himself since he is busy with those games..

Senshirou: Hmmm ? What are you talking about ?

Kuroto: I will explain it to you later..

Suddenly, the sound of someone's feet is coming ...

Shusei, who appeared from afar heading towards the stairs to his room.

Tsukumo said with a quiet voice: Shusei ..?

Shusei noticed Everyone as they sat and looked at him..

Shusei stopped for a moment, looked at them, smiled and said: Ah… Everyone is here?

The moment Hotsuma heard Shusei's voice, he wanted to look at him, but he could not... He remember that he must control himself and not raise suspicion.. He has to act normally until the whole things disappear! The doubt in Shusei heart!

Hotsuma: Hey Shusei ! You are late .. !

That's what Hotsuma said while he playing with Yuki without looking at Shusei.

Shusei: Hotsuma ... I had some works ..

Yuki: (Shusei kun came back? I'm sorry .. I cannot say welcome as it should .. Hotsuma will probably get angry if I leave the game suddenly ..)

Yuki: Shusei kun … Welcome back!

That's what Yuki said as he playing the game with Hotsuma too, although he didn't look to Shusei but he heard him say: Thank you Yuki ..

The strange thing is that the rest did not say anything .. They started at Shusei as if they were in shock

In a voice of concern Toko said: Sh-Shusei .. ?

Shusei smiled and said: Don't worry, it's a simple thing..

Kuroto looked at Hotsuma, who is still preoccupied with the video games

Kuroto: (You stupid! just look)

Everyone stood up and went towards Shusei

Senshirou: Shusei ?! What happened to your arm?!

Shusei: It's just …

Shusei arm was broken, bandaged and tied to his neck.

Toko: What happened?

Tsukumo: Have you been attacked?

Shusei, who wanted to answer, could not speak.. They asked questions and did not allow him to answer..

Hotsuma: Shusei! What happened to you?!

Shusei: Hotsuma… And everyone … I'm sorry ... it's not as it seems .. Can you calm down for a moment?

Senshirou: That's all right ... Let him speak and explain what happened.

Hotsuma: Come on, Shusei !

Shusei : .. Sigh … There is nothing to worry about.. It's just a small accident..

Yuki: Accident..?

Hotsuma: Shusei don't mess with me!

Shusei: Hotsuma … Don't interrupt me ... And also keep this look away from your face.

Hotsuma: Huh?

Shusei: I finished the work, and before my return, I was with my classmate..

Toko: Classmate?

Shusei: That's right ..

Tsukumo: And then?

Shusei: In fact, it was my fault because I was not careful ... I was a bit out of the mind ... so without realizing it I got a small accident and the result my arm was hit..

Yuki: But ..

Shusei: It's really a small injury.. But my classmate insisted that I go to the hospital to reassure me... I didn't want this, the injury was really small! But I could not tell him something like I'm a Zweilt and an injury like this it's nothing to me, so I went to the hospital with him ..

Hotsuma: Then .. You say that you're alright?

Shusei: It's the truth Hotsuma .. What happened is a simple incident.. There is no need to make all this noise ...

Toko: I'm really grateful ... I thought it was dangerous.

Shusei: Sorry to make you worry ... I wanted to explain it when I entered ... but..

Tsukumo: It's okay ... As long as you're fine, Shusei..

Shusei: Thank you .. Well, I'm going to my room ..

Shusei walking to his room while they looked at him

Kuroto: Hmmm ..

Tsukumo: It's a bit suspicious

Hotsuma: That bastard!

Hotsuma left the place to follow Shusei.

Kuroto: Well, I guess .. We cannot control it anymore ..

At the same time, Shusei was in his room, and serious expression on his face, He was sitting as he looked at his arm.. Suddenly, the sound of the door pushed strong,

Hotsuma entered the room saying: Shusei.

He looked at Shusei who was sitting

Shusei smiled and said: Hotsuma? I told you... Isn't it? No need to make a noise…

Hotsuma rushed to him, saying: But! It's not like you!

Shusei; Yeah, I must be more careful.

Suddenly the sound of feet, Yuki entered the room saying: Shusei kun?

Shusei: Yuki?

Yuki: I apologize for bothering you ...

Shusei: It's alright Yuki .. What's up?

Yuki: If you don't mind .. Let me treat your arm ..

Shusei: Eh ?

Yuki: Even if it was a small wound ... let me help you ..

Shusei: Thank you Yuki.. But I can't do that ..

Yuki: Eh ? Why? !

Shusei: It doesn't hurt .. And it will heal quickly .. So there is no need to use your ability in this case Yuki..

Yuki: But ..

( Luka said …

After Hotsuma left the place

Luka: I don't know if he is telling the truth or not ... But what I think is that his arm is completely broken ...

Yuki: Eh ?!

Toko: Why do you think that?

Luka: No reason for that.

Kuroto: In fact ... I think the same thing..

Tsukumo: But .. If Takashiro Sama…

Yuki: I'll go and ask him to let me handle his arm! )

Shusei: It's alright Yuki ...

Yuki: Yes …

Shusei: I'm sorry again, I've worried everyone ... It's my fault .. I'll be more careful next time ..

Yuki: It's okay Shusei kun ... But please if it hurts you can tell me ..

Shusei: Thank you .. I'll do it ..

Yuki left the room, Hotsuma still stands staring at Shusei..

Shusei signed and said: I have caused the noise today..

But Hutsuma didn't say anything

Shusei said: Hey Hotsuma? How long do you want to stay like that?

Hotsuma: I'm sorry ...

Shusei: Huh ?

Hotsuma: It's my fault ..

Shusei: What are you talking about ?

Hotsuma: It's about ... !

Shusei: Hmm ?

Hotsuma: Nothing ...

Shusei: I didn't understand .. But It's Okay .. If you was worried about my arms, It's just as I told everyone and Yuki .. Nothing to worry about ..

Shusei: ( I know … )

Shusei: Anyway, Hotsuma ... there's something I was asked to give you..

Hotsuma: Hmmm ? To me ?

Shusei: Yes ..

Shusei stood up and went to his bag, which was on the table.. Then he took out a notebook and gave it to Hotsuma

Shusei: This ..

Hotsuma: What is that?

Shusei: From Yoshino San..

Hotsuma: Yoshino?

Shusei: Yes ... She is worried about you.. You haven't gone to school in a few days.. She asked me to give you her notes to make up for the lessons you missed..

Hotuma: I see ..

Hotsuma was looking at the Notebook in his hands.

Shusei: HaHa .. What is that Hotsuma?

Hotsuma: Huh ?!

Shusei: What you thinks is written on your face..

Hotsuma: What do you mean by this?!

Shusei: Nothing.

Hotsuma: Huh! What !

Shusei: Anyway, you have to make up for what you missed from lessons .. That's why you should be thankful to Yoshino San.

Hotsuma: I also want to go to school! I'm tired of staying at home! But not for lessons, and….

Shusei: And?

Hotsuma: I have an important game.

Shusei: Game? You mean basketball game ?

Hotsuma: That's Right ..

Shusei smiled and said: I See .. When will this match be?

Hotsuma: After three days..

Shusei: Three days? You can play now?

Hotsuma: I'm fine! I have recovered all my wounds .. And this game is also very important!

Shusei: Important?

Hotsuma: I will definitely make my team win.. They said they will depend on me, so I cannot disappoint them..

At a moment of surprise, Shusei smiled gently, he was happy ... because Hotsuma was no longer afraid to get close to others .. Hotsuma became able to live and accept himself and all thanks to Yuki.. It was something he wanted to see ..From a long time.. But in his heart there was something that worries him ...

Hotsuma: Shusei ?

He didn't hear Hotsuma calling his name, he just was thinking that he was the only one in the place..

Suddenly Hotsuma grabbed his shoulder strongly: Shusei!

At that moment, it seemed as if Shusei woke up from a deep sleep .. His eyes widened as he looked at Hotsuma who was standing in front of him and holding his shoulder.

Shusei: H-Hotsuma?

Hotsuma: Shusei! What's the matter ?

Shusei was looking at Hotsuma who was standing in front of him, but suddenly he was sweating as hard as if he was in trouble.

Hotsuma: Shusei ?

Shusei took a deep breath and then said: Nothing ..

Hotsuma: Shusei ...You said it was a small accident, isn't it?

Shusei: That's right ..

Hotsuma: You were so distracted?

Shusei: Yes.. It was my mistake ..

Hotsuma: You said you would be more careful..

Shusei: Hotsuma.. What do you want to reach?

Hotsuma: You said this just a few moments ago ... but you were not careful again! How do you want me not to worry?

Shusei: You're right ... I think I'm a bit tired ... I'll rest.

Hotsuma didn't say anything but was looking seriously at Shusei

Shusei: Hotsuma.. We can talk later ..You can rest and play with Yuki and the others ... I need to change my clothes, I will rest for a while and join you later .. Is this going to be good?

Hotusma: Well, okay ... I like to stay here, but... As you want .. I will wait for you with the others

Shusei: Ok..

Hotsuma left the room, and Shusei remained alone, He went to his bed and lay on it..

Shusei: It's harder than I expected..

(If there is a relation.. I cannot tell him ... If he doesn't want to tell me..

I need to discover it myself .. )

He closed his eyes slowly.

Hotsuma, who was sitting with others, said: I think ... it's not that simple.. What happened with Shusei was because of us.. He's completely distracted and cannot concentrate on

anything..

Kuroto: Well, I think that's clear.. He probably feels that we cannot understand him because he did not understand..

Hotsuma: Damn! Why did all this happen!

Tachibana: Well, No one could predict the result after all..

Hotsuma: Shusei has the right to hate me ... No .. He has the right to hate all of us.

Yuki: Hate us?

Hotsuma smiled and said: I really cannot understand that.. Why did we do this to him? Shusei is suffering now because of us.. He cannot understand what is happening with him.. He cannot know that all of this is because of us..

They just wanted to help him ...But it turned into a nightmare ... and a result cannot be repaired anymore..

Several hours passed ..

Takashiro was back and briefed on the details..

Everyone was asked to stay calm and not make any more noise about it.. Shusei has not come out of his room yet.. Takashiro asked Hotsuma to go and bring Shusei to Isuzu office.

Hotsuma entered Shusei room quietly .. The time was too late.. The room was dark .. Hotsuma set the lights on in the room, he saw that Shusei was still asleep in his bed.

Hotsuma approached the bed quietly and stood staring at him

Hotsuma: (I would say why he didn't cover himself! Then I see that he didn't even change his clothes ! It looks like he's sleeping right after I left him..)

Shusei didn't wake up yet.. He was sleeping deeply..

Hotsuma: (What should I do ! Shusei... What I am supposed to do for you?)

Hotsuma: Shusei …

Shusei opened his eyes slowly.. Then he Looked at the side.

Shusei: Hotsuma ..?

Hotsuma: I'm sorry .. To wake you..

Shusei rubbed his eyes and rose from his place.

Hotsuma: Takashiro wants you to go to Isuzu's office and he's waiting for you there.

Shusei: Takashiro Sama?! Wait a moment ... How long ago I was sleeping ?

Hotsuma: From six Hours ago! You didn't even change your clothes!

Shusei looks at his clothes, he has been wearing the school clothes since his return..

Hotsuma: Do you feel better?

Shusei: I'm better now .. Tell me, Hotsuma... Does Takashiro Sama want to ask me about my arm?

Hotsuma: Yes .. I think so ..

Shusei: Well, I understand .. I will change my clothes and go immediately..

Hotsuma: I will wait for you in front of the room

Shusei: Alright..

Shusei: (Takashiro Sama...)

Minutes later, Shusei and Hotsuma were heading to Isuzu's office, after they approached, Hotsuma suddenly stopped.

Shusei: Hotsuma?

Hotsuma: That bastard Takashiro said to me, "let Shusei come only and don't come with him" ..I don't know why ..

Shusei: .. I'll go to see him ..

Hotsuma: Alright .. I will be waiting for you ..

Shusei continued walking alone to the office

Shusei: (A private conversation at this time ... All of them .. Just ..I can't understand .. )

Shusei entered the office.. Takashiro and Isuzu were talking together..

Takashiro: Shusei … Come in ..

Shusei: Yes, sir ..

Isuzu: Come sit here ..

Shusei: Eh? What is the matter?

Takashiro: Why are you so surprised? Tachibana told me that an accident happened with you and that your arm is broken .. So I wanted to reassure about you ..

Shusei: Yes, sir.. I'm fine ..

Isuzu: No.. I am the only person who can say this..

Takashiro: HaHa .. Did you hear that Shusei ? Let him do his work ..

Shusei: Yes, sir..

Shusei sat on the chair next to Isuzu, who was examining his arm..

Someone opened the door.

Takashiro: Ah… Yuki .. Come in ..

Yuki: Yes..

Yuki entered the place and sat next to Takashiro

Shusei: ( Yuki too… )

A few minutes later... Isuzu puts his hand on his chin as he looked at Shusei's arm

Shusei: (This is bad .. I think I can hide it from everyone .. But Fujiwara sensei ...)

Takashiro: What do you think Isuzu .. How is Shusei's arm?

Isuzu: Well, how can I say this? I think it's completely broken..

Yuki: Eh ?

Isuzu: It's just a quick check ... but I can say that this is its current state ..

Shusei didn't say anything, but stares at his arm.

Shusei: (I knew that ... That person was not normal ... I knew it was bad .. but I could not say anything .. Not just because Sora asked me to do so, but because I want to know the truth too..)

Takashiro: Shusei ..

Shusei: Yes, sir..

Takashiro: I will not ask you any more details at the moment.. But you have to be more careful..

Shusei: Yes..

Takashiro: Isuzu can you care about that? How long will it take to heal?

Isuzu: Well, I'm not sure about that, but according to my experience I think it will take ten days ...

Takashiro: Ten days…?

Isuzu: Of course, his arm is completely broken.. I cannot describe that with a simple injury..

Takashiro: It's a long time ... Although the normal condition of fractures It's much more ..But we cannot leave it as it is ..Yuki…

Yuki: Yes, Sir….

Takashiro: Please, treat Shusei's arm..

Shusei: Eh?

Takashiro: For now, we need all of you to be ready.. We don't know when Duras may appear..

Shusei: Takashiro Sama ... I don't need this ... My arms don't hurt me at all..I can fight any time.

Isuzu: Shusei.. I'm a doctor and I can know that ...I think such an injury is no different from the injuries caused by the Duras..

Yuki Duras.. ?

Shusei: (I don't want Yuki to bear that...)

Takashiro: Shusei ... I understand what you want .. But let Yuki do this ...

Shusei: I…Understood..

Yuki walked toward Shusei and sat next to him to heal his arm

Shusei: I'm Sorry … about that Yuki..

Yuki: No…

(He does not want me to do so ... I'm beginning to feel guilty ...)

Yuki began using his ability to treat Shusei's arm

Yuki: ( Eh… What is this feeling ... There's something strange, I feel ... something strange inside me .. My body ... suddenly ... it becomes heavy ..)

It's only a few minutes ... Yuki has fully recovered Shusei's arm..

Shusei: Thank you .. Yuki..

But.. Yuki fell aground..

Shusei eyes widened and he turned quickly to him

Shsuei: Yuki?

Takashiro: Yuki?!

Isuzu: Ehh? What happened?

Yuki … Suddenly lost consciousness ...

"He is in good condition ... I still didn't find an explanation for his sudden loss of consciousness... "

That's what Isuzu said, while he is holding Yuki's hand, who was lying on the bed. Shortly before, Yuki suddenly lost consciousness, everyone here now! Everyone was worried, Luka could not keep his eyes away from Yuki ..

The Zweilts are standing and watching over Yuki, Shusei was standing far beside the door..

Senshirou: Maybe Yuki kun was not yet fully recovered?

Takashiro: No ... I will not ask him to use his power if he has not recovered.

Isuzu: That's right .. He recovered from three days ago ... But for precaution we did not allow him to go to school ..

Toko: Yuki Chan …

Hotsuma: What happened to him suddenly?

Tachibana: What about the damage he received now? I mean the damage resulting from the use of his power?

Isuzu: Damage? Compared to the normal situation that he is dealing with ..It should be simple ...

Takashiro: Which means that there is another reason.

Shusei turned to the other side silently, he wanted to get out of the room, but Takashiro's voice stopped him.

Takashiro: Shsuei… Wait a moment..

Then everyone turned to him, he was the only one standing away from them, they all felt what he felt ..

Shusei: Yes?

Takashiro: I'm the one who asked Yuki to handle your arm, so it's not your fault .. Do you understand that ?

Shusei: Yes, Sir..

Takashiro: Then, It's alright.. You can go now, but I need you tomorrow for some work..

Shusei: Yes…

Shusei left the room

Tsukumo: To see Yuki fall after he has treated his arm... This must have been hurt him..

Luka: It's Yuki's will..

Toko: Luka?

Luka: Yuki will not want him to feel regret or guilt about that..

Hotsuma: Guilt.. Huh..

Tsukumo: Hotsuma?

Hotsuma: Shusei will be fine, I can know this ...

Hotsuma: ( I'm sure so .. I know he understands Yuki..)

Hotsuma: But what about Yuki?

Isuzu: At the moment .. I cannot find out the cause of his condition, But I will follow the tests and research, perhaps I could find out a thing..

Takashiro: We depend on you, Isuzu..

Isuzu: Leave it to me ..

Tachibana: Then, I think everyone should come out now and allow the doctor to do his work ..

Toko: But..

Tachibana: No one can do anything except the doctor..

Takashiro: As Tachibana said.. The time is late.. Go to your rooms now ..

Evereyone: Yes, sir…

They came out while they are looking at Yuki..

Shusei is sitting and leaned on his hand, which was covering his eyes

Suddenly he heard a voice from behind him say: "You ... Do you still feel that you are the reason for what happened to Yuki?"

Shusei turned back where Hotsuma was standing in his room.

Shusei: Hotsuma..

Hotsuma: You know that no one feels this way ..

Shusei: I know Hotsuma ... I don't think this way..

Hotsuma walked several steps and sat on the edge of the Shusei bed.

Hotsuma: Then, what are you thinking about ?

Shusei: No.. It's just..

Hotsuma: Shusei .. I can understand the feeling of guilt or regret more than anyone else ... I know it is a very painful feeling .. I wish as if time goes back so that I can change what happened ... but certainly, this will be impossible ..

Shusei: Eh?

Hotsuma: I am telling you that I am able to overtake that and all thanks to you.. Without I know, I caused you all the pain because of that .. And you ... you will not make Yuki feel the same way ... Is not it?

Shusei: Make Yuki feel the same way..Huh..

Hotsuma: Actually, you didn't cause any harm to Yuki .. Yuki was willing to treat your arm by his will..

Shusei: Heh..You speak well at times ..

Hotsuma: Huh! What do you mean?!

Shusei: Nothing .. I understand what you want to say .. But I didn't want Yuki to treat my arms .. It was just a simple injury .. For this ..

Hotsuma: You ! You still say that ? Isuzu told us that your arm was completely broken! You did not tell anyone about it.. And with all this Yuki was very keen to help you .. Shusei ... Just stop blaming yourself ! This really angers me!

Shusei: …

Shusei didn't say anything, he leaned on his hand and stayed staring at Hotsuma

Hotsuma: Eh? What ?! What's with this look? Are you mad too?

Shusei smiled and said: Hotsuma ..

Hotsuma: Ehhh ! At a time like this !

What scares Hotsuma is when Shusei is angry and smiling at the same time ..

This is what seems at the moment.. Shusei is mad .. But he his smiling while he stares at Hotsuma..

Shusei: Hotsuma..

Hotsuma: Yes, sir…!

Shusei: You... Recently interrupted me a lot, didn't you?

Hotsuma: Yes ! I'm Sorry!

Shusei: So.. Will you hear what I'm going to say?

Hotsuma: ..O- Of course..

Shusei: How urgent you are.. You should be more patient and quiet!

Hotsuma: Yes.

Shusei: Without a doubt, I said I didn't want Yuki to handle my arm ..But Takashiro Sama asked Yuki to do so..

Hotsuma: No ! Yuki..

Shusei: Eh ? What did I say moments ago?

With a terrifying look, Shusei made Hotsuma freeze motionless

Hotsuma: S-Sorry ..

Shusei: You really don't learn… Anyway .. Yuki treated my arm ..

Shusei grabbed his left hand and continued his words.

Shusei: My arm was completely cured ... Thanks to Yuki ... but suddenly Yuki became like this ... I know completely that there is something else that caused that to him .. He only used his power for minutes.. And this injury cannot be compared to the injuries and pain that Yuki always takes from us ..So I know I'm not the direct cause of what happened with him..

Hotsuma: Really ?

Shusei: Yes! Do you want me to sit here disappointed and feel full responsibility and do nothing?

Hotsuma: So, why ?

Shusei: What? Ah ... I was asking what I was thinking. You didn't think it's normal? I just worried about him.. I was thinking about that ..

Hotsuma: I see..

Shusei: Of course, I will feel some responsibilit .. But not as negative as you think Hotsuma ..I want to help him and this is certainly everyone's feeling..

Hotsuma: Shusei.. I'm sorry...You are really awesome.. As expected from my partner...

Shusei: Eh? I don't do anything awesome, so you say this now..

Hotsuma: NO.. Shusei always looks awesome .. That's what I think..

Shusei: Okay.. Thank you .. Now can you go to your room?

Hotsuma: Hey ! You ! Don't cut a good moment like this!

Shusei: Go to your room to sleep now.. We must save Yuki no matter what.. You have to be ready for any necessary need..

Hotsma's face turned to a serious face.

Hotsuma: Yeah !... I understand you ... we Will definitely do that ..

Shusei: Then.. We need to sleep and rest now.

Hotsuma: Yeah..

Hotsuma stood up and walked toward the door of the room..

He turned to Shusei another time to say: Shusei, you have to cover yourself well so you don't get cold!.. You dare to tell me this and sleep today without caring about it!

Shusei: Ah ... sorry .. I will do it .. Good night...

Hotsuma leave the room and Shusei stayed alone.

Shusei: Although I said all this to Hutsuma.. But I cannot ignore it and sleep as nothing happened..

Shusei stood and went to get three books from his library..

He put those books on his desk, then he turned off the lights and lit a dim light on his desk, he sat on the chair and take out his glasses from the table drawer.. Then he opened the laptop that was on the table...

Shusei wearing his glasses and turned on his laptop..

Shusei: (At least so I can think ... There must be a reason ... I should know.. )

The hours passed and Shusei was still working on his laptop and reading some pages of books beside him..

Until the morning came..

All the Zweilt were there except Shusei.. Yuki did not wake up .. Isuzu had not come up with anything

Isuzu: I tried several ways to awaken Yuki .. But he doesn't respond to anything ..

Toko:.. No .. Way..

Isuzu: I have not said yet that it is over .. We still have a lot to do.. But this is the current situation..

Hotsuma: Damn!

Toko: Yuki Chan…

Some time .. Where they were sitting in a state of tension and anxiety.

Tsukumo left the place

Toko: Huh ! What about " He is my partner! "

Kuroto: He's definitely a fool..

Hotsuma: Huh !

Tachibana: You guys .. Calm down.. It is true that the leader asked you to stay at home today ... but don't make any noise...

In the corridor square, Shusei stood alone and seemed preoccupied with thinking, he was putting his hand on his chin, and leaning against the wall..

" Shusei…"

Tsukumo had already arrived there to see Shusei.

Shusei: Tsukumo?

Tsukumo: I know I will find you here if you are not in your room..

Shusei: Is there anything new? What about Yuki?

Tsukumo: You are worried about Yuki .. So why you stand here alone?

Shusei: .. Hmm..

Tsukumo: Do you still feel guilty and responsible?

Shusei: Eh? What do you mean? I explained it to Hotsuma ..

Tsukumo: You are not?

Shusei: Everyone seems to have taken the wrong idea of what I'm feeling..

Tsukumo: So why didn't you sleep yesterday? You stayed up until morning ?

Shusei: Eh?

Tsukumo: I'm sorry ... but you know I feel everyone ...

Shusei: No...There it's okay...I was thinking ... How can I help him ...

Tsukumo: Everyone wants this ..But..

Shusei: Then, you can understand me ...

Tsukumo: If you're okay ... It's alright..

Shusei: Tsukumo... The one you must worry about is Yuki ..

Tsukumo: Of course I'm worried about Yuki ... But I'm worried about you too ...

Shusei smiled and said: I really don't understand you .. There is nothing to worry about.. Yuki has treated my arm ... and everything is fine with me ...

Tsukumo: You know Shusei ...The injuries that we receive from the duras may be painful, but there is also what hurts the heart and causes pain..

Shusei: Eh?...

Tsukumo: Your heart hurts you ...Isn't it? Why?

Shusei: …

Shusei smiled as he looked to Tsukumo

Tsukumo: Even if you hide it ... Even if you smile ... This smile is fake ... And the truth is that you hide the pain inside you and don't want to show it to anyone ... am I right?

Shusei: Yes…

(You are the person who can hear what is inside of us ... That's why I always try to hide everything from you .. To be careful.. I am worried that you will hear anything ... After all ... It is enough for me to smile to everyone without feeling.. But.. You... )

Tsukumo: I'm happy ... At least admit it ..

This time .. Shusei hid his smile, and his expressions were sad and real emanating from his heart..

Tsukumo: What happened? It has not been for a long time, isn't it?

Shusei: Yeah.. A lot of things have happened recently ... And some of them I cannot understand ... So I don't feel well ... But ...

Tsukumo: Is there anything you cannot tell me? No.. To tell all of us? We are all your friends here ..

Shusei: I am sorry .. But I have a reason for that.

Tsukumo: I see…

His face became sad expressions.. He wanted Shusei to open his heart to him and to others ... As close friends with him ...

Shusei: Tsukumo.. I know why you're worried ... But things are fine ... I cannot tell anyone right now ... Because as I said I have a reason for this ... But when the time come.. I will tell you ... I will tell Hotsuma as well ..

Tsukumo: Shusei…?

Shusei: Can you wait until that time?

Tsukumo: If that's what you want ... It's okay ...

Tsukumo approached Shusei and said: Shusei... Your hand ..

Shusei: Eh?

Tsukumo grabbed Shusei's hand and put three pieces of candy

Shusei looked at his hand, smiled and said: Candy? Again...

Tsukumo: It's for you .. I'll wait you to say what you are hiding ... At that time I will not be worried ...

Shusei: You say like you're still worried ?

Tsukumo: Yeah..

Shusei: ….

Shusei was not able to say anything else ... Both of them remained silent..

Shusei: Tsukumo?!

Tsukumo face was suddenly pale and the sweat fills his face .. His breath was heavy ... as if he could hardly stand..

Tsukumo: I'm sorry... I think I'm also tired ... I will go to rest…

Tsukumo, who turned to the other side, put his hand on the wall before he walked a few steps..

Shusei: Wait a moment, there is something strange ...

Shusei, who was worried and wanted to follow him, walked a few steps and his hand wanted to touch Tsukumo's shoulder, who seemed to be very tired, but at one moment ... What Shusei saw was Tsukumo, who suddenly fell to the ground.. Without being able to do

anything..

Shusei dropped the three candies from his hand ... Tsukumo has also fallen down..

Shusei shouted loudly: Tsukumo !


	8. Blood Tears!

**_Blood Tears!_**

* * *

Nothing is changing the truth now ... Not just Yuki ... But Tsukumo too... They're motionless... No one understands what is happening.. It is getting more complex...

In Isuzu office

Where Yuki was lying on the bed, On a nearby bed, Tsukumo was put there, where he was in the same condition as well.

Isuzu: As I thought ...The same state of Yuki ..

Everyone is silent ... No one knows what to say or what is happening ... But Toko could not keep her tears from falling into her face ..

Senshirou: But.. Why?

Kuroto: What is the common thing that happened to them?

Isuzu: We are now sure of an external reason for it ... Even if it is a little possibility, but we had doubts about Yuki's ability and impact, but with Tsukumo's case there is definitely

something else.. If we don't do something quickly .. I'm afraid it will be very dangerous..

Hotsuma: Something else.. What the hell!

Isuzu: Calm down, we're still investigating!

Tachibana: I thought I told everyone to be calm so that the doctor could do his work.. So let's get all out of here..

Hotsuma: Tche..!

Three hours passed from the gloomy and tense atmosphere

They sat silent all the time.. Hotsuma were walking back and forth all the time as well ... He could not sit, he was very

angry because they were incapable of doing anything.

Hotsuma: Damn!

He leaned on the wall and closed his eyes silently

Suddenly Shusei's face appeared in his imagination, with those angry and troubled looks ... He was the last person who to talk to Tsukumo before he fell to the ground as he had with Yuki, that must affect his calm..

Hotsuma: Shusei..

Hotsuma ( He went for a while to his room, maybe I was a little afraid of talking to him, I know that he is not the one who opens his heart easily to talk about what is inside him ...But ... )

Hotsma walk and said: He's late.

Hotsuma and Toko met in the corridor

Hotsuma: What?

Toko: No .. Nothing ... Are you going to Shusei..?

Hotsuma: Yes...

Toko: I see... Shusei wanted to ask me about the last incident ...

Hotsuma: About the last incident?

Toko: I think I need to talk to him.. He had a serious look .. While I was feeling weak and trying to hide my tears .. He is thinking and looking alone ... Maybe we can help him..

Hotsuma: It's always like that ! That idiot ..

Toko: Hotsuma?

Hotsuma: I was going to him ..

Toko: Me too.

Hotsuma and Toko were arrived at Shusei room.. Hotsuma called several times, but they don't hear anything.. So they enter the room looking for him..

Hotsuma: Shusei?!

Toko: He isn't here ..

Hotsuma: Impossible ... He's definitely in his room ..

They were looking around the room ... But no one there..

Hotsuma walked near to Shusei's bed, then he turned to the table where the books and the laptop were, the glasses were placed above the book.. Hotsuma went to the table and held the glasses in his hand..

He took some time, then he looked at the books and said: When did he read all these books?

Toko: Shusei probably had read it at night.. He was also busy on his laptop..

Hotsuma: Huh? How do you know that?

Toko: It's not me ... But Tsukumo ... I remember that he said in the morning "It seems that Shusei was worried and could not sleep too"... So that is what he means...

Hotsuma: …

Toko: I think he was trying to do anything for Yuki Chan ... For this he was looking hard .. All the night ... But ...

At that moment, Hotsuma was very angry, he said, condemning: That bastard! What did he mean when he told me to go to sleep! He wanted to work alone!

At that same moment, where Hotsuma was angry, he grabbed his hand strongly, a broken voice was released ... The glasses were still in his hands..

Hotsuma: Whhhhaaa !

Hotsuma with fear expression on his face: It…

He opened his hand,the glasses were crashed..

Hotsuma: No! I broke .. Shusei glasses!

Toko raised her voice and said: You idiot! You broke Shusei glasses! Why?

Hotsuma: No.. I didn't mean that!

Toko: You really are a violent person, see what you did!

Hotsuma: I know! .. I did this, but... No... This is bad!

Toko: Stupid.

Hotsuma: Damn... What should I do?

Toko: You are really useless... You know that Shusei thinks deeply when he reads books and sits on his laptop, how can you help him?

Hotsuma: Well, maybe I cannot do much, but at least I can stay awake beside him

Toko: Without doing anything? I am sure you will be asleep and begin to Snoring .. Or playing video games ... In both cases you will disturb him and make him unable to think ...

So he had no choice ...

Hotsuma: Huh! I will not do that at time's like this!

Toko: In any case, if Shusei was not in his room where he went?

Hotsuma: I don't know. I thought he was in his room all the time ..

Toko sighed to say: As I expected.. It's useless..

After a short time where everyone was,

( Whhhhhhhat! ? He gone with Takashiro?! When was that?!)

Tachibana: Hotsuuuuu... How much I have to tell you to calm down? Your voice is so loud!

Hotsuma: Just answer me!

Tachibana: It's useless to talk to you, it seems so .. Well, he is gone with boss about two hours ago.

Hotsuma: Whah? You bastard, you drink tea all the time! Why did not you tell me that!?

Toko: Then, Shusei went with Takashiro Sama ?!

Tachibana: Yes, there are some works the boss talked about yesterday..

Kuroto: It's not about Yuki and Tsukumo?

Tachibana: I'm not sure about it, but since he mentioned these things before, it doesn't seem to have anything to do with the case here..

Hotsuma: I am Shusei partner, so I must be with him, call Takashiro immediately.

Tachibana: Oooh, I really sorry! I don't know where I put my phone today. If Shuu kun were here he would easily find it for me.

His voice is quiet and full of irony.

Hotsuma: Tachibanaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Shusei was with Takashiro to do some work, helping the police solve some of the crimes by using his sixth sense.. He had been working for a while, using his eye to look for criminals..

Shusei identified the location of another criminal to the police to arrest him..

Takashiro: Thank you for your hard work, Shusei ..

Shusei: Yes..

Takashiro: These were urgent cases to prevent any other crimes.. You can rest for a while

Shusei: No .. That's fine..

Takashiro: I see.. I will leave the rest to you .. I have to leave the place now..

Shusei: Takashiro Sama.. I have a request... I want to see the files of the case in which there were movements of Duras a while ago, the incident that dragged Hotsma and the others...

Takashiro: That incident? Have you reached something?

Shusei: I haven't come up with anything yet, but I have a doubt that this case may be related to what happened with Yuki and Tsukumo, maybe I can know something...

Takashiro: Well, I understand .. I will talk to them .. If you find any evidence, let us know immediately

Shusei: Yes, sir..

Shusei: ( There must be evidence of the actor.. If what I think is true… I must be able to know that child! )

After that, Shusei got the files of that case and he was inspecting the information about the victims who were exposed to the explosion, he was collecting the files for some of the children who were among the victims.

Shusei: (Toko said that there was a child trapped in the wreckage and Tsukumo helped him, then that child stayed with Yuki for some time. Maybe that was the chance for the

Duras to get closer to them if he was in his body...)

Shusei has identified a number of children who meet the specifications described by Toko.

Shusei: This is bad .. The number is bigger than I imagined! Monitoring all these will take a lot of time and effort ..

He grabbed those files and said: I have to reduce the number as much as possible, there must be strong evidence of the desired child.

He stayed for a while, reading the information in the files so he could find out who was suspicious of them more.

Then sighed and said: Five children, it's not good yet.

He grabbed his phone, but for a moment he remembered Toko's face and tears filling her eyes because of her concern about Tsukumo and Yuki.

Shusei: Kuroto was also there ... Maybe I should call Tachibana San to ask him.

Shusei called Tachibana on the phone ... But received no response from him.

Shusei: This is strange, Tachibana San doesn't answer his phone ?!

…

So what should I do now ?!

He grabbed the files in front of him and then said: I think I have no choice Shusei used his crystal ball to find the directory he was looking for! Shusei saw the five children by using the crystal ball, watching them all the time to see any

suspicious behavior from someone who might confirm what he was thinking. Three hours passed and Shusei watched each of them for some time until he stopped and reclined on the couch, gasping for fatigue ...

He breathed deeply several times and then said: As expected, it takes a lot of power when it comes to using my eyes this way.

Shusei: ( My intuition says that child .. But I still don't have any evidence. I don't want to raise their hopes just because I think, it may be wrong, and I can't take any risk ... Maybe I should go with Hotsuma to that place ?! No .. Hotsuma ...

Then who! ..?! I still feel that I am distracted and i'm not able to make any right decision... )

He grabbed his hand firmly and rose from his place, he called Takashiro to tell him what he was

thinking.

.

There was a long dialogue between Shusei and Takashiro on the phone, Shusei explained what he thought to Takashiro, who was convinced that it is possible..Takashiro told him he was on his way back home and that he would send support to Shusei to go to that child, so he ordered Shusei to wait until that..

He sat on the seat to rest, closed his eyes and put his hand on his head.

Shusei grabbed his hands strongly .. Rushed out of the place.

At the same time, Takashiro had talked to everyone about what Shusei had told him.. He told them that what happened with Yuki and Tsukumo could be caused by Duras. So he thought of the last incident that happened and the child who saved him might have been inside him.

Everyone was impressed by what Shusei had reached and how they didn't think about it.

At a time when Hotsuma was able to understand what Shusei reached, he said: Yeah! I understand now!

Senshirou: Certainly Shusei has gone a long way in reaching the truth, this is really impressive.

Kuroto: Not only that, he was the only one who did not attend the whole incident like us, but he thought about all this...

Tachibana: As expected from Shuu kun.

Takashiro: Shusei said that he thought of them as assumptions and did not have definite proof of the matter. What do you think Luka?

Luka: This is possible.. Something like this is very easy for the Duras, they can do a lot of things when they enter a human body, more than you know ...

Toko: So if it's real and we get rid of it, we can we save Tsukumo and Yuki Chan?

Hotsuma: Of course we will!

Tachibana: But what if he managed to escape in a way ?! It would be hard to find him again..

Takashiro: Yeah. I'm still worried the moment he is freed from the body of the child, he may be able to escape and thus we will lose the only way to save them.

Luka: No ... In such a case, release him from the human body is enough to deal with it.

Takashiro: What do you mean?

Luka: They can exploit the human body as an environment to increase their energy or gain power in any other way, but if they are suddenly released, It will end. It is different from

the injuries that require the elimination of the Duras himself

Takashiro: I understand now, and this makes it easier for us, we need you to tell us more details later, but we have to focus now on releasing him from the body to save Yuki and

Tsukumo.

Toko: But ... what ... if there was no Duras in that child's body? What if that was not the reason ... What would happen to Tsukumo and Yuki Chan!

Hotsuma: Toko!

Toko: Sorry.. I ...

Hotsuma: Shusei said that so ...

He wanted to finish his words, but suddenly Isuzu interrupted them

Isuzu: I heard all talk, if there's any chance don't waste time.

Takashiro: I know that, and that's why Hotusma, Senshirou and Kuroto, you will go to deal with it with Shusei, assuming that what he has reached is true. You have to release the

Duras from the child's body and eliminate it, and do your best not to let him run away. But don't forget the main task, too, if he runs away, this will cause more problems, Understand?

Yes, sir …

Shusei arrived at the park where the child was. He walked in cautiously. The place was empty as he saw using his eye. But there was the only child sitting alone on the swing..

Shusei: ( As I expected, I feel Duras presence, so he is really in his body.. )

Shusei continued toward him slowly

Shusei: (If I release the Duras from his body.. It will end, Yuki and Tsukumo will be saved... I have to do it no matter what happens!)

The child was aware of Shusei here, he looked at him and said: Big Brother? Why are you here?

Shusei: Eh?

Child: I mean, you are not you afraid? Everyone is seeing strange things around me..

Shusei: (I knew he was a suspicious child among the rest, no one around him, sitting alone for hours...)

Shusei smiled and said: I'm not afraid ... You... What is your name?

Child: I am.. My name is Kin..

Shusei: Kin huh..

Kin: Big brother?

Shusei: Hmm?

Kin: Can you play with me?

Shusei: I'll play with you a little..

Kin: Really?!

Shusei: Yeah..

The boy smiles and jumped from the swing and ran to Shusei, he wanted to hug him to express his happiness

Shusei: ( This is bad ... I cannot allow him to touch me now )

At the last moment Shusei avoided the child who fell on his face, Shusei turned to him with concern and said: Sorry ... Are you okay ?

But Kin didn't answer him, slowly rising from his place

Shusei: Kin?

Kin: You just like them ... Don't approach me

Shusei: Sorry for what happened, you want to play right ? Which game do you prefer?

Kin: Want to play with me really? So let me kill you.

Shusei's eyes turned serious, he knew that these words would not come from a child that way..

Shusei: (Now!)

Shusei: I will definitely save you... I Release You!

Shusei crystal balls appeared to surround Kin from all sides. Shusei did so while he was speaking with Kin.. It took time before he finished.

Kin began to scream while the balls surrounded him, but nothing came out.

Shusei: No way...

Kin: Big brother! I was just kidding .. Please stop this hurt!

Shusei hands became trembling, while he heard Kin crying without any duras coming out of his body.

Shusei: ( Why? This has not happened before! )

Kin: Big brother!

Shusei : (… I'm sorry… )

Another group of balls appeared around him, Shusei screaming: "Get out now! I Release You ! "

Kin yells: Damn!

Duras came out of his body and was surrounded by the cage, Shusei grabbed Kin him before he fell to the ground

Kin had lost consciousness, Shusei looked at him sadly

Shusei: Sorry .. I had no other choice, I had to use more power to get it out .. Now you're free.

Shusei wanted to take the phone out of his pocket, but suddenly feel heavy.

Shusei: ( My body … )

At Shusei side

Shusei take kin and moved away from the cage where the Duras was.

Takashiro completed his words to Shusei on the phone: Is he in the cage now?

Shusei: Yes..

Takashiro: I see ... Shusei ... Don't do anything now ... Leave it to Hotsuma and the rest

Shusei: Yes..

At the same time, Isuzu said: Takashiro ... You can rest now, Yuki and Tsukomo are fine.. They will recover their consciousness soon .. As Luka said it ends up as soon as the Duras is released.

Toko: Thank God! I'm glad..

Luka sighs and feels comfortable after knowing that Yuki will be okay.

Isuzu: Don't underestimate me..

Luka: Don't be arrogant .. Shusei did the most important thing..

Isuzu: Wah Luka!

Tachibana: What matters to us now is that they will be fine...Thanks to doctor and Shuu kun..

Takashiro: Shusei I'll contact you later.. Hotsuma and the rest must be arrived soon...

Before Takashiro closed the phone, everyone heard a strange saying: (I understand ... Then my perfect plan fails now!)

Everyone noticed the strange sound, Takashiro said, wondering: Shusei ?! What's the matter? Answer me!

Shusei: The Duras...

Duras ( I would like to know about my plan .. But now it failed thanks to you! Do you think you will survive this ?!)

Takashiro: This is bad...

Everyone looked at Takashiro with concern, they could hear words and voices..

Takashiro: Shusei Run away now! We cannot know his strength, you have to join the rest as soon as possible!

Shusei: Yes..!

Shusei: ( Even if he did not say, I cannot fight in such a situation! I've consumed a lot of energy now )

Duras ( I will make you regret my anger, I am the Great Satan ! )

Luka: Great Satan ?!

Suddenly everyone heard the sound of an explosion from the place.

Takashiro: Shusei! Shusei!

But they did not hear anything after that.

Takashiro: If he were able to break the cage... It will be bad..

Toko: Shusei is at risk now, Takashiro Sama let me go too!

Tachibana: Now is useless .. Hotsu and the rest are supposed to be on their way there as

well ..

Toko: But .. Maybe they will need help too!

Takashiro: You have to wait here

Luka: I will go there ..

Toko: Eh? Luka?

Luka: I have my own business.

( Lu...ka...)

That voice was from Yuki ..

Everyone turned to him, Yuki slowly opened his eyes

Luka: Yuki !

…

At the same time, Hotsuma, Senshirou and Kuroto were all in the car heading for Shusei place.

Hotsuma: This ... Explosion !

Senshirou: Is it reasonable? Shusei.. Place..

Kuroto: probably..

Hotsuma: Damn! Shusei….. You should be just fine ... just a little bit and I'll arrive!

At the same time, there was heavy smoke covering the place after the explosion.

Somewhere nearby Shusei was kneeling at his feet breathe quickly and feeling tired.. Kin was lying on his back beside him.

Shusei: This was imminent! If just wait one moment, maybe we will turn into dust ! I didn't expect an explosion like this ...

Shusei was remembering what happened with him a few minutes ago ...

( I will make you regret my anger, I am the Great Satan ! )

Shusei: ( I have to run now )

He turned behind him for a moment and saw a black light. He felt very dangerous and surrounded himself and the child by a shield Then he made another barrier covering the shield

Shusei: ( The ordinary Duras cannot destroy the cage, which means he will be able to find us. This barrier will not last for long ... Is he an Opast ? Or higher than that? )

..

Shusei: I have to go..

" Big Brother.."

He looked at Kin who had opened his eyes

Shusei: Kin? Are you fine?!

Kin: I'm very scared!

A sad look was on Shusei's face

Shusei: Don't worry ... it will end soon

The child tried to get out of his place, and Shusei helped him.

Suddenly the earth and all around them was shaken violently.

Shusei: ( It seems they have not arrived yet ... this opast has found the place and the barrier will not last long ...What should I do now?)

The child grabbed Shusei's leg and said: Scary!

Shusei: Kin ... When I give you the signal, run away from here.. You can do that?

Kin: Eh? Where? I cannot escape.. Please take me home! I will not go out again!

Shusei: Don't worry .. You will meet my friends and they will take you to your home.. So you have to be a good boy and run away from the place.. We agreed ?

Kin: Yes..

The moment the barrier broken, Shusei shouted: Kin now! Run away!

The Duras appeared .. He has a long black robe, the features are not clear, and a large sword, Shusei was carrying his swords, three moments and the swords were in conflict with each other.

Nearby, everyone looking for Shusei.

Kuroto: That child... He is here...

Senshirou: That child?

Kuroto: Yes, I remember him since that incident.

Hotsuma: This means that he was the child who had the Duras inside him! He escapes? that means that Shusei is there!

Senshirou: Kuroto, Hotsuma, I will take the child to the car to get out of the place, you go to Shusei place and I will join you!

Kuroto and Hotsuma: Yeah!

Senshirou went towards the child while Kuroto and Hotsuma went the other way.

At Shusei's place

" Hooo? ! So that's all you have ! I thought you would enjoy me a little !"

Shusei could barely stand up, at the moment the swords disappeared from his hand!

Shusei: (Will it be the end? I cannot escape or fight.)

Shusei closed his eyes, He doesn't have anything anymore

Shusei: ( ... It does not matter anymore..There's nothing I regret... In the end, I made all my efforts ...)

" Burned! "

A firewall was between Shusei and the Duras, Hotssuma and Kuroto arrived at the place!

There was fire also hit the Duras

Hotsuma: Shusei!

Shusei opened his eyes and smiled comfortably

Shusei: You are really late.

Shusei felt dizzy and low ground

Hotsuma rushed to him and put his hand on his shoulder, saying: Shusei! Are you fine?! Hang in there!

Kuroto: We apologize for being late.

Shusei breathed deeply several times and said: Really ... I thought it would be my last moment ..

Hotsuma: Hey! Don't say something like this!

Shusei: What about the child?

Kuroto: Don't worry, Senshirou is taking care of him now.

Shusei: I see..

Hotsuma: Shusei, Did you injure anywhere ?!

Shusei: I'm fine, but I can't fight anymore, I used a lot of energyز

Hotsuma: Then rest here and leave the rest to me!

Kuroto: Don't boast about yourself! I'm the one who will fight him!

Shusei: What about Yuki and Tsukumo? Takashiro Sama told me they are okay now but ..

Kuroto: They are fine ... And recover their consciousness.

Hotsuma: Yeah! ... Thanks to you, Shusei.

Shusei: I am grateful ... But that means there is no need to fight this Opast.. It's better to find a way to escape! He is very dangerous.

They stared at him silently and seriously, then Senshirou joined them.

Hotsuma: Run away.. You say?

Shusei: Yes, that's right ... I can understand that this is the best decision in such a situation.

"How boring! I thought I will have fun with you! This is unfortunate!"

Senshirou: We will take care of the rest!

Shusei: Please be careful..

Kuroto: Yeah..

Hotsuma's fire disappeared, and the one who called himself the Great Satan appeared in front of them.

Satan: I want to enjoy a bit with you!

Shusei walks a few steps back.

Hotsuma: Shut up you bastard! I will make you regret everything you did!

Hotsuma, Kuroto and Senshirou were carrying their weapons and ready for any attack

Satan: This is interesting. So shall we start ?!

He had a big sword in his left hand, then he raised his right hand and pointing to them.

Senshirou: he is coming!

Hotsuma and Kuroto raised their weapons into him.

At one moment, a black light came out of his hand, but the light did not point to them, but to Shusei, who was standing in the back Hotsuma turned back, as he saw the black light pointing to Shusei, but he was not able to arrive in time

Hotsuma: Damn it... Shusei!

The light was going to Shusei who stood stunned and unable to do anything, at the moment the explosion occurred near his feet.

Hotsuma shouted, saying: Shusei !

Hotsuma hurried to the back.

Kuroto: You coward! Don't you see that your opponent is in front of you here !

Satan: You're just an arrogant kid! That person who spoiled my plan would be the first prey!

Kuroto: Shut up! Izanagi!

Kuroto's sword hit Satan's sword.

At the same time, Shusei was putting his hands on the ground and coughing vigorously and next to him was Senshirou.

Hotsuma was trembling with fear as he ran there. All he saw was the light that exploded near Shusei!

He saw them and stopped in a moment of astonishment, and then said quickly: Shusei?

Shusei was coughing nonstop, Senshirou turned to him and said: Hotsuma.. The light didn't hit him directly, but ...

Hotsuma was beside Shusei

Senshirou: Hotsuma you have to take care of Shusei, he targets him..

Hotsuma: Yeah..

Senshirou: I'm going to support Kuroto

Senshirou went to Kuroto and Satan

Hotsuma: Shu..Sei..?!

He was coughing and seems to be having trouble breathing

Hotsuma: Hey?

Hotsuma looked around him.. The smoke that resulted from the explosion around them Hotsuma grabbed Shusei's hand and put it on his shoulder and pulled him away

Hotsuma pulled him away from the smoke, put him near a tree and sat nearby, looking at him anxiously.

Shusei felt some rest, his cough became less.

Hotsuma: Shusei?!

Shusei: Thank you Hotsuma, I'm fine now..

Hotsuma felt comfortable, Finally Shusei could respond to him, and his breath became normal.

Shusei: I was surprised by what happened, but I was able to avoid the blow at the last moment thanks to Senshirou San..

Shusei looked at Hotsuma, who was looking bleak and sad

Shusei: Hotsuma ? What is the matter?!

Hotsuma: Are you really okay ?! My body is still trembling...

Shusei smiled to say: I'm fine... But we must end this.

Hotsuma: That bastard! I will never forgive him!

Shusei returned to coughing suddenly.

Hotsuma: Hey! What's going on with you?!

At the same time Senshirou and Kuroto came to the place

Senshirou: Hotsuma, Shusei! Be careful, the enemy has disappeared from the place!

Hotsuma: Disappear?! Where did he go!

Kuroto: we don't know, at the time he was surrounded, suddenly disappeared and turned

into black smoke!

Hotsuma: No way... You means he will attack Shusei again?

Kuroto: Most likely, he said something like first prey. We don't know where he's now..

Shusei grabbed the tree and trying to stand up, Then he say: Then, It's our chance to get out of here.

Hotsuma: Wait Shusei, we must finish him now while we can!

Shusei: I know this Hotsuma, but I can't fight now..

Hotsuma: I'm enough for him!

Senshirou: Hotsuma.. What Shusei says is true .. We have to get out of the place now..

Hotsuma: But!

Shusei: That's enough Hotsuma, you have to appreciate the position that we are in now.

Suddenly, a black smoke appeared and a chain sprang from him and turned around

Shusei's neck!

Shusei: Ghha!

The chain was pulling Shusei toward the smoke

It was all at a sudden moment for everyone, Hotsuma moved quickly to cut the chain, then Shusei fell to the ground

Hotsuma rushed towards the smoke angrily

Kuroto: Wait! You idiot!

Hotsuma turned to the back

Shusei said: You... You only have to hear..

Hotsuma: Shusei..?

Shusei stood slowly and his hair covered his eyes

Shusei: Above you!

Hotsuma: Eh? Above?

Shusei: Just attacked there!

Hotsuma: Got it!

Hotsuma attacked with his weapon and fired above them

Then they saw the black shadow fall to the ground

Hotsuma turned to Shusei and said: Shusei! You did it...!

But his looks changed to surprise when he saw the blood flowing from Shusei eyes like a blood tear!

Hotsuma: Shusei?!

Suddenly, Another black smoke covered the place! No one could see anything

Hotusma: Shusei! Damn! I cannot see anything!

Kuroto: This is bad!

Senshirou: This smoke..?

Shusei ( As I thought ... It doesn't matter to me.. But ... Hotsuma ... Even the last part of my strength ! I will not allow him to be hurt! For everyone.. I will.. )

( I see it! That black light ... Well, what about this !)

" Kurai Kurou "

They heard Shusei voice, Hotsuma shouted, saying: Stop Shusei! Don't use more...

Then they heard the sound of an explosion nearby, Shusei managed to remove the black light before the explosion..

The Smoke began to disappear, Shusei was lying on the ground and coughing Blood was falling from his eyes.

Hotsuma: Shu..

Shusei: Be… Silent! ..

Hotsuma rushed to Shusei, his eyes were closed and breathe hard again!

A black shadow moved in a faraway place, where Kuroto and Senshirou ran toward that.

Senshirou turned back to Hotsuma and said: Hotsuma, take care of Shusei and get out of here!

Shsuei was unable to move any part of his body, he was not even able to open his eyes though he was able to hear Hotsuma voice.

After a while, both Kuroto and Senshirou came back. There was another fight between them and th Duras, they were able to direct some strikes to the Duras, but he disappeared again, and they no longer felt his presence in the place.

They all went back.

In The Twilight Mansion.

Although Yuki and Tsukumo were okay now.

Hotsuma, Kuroto and Senshirou were sitting in the office far away while Isuzu was treating Shusei, Takashiro is sitting nearby..

Shusei coughing sound nonstop.

Hotsuma put his hands on his face and said: It's all my fault!

They were silent, sitting motionless, there was a need to check their body to prevent any something like what happened with Yuki and Tsukumo.

Suddenly Shusei's cough stopped in place, and Hotsuma stood up from his place with dismay

Hotsuma: Shusei?!

Isuzu: He is fine .. I gave him treatment and he is sleeping now.

Takashiro: How is he doing?

Isuzu: His life is not in danger, but he forced himself so much, his body is in a state of exhaustion now.

Takashiro: What about his cough?

Isuzu: Probably because his body is weak now .. But it is better for him to sleep for a long time now until his body recovers his energy, so I gave him the appropriate for it

Hotsuma: Then he will be okay?

Hotsuma approached the bed where Shusei was sleeping, he seemed to sleep deeply.. But his face is very pale.

Isuzu: Yes.. All he need now is the long rest, and I will pay attention to the rest and give him the necessary tonics

Senshirou: I'm glad..

Takashiro: I see.. Everyone, well done.. It was hard, but now everything is fine..

Kuroto: We didn't actually do anything.. Shusei did everything to the end.

Senshirou: All we could do escaped from the place, he was a danger Opast that disappears in one moment..

Takashiro: In this time, it was our priority to deal with the matter as important, so we will not consider that you failed, we achieved what we want..

Senshirou: Yes..

Takashiro: Isuzu: I'll leave the rest for you..

Isuzu: Yes..

Takashiro: We have to make sure everyone is safe, so you must follow Isuzu's orders, did you understand?

"… Yes…"

Takashiro came out of there and found Yuki and the others eagerly looked at him

Yuki: Takashiro San!

Takashiro: Don't worry .. Everything is fine now..

Tsukumo: What about Shusei?

Takashiro: He is exhausting, so he needs to rest..

Toko: I'm glad to hear that! We were very worried.

Yuki: I'm really glad..

Takashiro: You also need rest.. Do not press yourselves..

Takashiro walked away from them

Yuki: ( Takashiro.. San?.. )


	9. Feeling Fun Together!

_**Feeling Fun Together!**_

They were on their way to school…

Yuki: (Two days have passed since that incident.. We have been allowed to go to school.. We are fine now, but Shusei kun was still undergoing treatment.. Isuzu Sensei told us that he needed to sleep for several days until he recovered and his eyes may suffer from its aftereffects... I hope he will recover soon.. And Hotsuma kun was depressed since that day, he doesn't talk much and he's absentminded

most of the time.. In the morning, he stayed in his room and didn't come to school with us...)

Tsukumo: Yuki?

He wasn't able to prevent himself from thinking, Yuki was worried about them, but he couldn't do anything..

Toko: Yuki Chan?

Yuki: Yes?

Tsukumo: Are you worried .. Yuki?

Yuki: Yes .. A little worried ..

Tsukumo: Don't worry ... everything will be fine..

Yuki: Yes.. But a lot of things have happened recently..

Kuroto: It's like things that always get with us..

Yuki: T-That's right..

Yuki: (That's right..They are fighting all the time… )

Toko: But I'm really surprised that Takashiro Sama allowed us to go to school today..

Yuki: Yes…

Yuki: (Nothing has changed ... we will always be in danger... but we will continue to live together..)

Yuki, Tskumo, Toko and Kuroto continued their way to school..

They arrived at the school and entered their class..

Yuki sat on his seat

Yuki: (Really ... It's been a long time since I've missed school)

"Giou Kun! Giou Kun!"

Yuki turned to the sound as his classmates stood beside him

They were three girls..

"Good morning!"

"Giou kun ... Are you fine now?!"

"You were absent from school for a few days.."

Yuki: Eh .. Good morning.. I am ok.. Thank you..

"Giou kun.. Renjou is not with you today?"

He turned to his classmate who was standing on the other side..

Yuki: Ah.. Hotsuma kun... He's still resting today..

"Huh?! Seriously! Today we have an important match!"

Yuki: Match?!

Yuki: ( Oh..That's right... The basketball match that Hotsuma kun talked about ... But ... Hotsuma kun at this time will not think about the match or anything ... He is still depressed because of Shusei kun condition..)

A sad look was on Yuki's face

"What is the matter?"

Yuki smiled at his classmate and said: Nothing ..

Yuki: (As expected, it's difficult to be in school without thinking about those things...)

…

Some hours passed

…

In The Twilight Mansion

Hotsuma was out of his room, walking into the corridor, Tachibana came from the other side..

Tachibana: Hotsuuuuuuu…? Are you going to…

But Hotsuma ignored him and continued his walk

Tachibana: Sigh..

Tachibana: ( What with that attitude? He looks scary this way…)

Shusei awoke from his sleep two and a half days later, he was in good condition, recovering his energy, but his eyes were weak, Isuzu said it would be temporary.

Shusei was sitting on the bed under the cover, the bandage is around his eyes, so he can't see anything. Hotsuma was in his room..

Shusei: Why you are silent? You want to talk about something, right?

Hotsuma, who was sitting on the edge of the bed looking at the ground, his facial expressions were serious..

Hotsuma: You... You are not you mad at me?

Shusei: Why would I be mad?

Hotsuma stood up angrily and looked at Shusei saying: Because I'm stupid!

Shusei was trying to hide his laughter until he burst out laughing, saying: What is this?! HaHa..

But the Hotsuma face was still serious as he looked at Shusei, who seemed to laugh at what he said..

Shusei stopped laughing and said: Can you explain more to me?

Hotsuma: You know what I mean..

Shusei: No, of course I don't know .. I mean you are a big stupid, but what's new about this ?!

Hotsuma: What?! Try to be more serious !

Shusei: No, I want you to be more serious ..

Hotsuma: I understand! You are in this bad situation because I didn't do what you asked! I wasn't able to protect you as it should be .. All this because I was stupid and I didn't hear your words at that time ..

Shusei:… Yeah… It is over now... But it would be good to take it as a lesson to act in other circumstances... Your recklessness puts your life at risk.. You have to learn to be calm in the most difficult circumstances and to act wisely..

Hotsuma: Yeah! But you have been hurt by this! Your life has been in danger many times! ... that is not something I have to take as a lesson! Not that simple!

Shusei: It's all over now..

Hotsuma: No.. It's Not!

They responded to each other with a serious sentence that made their views differ, and silence in the room for moments.. Shusei began to cough suddenly..

Hotsuma: Sh-Shusei!

Hotsuma rushed to Shusei with concern, he grabbed the medicine and the water cup and then he makes Shusei drinks it..

Shusei, who drank medicine and water, stopped coughing and was breathing quickly

Hotsuma: Shusei?

Shusei: I'm fine..

Hotsuma, who was sitting next to Shusei on the bed, his face became sad and worried this time..

Shusei sighed and said: Hotsuma... You don't need to make such expressions on your face.

Hotsuma stand up from his place in horror, saying: "You stupid!" Don't use your eyes now!

Shusei: I don't use it.. Can't you see this bandage around my eyes!?

Hotsuma: Of course, I mean your eye power!

Shusei: I don't use it either.. No... rather I can't use it. You know that right?

Hotsuma: So what do you mean?!

Shusei: Even if I can't see you now ... I can imagine your look.. Your face and your expression...That's why I can see you.

Hotsuma stood silently, he knew his partner and how he could understand everything that belonged to him.. That's why he understood what he was saying was true ... He was always sober in a way that he understood exactly what was inside him ... He just stood in silence, feeling a little frustrated because he couldn't be like that when it comes to him ..

Hotsuma sat back on the edge of the bed saying: Your cough ... It's worrisome, isn't it?! I don't think this is normal ...

Shusei: Fujiwara Sensei said this is because of the smoke that I inhaled at that time, my body was in weakness ..

Hotsuma: Shusei..

Shusei: What?!

Hotsuma: I understood what you said .. But ... You don't really have an anger at me? Yes ... I will be more careful next time .. But ... But this will not change the fact that you are now suffering because i didn't listen to you..

Shusei took a deep breath and said: Hotsuma ... Of course I'm not angry ! you know?

Hotsuma: Then .. Tell me honestly what you thought after all that happened! I'm different.. I can't know what is inside you ... Unlike you ..

Shusei: Hotsuma..

Hotsuma: I made a mistake and I don't want this to happen again .. But I want to know if you forgive me!

Shusei: You are really hopeless! Do you think I'm going to get angry and blame you? No... If you want to know what I thought about.. I'll tell you I was just grateful... Even if I hurt..

As long as you are okay, it doesn't matter!... How can you be stupid and think I will think of something else like to get angry at you?

Hotsuma: I'm sorry…Really…

There was a tear in his eyes .. Those tears were when he felt pain in his heart, but he didn't understand why? .. When he heard Shusei, his words touched him without being able to

say anything.

Shusei: This time crying?! Oh my God.. What Happens With You Hotsuma?

Hotsuma face turning to the red and felt ashamed, he wiped his eyes quickly and said confused: Stupid! It's not!

Shusei: Yeah, Yeah..

Hotsuma: But you don't have to say such nice words..

Shusei: But you asked me to be honest with you, right?

Hotsuma: Yeah! But…!

Shusei: It's over now ...

Hotsuma: Shusei..

Shusei: Well, what about school now? I may need a rest, but you don't need to be absent too!... you had to go with Yuki and others..

Hotsuma: Yes, but you will be lonely.. And if you need something ..

Shusei: Hotsuma... I'm fine now...

Hotsuma: Yeah.. That's right..

(But.. Would it be a sin if I wanted to stay with you?)

Shusei: Sigh..

Hotsuma: Ah! I understand... I'll go tomorrow.. This is a promise! ...

Shusei: That's good..

After that they heard a knock on the door

Shusei: Who?

Hotsuma: I'll go to see.

Isuzu had come into the room to inspect Shusei, the doctor did the necessary tests to check the Shusei health.

Isuzu: Hmm ... Your body begins to regain its energy, but you still need rest, and for your eyes…

Isuzu removed the bandage from Shusei's eyes..

Shusei was closing his eyes..

Isuzu: Try now to open your eyes..

Shusei opened his eyes slowly..

Isuzu: How is it going?

He was staring for some time..

Hotsuma: Shusei?

Shusei: I can see a little bit.. But the vision is still unclear...

Hotsuma: Unclear?! Still…

Shusei looked at Hotsuma and smiled.. He was finally able to see him..

Isuzu: I see... But it's okay ... Make sure you drink the medicine... Your vision and your body condition will improve within days.. But don't ever try to use your ability now..

Shusei: Yeah.. Thank you…

Isuzu: I will come to check everything from time to time... but if anything happens or if you need something, let me know immediately..

Shusei: Yes, Sir..

Hotsuma: Okay..

Isuzu leaves the room…

Shusei, who could barely see, was still staring silently..

Hotsuma: What is the matter?

Shusei: No... Nothing... But I feel more comfortable now..

Hotsuma: I see.. I think it's very difficult when you can't see anything..

Shusei: Yes ...You will feel dark around you ...

Hotsuma: Hmm…. This is bad…

Shusei: Hmm... For you... Maybe it's like you're being silent and can't say anything..

Hotsuma: What are you saying? It's different! The lack of vision will be much more difficult!

Shusei: If it comes to our abilities, it will be the equivalent..

Hotsuma: Hm... Forget this now.. Aren't you hungry?

Shusei: Eh..?

Hotsuma: I will bring food here..

They heard the sound of the door knocking again

"There is no need for that!"

"We apologize for the interruption"

Hotsuma: The cook?

Tooma was carrying food... behind him were Tsukumo, Toko and Yuki carrying their food as well..

Shusei: Everyone?

Yuki: I'm glad.. ! Shusei Kun, you can see now?

Shusei: Yes a little bit..

Hotsuma: What are you doing here?

Tooma: It's lunch time, this is my duty to bring food here to Shusei kun…

Tooma puts food on the table.

Shusei: Thank You Tooma San..

Hotsuma: I mean those behind you! What they do here?!

Yuki: Sorry for the inconvenience and coming here without asking..

Hotsuma: No.. But it's just..

Toko: We come to eat here with you..

Shusei: Eh?

Hotsuma: For What?

Yuki: It's Tsukumo kun idea.. We haven't had dinner with you for a while ... Since Shusei kun can't come down to eat with us, we decided to come here this time..

Shusei: (For me..?!)

Shusei and Hotsuma were surprised.

Tsukumo: It would be fun to eat together.. Right, Shusei?

Tsukumo smiled a nice smile, and Yuki and Toko smiled too.

Shusei recalls a previous conversation with Tsukumo and how he talked about feeling fun eating with those close to you, after that Shusei smiled..

Shusei: Thank you...

Yuki, Tsukumo and Toko sat on the table in the room, the table was far from the bed, but still in the same room..

Hotsuma: By the way, where is my share?

Tooma: Ah... Your share still in the kitchen..

Hotsuma: What?!

Tooma: I'll go and bring it

Hotsuma: No…I will go to bring it myself…

Tsukumo: This is unfortunate.. It seems that Hotsuma will not be able to eat with us..

Toko: That's right..

Hotsuma: This is not fair! Wait until I get my food!

Hotsuma came out of the room quickly.

Tooma: Hotsuma kun!? He is gone..

Tooma turned to Shusei and said: I am going now.. I attended the appropriate food to help you to recover your health .. If you need anything else you can ask for it..

Shusei: Thank you..

Tooma smiled.

After putting the food on the table in front of Shusei, Tooma came out of the room..

Tsukumo: But we were joking, we will wait Hotsuma.

Toko: I'll just wait a little bit..

Yuki: HeHe..

Yuki looked at Shusei kun where he seemed to be out of mind.

Yuki: (Shusei kun? )

A few minutes passed, but Hotsuma didn't come.

Toko: He is late! I will eat my food now!

Tsukumo: Wait for the moment, Toko Chan.. He's coming..

Hotsuma entered the room with an angry face, carrying his food in his hands

Toko: Too late!

Hotsuma: Damn that dwarf monkey!

Shusei: Did you fight with Kuroto?!

Hotsuma: It's his fault! He stood in the kitchen with all the bragging!

Yuki: Ah ... He is with Senshirou San, right?

Hotsuma put his food on the table next to them and said: Yes.. He's there...

Yuki: But what happened?

Hotsuma: Nothing.. It just irritates me..

Toko: To mention this, Kuroto said that Hotsuma's face would spoil the taste of food..

Hotsuma: Whhhha!

Tsukumo: Yes ... when we told him to come eat here..

Yuki: That's not! Tsukumo kun.. Toko Chan .. Kuroto kun said Hotsuma kun yawning face spoils his taste of food..

Toko: Yeah… But this is the same meaning, Yuki chan.

Hotsuma stood up from his place, and shouted: "That bastard!"

He walked several quick steps to go to Kuroto, but stopped when he heard Shusei laughing sound.

Shusei: HaHa.. This is really fun..

They were surprised when they saw Shusei laughing, even Hotsuma, but he said: What's so fun, Shusei ?!

Shusei: Hotsuma, for now sit and eat your food .. After they come here to eat with us... Their food is becoming cold..

Hotsuma: S-Sorry…

Toko: The food is really cold ... But ... It's still delicious because we eat it together..

Tsukumo: That's right .. And we saw Shusei laughing ... This is comfortable..

Yuki: So let's start eating?

Hotsuma: Yeah….

"It's been a long time ... before they meet together to eat, before they feel happy together ... comfortable and reassuring!"ss


	10. Crying With The Sky

_**Crying With The Sky**_

* * *

"Sigh.."

Shusei was sitting on the bed under the cover and behind his back a pillow, while Hotsuma was sitting on the nearby table with his school books when Shusei suddenly sighed..

Hotsuma: Hmmm..?

Hotsuma was carrying the pen in his hand, he turned to Shusei and said: What's the matter, Shusei? Do you need something?

Shusei: No .. I just feel bored ...

Hotsuma: Hey! You are the one who asked me to study at such a time, so I bought my books to study in your room..

Shusei: Of course you've been away from school for a few days and you have to go tomorrow too..

Hotsuma: I know.. I'll go to school tomorrow! So why are you feeling bored now?!

Shusei: Why? I've been sitting in bed since morning..

Hotsuma: I guess .. This is really boring.. So i have to leave studying now and talk together…

Shusei: Hotsuma .. Complete your studies..

Hotsuma: I knew you would say that! Yes!

Hotsuma turned to his books..

Shusei: Before that, can I ask you something?

Hotsuma: What?

Shusei: Can you give me one of those books?

Shusei pointed with his finger to his books on the table.

Hotsuma: Ah.. Wait a moment..

Hotsuma stood up and went to the other table.

Hotsuma: Which one you want?

Shusei: The first book..

Hotsuma: I got it..

Hotsuma took the book and went towards the bed to give it to Shusei..

Shusei: Thank you..

Shusei opened the book to a certain page in its middle, Hotsuma was staring at him for a while.

Hotsuma: Can you read now?

Shusei: Yeah.. I think my eyes have become better now.

Hotsuma: I see..

Shusei: Hotsuma ... Sorry, but can you get my glasses too?!

Hotsuma: Stupid! I told you not to say such words! You can just tell me what you want and I'll bring it..

Shusei: Yeah..

Hotsuma: Well, your glasses... I'll bring it to you, where is it?

Shusei: I think it's also on the table next to books and laptop.

Hotsuma: I got it..

Shusei smiled, Hotsuma turned and walked to the table again

Hotsuma looked at the table for glasses, but suddenly panicked and turned to Shusei saying: W-Wait a moment Shusei, you are saying glasses?

Shusei: Eh? Yeah. What is the matter?

Hotusma: It's.. Your glasses..Your glasses..

Shusei: Hmm? You didn't find it?

Hotsuma remembered that he had smashed Shusei glasses before..

Hotsuma leaned his head down saying: I'm really sorry.

Shusei: What do you apologize for?

Hotsuma: Your glasses have crashed..

Shusei: What do you mean?

Hotsuma: I didn't mean that ... But on that day when you came out I was holding it with my hand .. And before I notice…

Shusei: You broke it by your hands?

Hotsuma: Yeah…

Shusei sign: You are really violent..

Hotsuma: I'm sorry…

Shuei: Forget about it now and keep studying..

Hotsuma: But..

Shusei: What now?

Hotsuma: I remembered that now .. Toko told me.. That day that you were awake in the night... Alone...

Shusei: Eh?

Hotsuma: You remember, don't you? The day you told me to go to sleep to rest, to save Yuki! .. But you didn't do that... Why?

Shusei, who was looking at Hotsuma didn't say anything, then he looked at the book in his hands silently..

Hotsuma: Shusei.. Why? You still wanted to hide from me and prefer to be alone and do everything on your own... I just... At that time ... I really felt the pain…

Shusei: I'm Sorry… It wasn't that I wanted to hide from you .. But I don't know .. At that time, I thought that was what I had to do .. I know I was wrong.. But I followed it without responsibility ... I have exhausted myself so much ... and everyone was put at risk because of that ... If I were involved with everyone before that, maybe the result would be better ...

Hotsuma: Shusei..

Shusei: But it wasn't so bad, isn't it? I mean Yuki and Tsukumo are okay now ..

Hotsuma: And also?

Shusei: Eh?

Hotsuma: You always forget about yourself! You are a fool! What about you? You don't have to talk about the dangerous time and just about everyone, but look at yourself too! You are still as you are Shusei ..

Shusei: No…

Hotsuma: You feel sorry just because you weren't able to fight with us, isn't right? Despite this you are the person who saved everyone there..

Shusei: What do you want to say?

Hotsuma: You didn't understand that yet?! Just think more about himself! Only this...

Shusei: Hotsuma..

Hotsuma: When I look at you now, I know what happened was not good ... but you're still thinking of others and not in yourself!

Shusei: …

Hotsuma: Did you understand that, Shusei? For the next time we will do everything together!

Shusei: Yeah… Sorry…

Hotsuma: Then… Please! Don't hide anything from me again..

Shusei: Yeah..

Hotsuma: If that's the case, that's good..

Shusei: Well, now go back to your study I'll read a little bit in the book ..

Hotsuma: Whha!

Shusei: What? You think I'll let you keep talking to avoid studying!

Hotsuma: I know…

Hotsuma returned to sit on the chair with books in front of him

Hotsuma: (Damn.. How boring is this study!)

…

The next day, Hotsuma had breakfast with everyone, Yuki and the rest were about to go to school…

Hotsuma: Damn! Why should I go to school today...

Tachibana: Hotsuuu...To school…

Hotsuma: Yeah! And above all this, Shusei made me study for five hours straight in yesterday!

Toko: Waahh! Five hours?

Tsukumo: Heee... Shusei did a lot to you..

Kuroto: Despite this, the stupid will remain a Stupid..

Hotsuma: What?

Tachibana: Hey... Come on, you all go to school, Be careful.. And see you.

Yuki: Yes..

At the same time, they had reached, where a black car stood in front of the school.. After that, a very pretty girl with long blond hair came out the car, she wears school clothes.. They stood for a while staring from the other side..

Tsukumo: That girl?

Kuroto: She wears a red tie that means she is second year?

Toko: Ahh, Sora San… She is a student who has moved to our class recently..

Yuki: Hmm, yes, I've seen her in school before..

Suddenly, Hotsuma made two steps forward and stared at her strangely..

Yuki: Hotsuma kun? What's wrong?

Hotsuma: ( Like an Opast Woman… )

Yuki: Hotsuma Kun?

Hotsuma: Nothing… But I feel a little annoyed just to look at her.

Toko: Huh? Why?!

Hotsuma: I don't know!

Yuki: Hotsuma kun ... I don't think it's good to talk about her this bad way ..

Hotsuma: I didn't say anything…

Tsukumo: You said about her "Annoyed" ..This terrible...

Hotsuma: Hey, just look at her! Don't she look like that kind of arrogant people?!

Toko: She's a blonde-haired girl like you, or are you jealous?

Hotsuma: You stupid! What do you think about me?

Tsukumo: She's just a very pretty girl..

Toko: Tsukumo, what are you saying about her?

She felt a little jealous of his words.

Tsukumo: Hotsuma ... Don't say such harsh words about a beautiful girl ..

Toko: Tsukumo?!

Tsukumo: What, Toko Chan?

Toko: See Yuki Chan, Tsukumo attracted to her greatly…

Yuki was staring at the girl

Yuki: …

Toko: Yuki Chan?

Yuki: Ah, sorry. What's wrong, Toko Chan?

Toko: Even you Yuki Chan!

Kuroto: What do you think Yuki?

Yuki: I was thinking she looked like a very nice girl.. I saw her taking care of a little cat behind the school.. So I don't think she is bad..

Toko: Yuki Chan!

Yuki: Eh? T-Toko Chan?

Toko: Yes, I know she is a good girl! But when I hear Tsukumo and Yuki Chan say nice words about her I feel jealous!

Yuki: Ehhhhhh?!

Tsukumo: Toko Chan?

Hotsuma: Just forget it, let's go now..

They walked into the school where Sora was in front of them with a classmate, then some students came to her..

"Good Morning Sora San!"

She smiled to them gently and said: Good morning all..

Tsukumo: It seems she very popular among the boys..

Toko: Hfff! Yaaah, Sora San is very popular in our class! Just like Shusei! Even though she started with us a very short time ago!

Tsukumo looked at Toko, who was walking in front of them as if she were angry..

Tsukumo: Toko Chan... You look very cute when you are jealous now..

Yuki: T-Tsukumo kun! I don't think that would be good!

Toko: Toko turned to them, with red cheeks and said: Tsukumo! You always embarrass me with your gentle words

Yuki: Ehhhh?!

Toko grabbed Tsukumo's hand and said: Let's go!

Yuki was standing surprised while Toko held Tsukumo's hand and went away.

Hotsuma: This is useless Yuki, don't try to understand these two stupid sibling!

Yuki: HeHeHe..

…

After that, the students entered their class as usual.. Kuroto entered before them, while

Hotsuma and Yuki entered later..

"Renjou kun.."

They could hear the girls whispering from afar as they remembered his name.. Hotsuma stood staring for some time..

Yuki: Hotsuma kun?

Hotsuma: This is annoying..!

Yuki: H-Hotsuma kun! Calm down!

Everyone stopped whispering after Hotsuma shouted at them

Kuroto was sitting looking at the other side, saying, "What an idiot.."

Hotsuma: This is good now, let's sit Yuki..

Yuki: Y-Yes…

Yuki: (Now I think about it... I think they are really special.. All the Zweilts.. )

While Hotsuma put his bag on the table, and Yuki walked beside his seat..

"Ooh... you come today Renjou?"

Hotsuma looked angry, he knew this voice, someone who never agreed with him.. "Nawaki"

A student in Hotsuma class, affiliated to a basketball club like Hotsuma too..

Nawaki: Did you know that? Our team lost the game you missed.

Hotsuma: (They have lost?)

Yuki was looking worried: (Hotsuma kun..)

Nawaki: You have missed an important match like that, what have you been doing?!

Hotsuma looked at him provocatively and said: This has nothing to do with you.

Nawaki: You…!

The bell has rung, the students sat in their places until the lesson begins..

In the second year Class..

Sora was sitting, and she was thinking deeply and imaginatively..

Sora: (Again… Shusei didn't come to school today... Since I moved to this school, I have only seen him once on it ... Isn't this strange? I wonder what happened with him? I just don't want... To be a bad luck in his life too!)

The next day.

Shusei was at Isuzu for examination, while the others were at school.

Isuzu: Hmmm, it looks like everything's fine now. How do you feel?

Shusei: I'm fine… Thank you, then can I go to school tomorrow?

He was closing his shirt buttons.

Isuzu: At now, what matters is that you must not use your Kami no Me yet, so that's fine. I'll tell Takashiro the details so you can go to school tomorrow, but you still have to pay more attention, if you feel anything strange tell me immediately.

Shusei: I understood, then later.

Shusei left the place, he was walking and thinking.

In the school.

Before the next lesson began, Hotsuma stand up and went to the bench on the opposite side holding a notebook in his hand

Hotsuma: Yoshino?

Yoshino: Y-Yes?

Hotsuma: This is your notebook.

Yoshino: Yes, but have you finished? If you need more time I don't mind.

Hotsuma: No, I've studied what I missed, thank you.

Yoshino: Yes.

Yuki was sitting and looking at Hotsuma, he smiled (Apparently, Hotsuma kun doesn't speak gently with the rest of the class students except Yoshino san, she seems to be the only one who understands the kindness of Hotsuma kun.)

Hotsuma came back and sat down, and Yuki, who sitting opposite him, said: Hotsuma kun, you seem to have studied well in the previous days?

Hotsuma: Ah, Somehow, I really don't want to do such a boring thing, but Shusei was sitting all the time looking at me so I had no other choice.

Yuki: Haha, you really don't like studying.

Outside, the atmosphere was cool, Sora, that mysterious girl, was standing beside the wall of the school alone.

As time passed, they were living normal lives, but within each of them they had that heavy burden.

Shusei was sitting at his desk and there was a book in front of him, he sighed and put his hand on his eyes. Suddenly, Hotsuma entered the room with a lively voice and said: Shusei, I'm back!

While Shusei was covering a part of his eye with his hand, he looked at Hotsuma with a terrifying look and say: Hotsuma... Welcome back!

Hotsuma slipped back for a moment and said: Eh? Why do you look at me this way? Did I do something wrong? No! Why you are angry!

Shusei got up and walked a few steps and said: No... I'm not angry at all... I still can't enjoy reading as usual because you broke my glasses..

Hotsuma: Wha!

Shusei: And because of my vision now, the reading is really hard!

Hotsuma raised his hand to apologize and said: I really sorry.

Shusei: Forget about that, how was your day at school?

Hotsuma: As usual..

Shusei: Hmm.. As usual.. Then, You haven't focused on the lessons today? perhaps you slept in some of them, isn't it?

For a moment, Hotsuma felt worried and confused.

Hotsuma: Huuh! This didn't happen.. I have done my best as I told you!

Shusei walked and said: Yes, Yes.

Hotsuma: Hey Shusei! What a reaction! You don't believe me, right?! You can ask Yuki about it!

Shusei sat on the edge of the bed and said: I don't need to ask Yuki about that, I know it.. You will not change.

Hotsuma: Then, you really didn't believe me! I really..

But Hotsuma stopped talking when he saw Shusei rubbing his eyes.

Hotsuma: Shusei?

Shusei: What?

Hotsuma: Your eyes? Is everything alright?

Shusei: Ah. Don't worry about this, Fujiwara Sensei said it will return to normal with time..

Hotsuma: I see..

Shusei: But I have to read

Hotsuma: Tch! How do you like reading like this? It's boring!

Shusei: Boring?

Hotsuma: That's right! No, I did not want to say that. Why don't you ask Tachibana to bring another glasses? It's not as if you are asking for something as great as I do when I ask

him to bring me some new games!

Shusei: Stupid, there are some things that have their own values

Hotsuma: Was it important to you?

Shusei: Somewhat, but it's OK, I'll get another one later

Hotsuma: I see.

Shusei: Tomorrow, I will return to school as well

Hotsuma: Tomorrow?

Shusei: Yes, Fujiwara sensei allowed that, also I cannot miss more. For this tomorrow I will go with you to school..

Hotsuma: This makes me happy but don't start moving here and there to do your usual work! At least until...

Shusei: I know..

They can speak naturally, that anxious time has passed? But..

The next day, Shusei and Hotsuma were walking together, while Yuki, Toko, Tsukumo and Kuroto walking ahead of them.

Finally, they were close to the school while they were talking normal conversations all the time, Tsukumo was carrying in his hand the Nuts and candy that are always with him.

Shusei: Tsukumo, we are now close to school, if I keep carrying this food I will have to confiscate it when we enter the school

They turned to him.

Hotsuma: Hey! Shusei!

Tsukumo: I see, Shusei will return to his work as usual, I will not be able to take this in school.. This is unfortunate..

Toko: This is not unfortunate, Tsukumo ate it all the time at home, and at school, it would be better if he stopped at school at least. This food is unhealthy!

Hotsuma: Shusei, what would we tell you?

Shusei: Eh?

Hotsuma: Don't exhaust yourself with these things.. You act like this even before we arrive! Did you miss these works in this way?!

Yuki: This is Shusei kun we know.

Tsukumo: So I have to deal with all of this before we get there, help me Toko chan..

Tsukumo had wanted Toko to eat with him..

Toko: Ehhh? I can't, I'm dieting!

Tsukumo: Oh that's right, then Yuki and Kuroto eat some of it..

They stood for some time close to school

Tsukumo: Shusei.. Of course I cannot eat this food I like at school, but I am happy..

Shusei: Eh?

Tsukumo: Because you are fine now and you are coming to school with us, we will not feel pleasure if we are not all together..

Shusei: Tsukumo..

Hotsuma: That's right! So let's go!

They walked a little until they enter school, at that moment they heard several voices calling..

"Usui Kun!" .. "Usui Senpai!" .. "The prince!" …

The voices of several girls when they saw Shusei come to school, it was not strange Shusei has a great popularity among the girls, they are happy that he returned to school after a few days absent

Hotsuma: Tch! How annoying..

They began to approach them even more to talk to Shusei

Shusei: I apologize all, I have to go now.

Hotsuma: I know there will be no other time without the annoying girls…

Tsukumo: See you later, Shusei.

Toko: See you.

Hotsuma: Let's go, too, Yuki

Yuki: Y-Yes.. Kuroto kun too..

Kuroto: Ah.

They left.. Shusei, who talked for a while with the girls, then went into the school.

When Shusei came out to the school yard he looked as though he was looking for someone.. That blonde girl was sitting alone on a bench away from the rest of the students.. He walked slowly towards her until he came in front of her, she was distracted and looked at the ground and didn't notice his presence

Shusei: Sora..

She was surprised to find someone close to her, but she was even more surprised when it was Shusei who stood before her, the person she was worried about him..

Sora: S-Shusei..?

Shusei: I apologize for interrupting you

Sora: Interrupting me? Did you think I was doing something?

Shusei walked forward and then sat on the seat next to her

Shusei: You were thinking about something.. And I have interrupting your thinking. Isn't that what happened?

Sora: Ohh! Noo… You don't need to be officially with me this way! Shusei laughed for a while and said: Don't worry, I was joking...

Sora: Ehhhh? You can really joke?

Shusei: Huh? What do you mean by this?

Sora: According to the girls, you act like the prince, so you look serious most of the time even though you smile at them

Shusei: I act like a prince? I really don't understand this..

Sora: Your personality.. Your superiority and popularity.. The girls here talk a lot about you, you don't know this?

After this, a sad look appeared to Sora's face.

Shusei: By leaving this aside why do you look sad? Didn't you like the school here?

Sora: Shusei… I came to this school for only one reason.. You know it, don't you?

Shusei: Yeah..

Sora: So can I ask you what happened with you? Since I came to this school you are constantly absent! I asked the girls, they said you sometimes miss but recently you missed more than before! What is the reason? Maybe..

Sora looked at Shusei, but she was surprised by the serious expressions on his face..

Sora: I apologize, it seems I..

Shusei: No..

Sora: Then at least tell me ... Are you really okay? You ... You have not got any dangerous things lately?

Shusei: I'm fine now.. Actually, I.. No, we are ... Maybe anyone may be at risk, no one knows what will happen with him every day...

Sora: I see…

Shusei: This thing is my destiny in this life, my friends too ... This starts from our childhood...

Sora: From childhood?

Shusei: Yes..

Sora: You are really strange and mysterious..

Shusei: Not as like you.. You are more mysterious than me..

Sora: No! You are more! You speak mysterious things, and even now I don't understand a lot, I met with you in a strange way and many things happened! And on top of this I don't understand why you forgot me so easily!

Shusei: I'm sorry, but I really didn't understand it either..

Sora: I ... I thought a lot. How could this happen? But ... I didn't find any answer, maybe you're the only person who will understand this..

Shusei: Sora..

Sora: I don't want anything. If you don't want to remember, that's fine. But..

Shusei: …

Sora: I just wanted to thank the person who saved my life as it should be, but ... you didn't remember it and didn't remember me, so it was a big shock to me.. I'm sorry..

Shusei: That's why I want to thank you..

Sora: Eh?

Shusei: As I told you before, I felt that there was something strange before you coming to school that day,... But I deluded myself that it was just a feeling not real.. Despite this, I feel lost, and I try to forget it.. But that made me feel more tired.. But after I met you, I

could understand that this was not just a feeling.. I had to understand that something really happened to me, so I had to look for it myself.

Sora: So it seems that a lot of things are getting with you..

Shusei: Yeah.. I'm also happy because I saved you ..

Sora: Eh! Shusei..!

Shusei: I apologize because I haven't remembered that yet. But I will not forget you. It is a promise, right?

Sora smiled and said: That's true, if you forget me again, I will not forgive you! I will wait for you ... until you remember ... At that time I will say thank you to the person who saved my life..

Shusei also smiled and said: Yeah..

Shusei: ((I have to know it, otherwise I cannot feel that everything is okay with me.. Anyway, this is something I have to know alone, I cannot tell Hotsuma about that anymore, maybe I have to believe in my intuition this time! ))

The school bell rang.

Shusei stood up and said: We will talk at another time.. We have to go now..

Sora: Yes..

It was a small conversation, didn't take much time between them, but it had a lot of meanings, which will change a lot in the future.

Lessons began as usual, in the second year class, Shusei was sitting thinking about something.

Shusei: (But I'm still worried about him, Ken.. Since I could finally get out today, maybe I have to go with Hotsuma to see him after school..)

During the break, students in the arena to rest and eat, Shusei was walking in the aisle toward the basketball court.

Shusei: (By mention that, I have never seen him train or play with the others here. He has always asked me to do so. I think this will surprise him, but I have no choice since he asked me.. He would be angry if I work today.. )

Shusei approached the basketball court and was able to hear the sound of the balls and the players' movement, when he was near the door, he heard a voice saying, "You bastard!"

It was Hotsma's voice.

Shusei: ( Eh? )

"You are the one who stood in my way!"

"Stop fighting you two!"

"Senpai! It his fault!"

"What happened to you both? Recently you have been fighting throughout the training! This affects and hinders our training! Can you stop this now?!"

Hotsuma: Tche!

Nawaki: You bastard! How dare you respond so on Snapei!

"There's nothing wrong with that"

Nawaki: I will not accept this person to be in our team anymore! We lost the previous game because of him! He didn't even apologize for it! And behaves as if nothing has happened! Hey! Come on say something! Why did you miss the previous game! Don't act like that, you idiot!

Hotsuma: …

"Is it okay! We will win in the next game, we have to train with all our strength until that..You understand?"

Nawaki: Of course more than anyone!

This was something that hurt him to hear, Shusei, who heard their conversation, felt a lump in his chest, he could not look inside, didn't want to see Hotsuma face who was in such a

position .. But somehow he was able to feel his pain...

Shusei continued his walk in silence away from the place..

The school day ended, the students began to return home, at that time Shusei was sitting alone in the moral committee room.

Then he heard a voice calling him " Shusei! "

Shusei: Hotsuma?

Hotsuma: As I expected you will be here! What do you do? Let's go home!

Shusei: Where is Yuki and the other?

Hotsuma: They are waiting in front of the school

Shusei: Hotsuma.. I want to go somewhere today, will you come with me?

Hotsuma: Of course, but where will you go?

Shusei: There's something I'm worried about. I'll tell you when we get there, let's go tell Yuki and the rest that we will be a little late today.

Hotsuma: I got it..

Yuki, Tsukumo and Toko were standing in front of the school

Yuki: Kuroto kun was gone with Senshirou San a little while ago

Tsukumo: Ah, Luka there..

Yuki: Ehh?

He was waiting for Yuki close to the place, at the same time, Hotsuma and Shusei arrived.

Shusei told them that he would go with Hotsuma to a place before returning home.

Hotsuma and Shusei left, Toko looked at Yuki and Luka, who was waiting for away.

Toko: Yuki Chan ... Sorry for that, but can you come back home today with Luka?

Yuki: Eh?

Tsukumo: Toko Chan?

Toko held Tsukumo's hand and said: I and Tsukumo will go today in date.

Yuki: Date? Amm, I understand, then I will go with Luka

Toko: Be careful Yuki Chan.

Yuki: Ah.. I am going..

Yuki ran toward Luka, waved to Toko and Tsukumo and left the place with him.

Tsukumo: Toko Chan?

Toko: I think these two need some time together from time to time

Tsukumo: I see..

Toko: And by mentioning this, we didn't come out on time for a while, let's go and enjoy like Hotsuma and Shusei!

Tsukumo: Yes, Toko Chan…

Yuki and Luka were walking alone

Luka: Where did the rest go?

Yuki: Kuroto kun went with Senshirou San, Hotsuma kun and Shusei kun were both together, Toko Chan said she would go on a date with Tsukumo kun..

Luka: I see..

Yuki: ((Thinking about it, it seems to me as if Toko Chan wanted me to be with Luka alone))

Luka: What's the matter Yuki?

Yuki: Ah… Nothing.. But..

Luka: What?

Yuki: Since we are alone.. Do you like to walk a little before we go home?

Luka: I don't mind, do you like to go to a certain place?

Yuki: Hmm, I think I'd like to go somewhere quiet..

Luka: Then, we will go to any place you want..

Yuki: Thank you Luka.

Elsewhere, Shusei was sitting next to the window of the taxi, silent and mindless, looking outside, while Hotsuma sat beside him. Hotsuma was able to feel that there were something wrong with Shusei, he was waiting for him to start talking, but Shusei kept silent all the time avoiding Hotsuma who sitting next to

Him. After a while, Hotsuma began to talk.

Hotsuma: Shusei?

But Shusei, who was looking at the other side, didn't pay attention

Hotsuma raised his voice saying: Hey! SHUSEI !

Shusei finally noticed him.

Shusei: What?

Hotsuma: "What?" You!

Shusei: Sorry, did you say something?

Hotsuma sighed and said: I didn't ask you where we go, I didn't also ask you to whom you took this dessert, but ... at least there is something wrong with you! Did something happen?

Shusei: I was just thinking

Hotsuma: I can see that! But ... it looks as though something is bothering you! If there is something, tell me!

Shusei: Not so, but I haven't been out of the home for a while, so I was meditating abroad..

Hotsuma: Just this? Is there anything that bothers you?

Shusei: No ... I was thinking about the child we were going to visit

Hotsuma: Child?

Shusei: The place is nearby, Hotsuma we have arrived.

Hotsuma and Shusei came out of the taxi, Hotsuma looked at the place with astonishment

Hotsuma: Hey! Shusei.. This place is..

Shusei: Let's go, Hotsuma…

Hotsuma: Shusei! Wait..

Hotsuma: (What is he thinking of coming here?)

They were in front of the park where the previous incident took place.

In another park, Yuki was sitting with Luka on a bench. The atmosphere was calm, like a place where they were relieved of the burdens they carried all the time, but this was not possible...

Luka: What happened Yuki? You seem worried about something?

Yuki: That's right, I wanted to spend some time together, but ... it seems that I cannot help.. I have been thinking.. I'm worried a lot. Recently a lot of incidents happened with us.

Luka: Do you mean Duras?

Yuki: Yes.. Enemies appear and disappear ... We don't know when they are coming back…. This is….

Luka: Because they are hiding behind the barriers. No one can get there. They are waiting for the right opportunity to move again. This is their style in attack..

Yuki: Yes…

A worried look was on Yuki's face..

Luka: Don't worry..

Yuki: Eh?

Luka: I will protect you Yuki..

Yuki: Luka..

Luka: No matter who appears, I will not allow anyone to harm you .. I will always be by your side ...

Yuki felt comfortable, smiled and said: Thank you Luka

Yuki: (( That's right... Luka .. And everyone.. We will always be together))

Luka: Rain..

Yuki: Eh?

Luka: Soon it will rain.. I can tell that..

Yuki: Then let's go home now ... and the atmosphere is a bit cold..

Luka: Yeah..

Elsewhere, Shusei was walking inside the park and behind him, Hotsuma, who seemed worried, was walking behind him

Hotsuma: Hey… Shusei… What do you want from this place?

Shusei: I told you we've come.. So you'll know ..

Hotsuma: But..!

Shusei: Ahh… There..

He was referring to where a group of children were playing

Hotsuma: ((Impossible.. ))

Hotsuma: Shusei ... that kid...

Shusei: Yes, I was worried about him. That's why I wanted to talk to him a bit..

Hotsuma: Shusei…You..

Shusei: What?

There is something wrong. Shusie should not be behaving that way. That's what Hotsuma thought. But he wasn't able to say anything. He was so astonished that he looked silently..

Shusei called out: Ken!

The children were aware of Hotsuma and Shusei who looked at them, as if they wanted something from them..

"The brothers there look here. Does anyone know them?"

"No."

"I also don't know them.."

" I will go to ask them what they want"

"Eh? But…"

"Wait, Ken Chan!"

The child was running toward them, the anxious expression were on Hotsuma's face, for moments he felt helpless, Hotsuma

grabbed Shusei's hand firmly and said: Shusei we have to go! Hurry!

Shusei: EH? What happened suddenly?

Hotsuma: Don't ask anything! Just let's go! Come on!

Hotsuma grabbed Shusei hand more forcefully and pulled him back

Shusei: Eh?! Wait! Hotsuma!

Hotsuma: (I cannot make Shusei talk to that kid!)

"The child arrived at them and said, "Big brother, do you want something?"

Hotsuma turned to him with dismay and said: Whaa ! You kid, go from here quickly!

Afterward, Shusei pulled his hand out of Hotsuma lightly and looked at it seriously and said: Hotsuma.. What are you trying to do. I want to talk to him!

Hotsuma: But! Shusei…

Shusei: Maybe I should not let you come with me ...

Hotsuma: Naa! Shusei! It's not like that.. It's…!

But Shusei ignored him and turned to the child and said: Ken ..

Ken: EH?

Shusei: I'm glad you look okay.. And play with the rest, I was a bit worried..

Hotsuma: (You are wrong Shusei ... You don't have to talk to him.. This child .. Anymore ...))

Shusei: What?

Ken: Big Brother.. Who are you? How do you know my name?

Shusei: Ehhh?

Hotsuma: That's why I told you..

Hotsuma: ( This child .. will not remember anything about us and what happened.. This is what always happens... Why ... Why did Shusei forget such a thing?)

Shusei: (Who am I? This child who was sad and lonely ... This child who asked me to play with him ... And also ... This child who reminded me of Hotsuma past ... Why?))

Shusei: You don't remember me?

Ken: Sorry, I don't know you..

Shusei: I see..

Hotsuma: Shusei..?

Shusei: Big brother apologizes... Maybe I made a mistake..

Ken: Then I will go...Good-bye..

Shusei: Good-bye.. Ken…

The child returned to the rest of the children, while Shusei stared at him, Hotsuma who was standing in the place was looking at Shusei, how much sadness appeared on his face .. not only that ... how much confusion, he felt at that moment .. They both say Inside it .. "Why?!"

Hotsuma: Shusei..?

Shusei: At least he looks okay and plays with the other children ... There is no reason to worry about him anymore...

Hotsuma: But…

Shusei: Let's sit nearby..

Shusei walked away from the place. Hotsuma was standing looking at him. He could not see anything except his back. But it seemed to him how Shusei felt very sad for some reason ...

Hotsuma: Shusei..

Hotsuma: (Is this because of that medicine? Damn! Again this medicine!)

Shusei and Hotsuma sat on a park bench, silent all the time. Hotsuma was worried. But he was hesitant to say anything ... he felt as if a disaster had happened.

Hotsuma: Sh-usei..? Are you Okay?

But Shusei didn't answer him, he seemed sad..

Hotsuma: Shusei..

Shusei: Hotsuma…

Hotsuma: What?

Shusei: This dessert .. You can eat it..

Hotsuma: But..

Shusei: Just take it..

He is speaking quietly. He didn't want to argue more about it, he took the dessert that was with him, and opened it. He looked at Shusei and said: Do you want some of that dessert?

Shusei: No.. You can eat it alone.

Hotsuma: (How could he say such a sad thing? But… I can tell…)

Hotsuma ate some of the dessert..

Hotsuma: Wow it's really delicious! A…

Hotsuma wanted to say anything that changed that bleak and incomprehensible atmosphere for Shusei, but he looked in his direction and found that Shusei had not paid any attention to him.

Shusei: That child ..

Hotsuma: What?

Shusei: In that incident .. I remembered what was happening with you in your childhood ..That child was sad ... He saw what the other cannot see .. There was someone who control

him .. The rest thought about him as a monster.. He was lonely .. No one with him ...

Hotsuma's eyes widened as he listened to Shusei.

Shusei: Duras..They only create suffering for others..

Hotsuma: That's right.. That's why we have to fight them..

Shusei: Yeah..

Hotsuma: (Just this? Is this what Shusei wanted to say? He didn't ask anything else.. Why the child didn't remember him ... He forgot that we were wiping the victims' memory so that they could live as if nothing had happened to them.. Why he didn't ask anything?))

Shusei: (I feel a pain in my chest ... I don't understand why ... But ... I can know that Sora felt such a pain before .. As a person who saved her life and she wanted to thank him .. In the end he didn't remember anything about her ... The Child who I was worried about .. He didn't remember me ... Maybe, Sora was worried about me? That's why she wanted to see me again… I don't know … )

In his memory, Shusei remembered many things that has happened recently.

Shusei ((" Big Brother.. Who are you? How do you know my name?"

"Eh..?"

"I finally met you!"

"Shusei.."

"You.. I haven't seen you before.. Are you a new student?"

I'm really sorry Sora ..

…

That's right .. Hotsuma said before ...

"I have an important game.."

"After three days.."

"This game is also very important"

"I will definitely make my team win.. They said they will depend on me.. So I can not disappoint them.."

I was happy ... Hotsuma was no longer afraid to get close to everyone.. He can talk normally with other ... He found his pleasure in life ...But….. Tachibana San told me ... When I was sleeping ... Hotsuma didn't go to school with Yuki and the rest...

Why did I forget that? Hotsuma had an important things in the school...

"I will not accept this person to be in our team anymore! We lost the previous game because of him!"

No… No… Stop that… It's not his fault..

It's my fault ... Sorry Hotsuma ... after being able to play with everyone ... I ... Maybe I was stupid for this it was a punishment for me? But ... I want just to know one thing ... What happened before I met Sora? Everything has changed since that time ... It seems as if everyone is making fun of me ...They hiding something as I did not feel this!... WHY! This has become a big burden on me ..

I don't want to feel like a toy in someone hand..

It's hurt…. It's hurt… I cannot bear more .. ))

While Shusei was drowning in his thoughts, points of rain began to descend from heaven.

Hotsuma: It is raining..! Shusei let's..

The sky was raining, at a moment Hotsuma surprise when he looked at Shusei .. It seemed as if there were tears on his face .. He didn't really know ... Was he crying? Or that the rain was on his face? But in any case ... His face was really sad .. As if he was crying out of pain ... That's how Hotsuma felt as he looked at him, and the sky raining profusely..

Hotsuma stood staring at Shusei, who was sitting on the bench, they were wet because of heavy rain..

Hotsuma: Shusei..? It is raining.. Let's go somewhere else..

Shusei: ….

Hotsuma: Shusei?

Shusei, who was sitting in the rain, was in a moment of terrible calm, he didn't answer his partner who was staring at him and calling him...

Hotsuma: (Oi Oi! What's going on here! He has not cried for a moment, isn't it?! This is not true! Is not that Shusei!)

Hotsuma: Shusei…

Hotsuma: (That was only the rain ... certainly ... )

Suddenly, Shusei stood up and walked several steps forward, turning his back against Hotsuma, who was looking at him with concern, Shusei continued walking away from Hotsuma.

Hotsuma eyes widened, the scene when he saw Shusei was walking without seeing anything but his back made him feel bad ... As though he was actually moving away from him without returning...

For a moment he stretched his hand toward Shusei, but when Hotsuma looked at his hand it was actually trembling

Hotsuma: My hand is…?

Hotsuma: (Hey! Don't go! Don't go away! Don't leave me! Look at me!)

Hotsuma, who was staring at his trembling hand, raised his head to look at Shusei, he was still walking away..

Hotsuma: SHUSEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

He cried with all his voice, his Kami no Koe..

At that moment, Shusei stopped, and finally turned to him, he looked toward Hotsuma, who rushed to him

But when Hotsuma stood in front of him, Shusei looked at him in a frightening way..

Shusei: Your voice is too high!

Hotsuma: Huh!?

Hotsuma: (he is angry! Is it possible that he will not listen to me!)

Shusei: We aren't here at home! Don't scream like this in a public place!

Hotsuma: It's not like that!

Shusei: I suppose this sound that released a little while ago is your Kami no Koe..

Hotsuma: Kami no Koe?!

Shusei: I was trying hard to focus and think of something important! But you cut all my thoughts!

He said it in a way as if he was angry..

Hotsuma: Ehhhhhh?!

Hotsuma: (My heart was about to stop and he was angry for another order! I actually can't handle Shusei when he is angry)

Shusei: Honestly.. You won't let a person think alone for a while!

Hotsuma: S-Sorry! I didn't mean that! But you went away without saying a word!

Shusei: And what is the problem with that?! I thought you'd understand that easily/

Hotsuma: What do I understand!? If you don't tell me your words, then I am stupid to understand what you think!

Shusei: Yes! Yes! I'm thinking of something important now, that's what I needed focus and I didn't answer you! Do you understand now?!

Hotsuma: Then! You have to say that from the start!

Shusei: OK… It's my bad.. If you understand this, then don't interrupt my thoughts again

...

Hotsuma: I got it! Hurry and finish this stuff!

Hotsuma: (I really don't know what I have to do now ... He told me earlier about it ... but in the end I could not do anything for him ...How long will this remain within him?!)

That's what Hotsuma thought, looking at Shusei, who was a little away from him..

Hotsuma: (If only I told him to go somewhere else ... It's really raining ...)

Where Shusei stood, he raised his head to the top a little, the rain was falling heavily on his face..

Shusei: (It rains really profusely ... this rain ... it obscures the sun ..

I thought for a while that I could live as if nothing had happened ... in the end ... I thought I didn't need anything ... But .. now it's different ... I really want to know what I lost ?! What happened?! I can understand now ... I cannot go on like this ... Without knowing I'll be in a state of loss and chaos... But how?! How do I know?! Who knows?! No... Who will tell me! I need to know the

truth... Thinking about it ... I wonder ... Why my opinion differs so paradoxically! There's something ... something if I know it ... I'll understand everything! Where is the thing I lost ?! How did I meet Sora ?! What happened before that ?! I don't really know anything ... I don't understand either ...)

His thoughts stopped for a moment, Shusei looked at Hotsuma from afar, he was looking at him silently and worried..

Shusei: ( Uh, that's right ... I cannot stand this way anymore ... It will worry him ...)

Shusei went towards Hotsuma, who was standing motionless waiting for him. But does the person's thinking really end?

Shusei: Let's back…

Hotsuma:…

They walk silently under the rain .. There is only the sound of heavy rain in the place,

everyone left and went to hide from the rain..

Hotsuma: Shusei..

Shusei: Ah…

Hotsuma: Talk to me ...

Shusei: What?

Hotsuma: Shusei.. Please tell me everything that bothers you!

Shusei: ….

But Shusei was terribly silent

Hotsuma: What? I beg you! Your calmness in this way frightens me!

Shusei: So what do you want me to do? I cannot even raise my voice..

Hotsuma: Shusei…It's not good ... You know that I'm here for you!

Shusei: Thank you…

Hotsuma: Hey! Just tell me what bothers you? Everything inside you! Aren't we partners?

Shusei: That's right..

Hotsuma: Then... Tell me what you are thinking now..?

Shusei: That's right .. You don't know that, right? I suppose I have complicated feelings, Isn't it?

Hotsuma: "complicated feelings" What is that?!

Shusei: Because it's complicated I cannot know ... Yes it's complex feelings..

Hotsuma: I'm really serious, you can explain it in a way I can understand!

Shusei: At the moment, I will say just one thing ... I cannot say more than this..

Hotsuma: HUH! WHY NOT!

Shusei: This is the only thing I can say ..

Hotsuma: How can you say something like that!

Shusei: Sorry..

Hotsuma: WAIT!

Shusei: Hotsuma…

Hotsuma: What?!

Shusei: At this time only.. That means I will talk about this later..

Hotsuma: I got it! But...Even if you said that! This feeling ... this annoyance! Do you expect me to leave it as it is! Of course NO!

Shusei: I'm just telling you that we'll talk later about it .. I don't want that now ..

Hotsuma: You know I'm worried now, I will remain worried if you are not okay! Don't think I'll let you be lonely!

Shusei: Things are really fine now.. You can consider it just a small topic..

Hotsuma: BUT….!

Shusei: I promise you... You are my partner after all ... Is this good?

Hotsuma: (( think he will not saying anything to me no matter what I do ... although I know the reason ... but I don't know how he feels ... but ... Shusei promises me now Is this good? )

Shusei: Hotsuma?

Hotsuma: I got it… You promised me ... so protect your promise !

Shusei: Of course.

Hotsuma (I'm really useless .. )

Shusei: Hotsuma…

Hotsuma: What?

Shusei: Don't tell anyone what happened a little while ago

Hotsuma: W-What do you mean?

Shusei: You know..

Hotsuma: (Damn! .. How do I act with this situation now! What does this mean?))

Shusei: Please..

Hotsuma: Sh-sei…

Shusei: As a partner for you ... There are some things that I don't want to share except with you.. I don't want anyone else to know...

Hotsuma: As secrets.. Huh.

Shusei: Yeah… Something like this..

Hotsuma: Idiot ... how can you say such a thing .. Of course I will .. I understand this well, we are partners after all!

Shusei: I apologize ... I think I'm not in a good mood today ..

Hotsuma: Don't worry about that.. But please .. Trust me.. At any time I will be there for you!

Shusei: Yeah… I know.. Thank you..

Hotsuma: You know .. you are the most important thing to me in the life .. That's why I will…

Shusei interrupted him and said: Ah.. That's right…

Hotsuma: What..

((He always interrupts me at that moment! Why!))

Shusei: Hotsuma… You have to..

Before Shusei completes your words, he started coughing

Hotsuma: Shusei? Again? What's wrong?

Shusei: Nothing.. I… But ... Shusei wasn't able to complete his words because he was coughing again..

Hotsuma: Shusei?

Shusei: It's Okay… Let's go back now ...

Hotsuma: Definitely.. See to yourself! You're completely wet.

Shusei: Sorry Hotsuma ... You were also wet because of me ...

The two were completely wet. They talked a lot under the rain...

Hotsuma: Don't worry about such a thing .. Anyway we have to go! I'm worried about you, I bet you'll get cold now!

Shusei laughed and said: What about you?

Hotsuma: I'm fine! You know that ... Because ...

Shusei: Because ...?

Hotsuma: Nothing! Don't care… Let's hurry…

Hotsuma: ( You know Something like "Idiots Don't Catch Colds")

…

In The Twilight Mansion

Tachibana and Yuki they were sitting, Luka stands in place

Yuki: Everyone is late ... And it's really raining heavily…

Tachibana: They may wait somewhere until the rain stops.

Yuki: The place is so quiet….

At the time, Tsukumo and Toko were came home, but ... They were completely wet.

Toko: We are back..

Yuki: Eh?! Toko Chan? Tsukumo kun?

Tachibana: Ghhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Why are you so wet?!

Tsukumo: Why?! It is raining.

Tachibana: I don't ask about that!

Toko: Ah! Yeah.. Walking under raining sky is romantic! That's why we were walking under the rain. It was nice, isn't it Tsukumo ?!

Tsukumo: Amm..

Yuki: But…

Tachibana: Oh God, what should I do now? You two move quickly and change your clothes before you get cold!

Tachibana looked at them as Toko was talking to Yuki: Yuki Chan, did you have a happy time today?!

Yuki: Eh?! Ah…

Tachibana: Heeeeeeyyy! Hurrrrrryyyy!

Toko: I got it. Let's go Tsukumo… Yuki Chan… We will talk later..

Yuki: Yes…

Tsukumo and Toko left the place..

Tachibana: They really always surprise me.. I didn't think they would return this way..

Yuki: Yes…

Soon after, Tsukumo and Toko sat down with the rest.

Tachibana: Honestly, how do you come back like this? You had to wait until the rain stopped, or at least use the umbrella or anything, you have a lot of options but it's bad that you're getting wet that way…

Toko: Eh?! It's really fine! Don't make a fuss about something like that…

Tachibana: It's not fine at all!

Then Shusei and Hotsuma have returned home, and as Tsukumo and Toko have before them, they were completely wet ... This scene made Tachibana stand in a stupor..

Yuki: Hotsuma kun… Shusei kun …?

Tachibana: Like I said, I told them just now! Why you are wet too?!

Hotsuma: Shut up do not scream like this!

Yuki: What happened?

Toko: See, as I told you. It's really fine to walk with your partner under the rain..

Shusei: Sorry, I'm going to my room to change my clothes.

Everyone looked at him as he left the place, before Hotsuma follow him, Yuki said: Hotsuma kun.. Is something wrong?

For a moment, Hotsuma recalled that Shusei had asked him to not tell anyone what had happened ... So he turned to Yuki and said: Nothing happened..

Tsukumo: Is that right?!

Hotsuma: Yes…

Tachibana: Hotsuuu.. Anyway, hurry and change your clothes.

Hotsuma: Shut up, I Know..!

Tachibana: There really are something wrong in the Zweilts minds today!

Hotsuma: Huh! What do you mean!

Tachibana: You still here! Come on don't act like a small child!

Tachibana: I actually think there is something wrong in your minds today!

Toko: You don't need to say it in a way that makes fun of us/

Tachibana: It is the truth, now I have to make sure that Sen Kun and Kuropi will not walk under the rain as a group of insane..

Tachibana was carrying his phone away from the place

Toko: He really make fun of us..

On the other side, Hotsuma and Shusei arrived at their room ... before entering, Shusei turned to Hotsuma and said: Hotsuma .. I will change my clothes and sleep for a while.. I feel a little tired.. Can you tell the rest of it? You don't have to wait me for the dinner..

Hotsuma: I got it.. Take a rest and don't worry about anything ...

Shusei: Then… See you later..

Hotsuma: Yes…

Shusei entered his room and closed the door

Hotsuma: (I think he really needs to rest ... Thinking about it, he wants to sleep every time he gets something like that ... I wonder why? I would like to ask Isuzu ... But he asked me not to tell anyone about it. It's really hard situation! )

Hotsuma: Shusei…

He was still standing meditating on the door of Shusei's room, and then he entered his room and changed his clothes and join in with everyone..

Tsukumo: Hotsuma.. Shusei is not with you?

Hotsuma: Yes ... Shusei stayed in his room..

Toko: Wouldn't he eat with us?

Hotsuma: No… He don't want…

Yuki: Eh?

Toko: Why?

Hotsuma: Ah…No.. I mean… He wanted to sleep a little….

Toko: I see..

Yuki: ( As I thought ... something really happened..)

Tsukumo: It's fine Yuki… Don't worry…

Yuki: Ehh?!

Tsukumo: I'm sorry... But I feel you.

Yuki: Tsukumo kun…

Hotsuma: He is right… There is no need to worry..

Yuki: Yes…

Yuki: ( I wonder about that…. But I feel pain ... Why….)

* * *

This is the last part of the story that was written previously...

Now, I need to write a lot, and in fact I didn't write the most important part of the story yet! A lot will happen, so if you're still interested in this story, please show your interest!

I will give a simple hint of the coming events:

what would happen if Shusei remembered what happened with him ?!

How will the medicine affect his life ?! And what will be Sora role in the events ?!

Look forward to a big crack in Hotsuma ans Shusei relationship!

There are some details not revealed yet, and many sad things will get in the story, these are the most important parts that I wanted to write and which I will able to write to soon!


	11. The last chance is coming

_**The last chance is coming**_

* * *

Yuki (( The next day, as usual, it was a loud morning, Tsukumo Kun catch a cold, Tachibana San was angry, and Toko Chan stayed at home and didn't go to school so she could take care of Tsukumo Kun. Shusei Kun was as quiet as usual, but Hotsuma Kun was behaving strangely. )) Yuki was thinking while he was in school.

In one of the corridors of the school, away from the crowd of students, Shusei was standing with Sora, the mysterious girl who raised so many questions that Shusei could not answer, and with his failure to find an explanation, he had only the last choice.

Sora: Then, you want me to tell you in detail how I met you and what happened in that day?

Shusei: That's right.

Sora: Why? Didn't you want to know it yourself?

At one moment, the look on his eyes showed his failure, Shusei replied: I couldn't do it ... I'm sorry...

Sora: It was clear from the start, it is not reasonable to be normal, so you will certainly not remember it in normal ways, but ... Why do you think I should tell you about it?

Shusei: This is my last chance. If it does not work, I'll forget it forever ... And if you're the one who making me so confused, I think it's your duty to help me.

Sora: You know, this is not a nice way to ask someone for help!

Shusei: But you want me to remember, don't you?

Sora sighed: Look, I just wanted to thank you ... Maybe to talk to you a bit ... But I can forget it and you can too, it's something that cannot be easily explained, it would be easier if you gave up at the start without making any promises to me!

Shusei: I will not lie to you, it may be unimportant to you but it is very important to me, I have friends I feel they are behaving strangely, and certainly it has to do with what happened.

Sora: So you want to know this in order to explain the actions of your friends?

Shusei: Yes.

Sora turned to the other side and said angrily: You really are a selfish person!

Shusei: I might be, but please give me this wish! It may be the only way to explain all these mysterious things!

Sora: Alright.

Shusei: Thank you!

Sora: Well, when do you want me to take you in that place to tell you?

Shusei: Today! If you can.

Sora: Hmm, I don't mind.

Shusei: Then it's good.

Sora: Okay.

Shusei was leaning against the wall, and when he wanted to walk forward he felt dizzy and had a headache.

Sora: Hey! Are you okay?

Shusei answered while he was coughing: it's just a headache.

Sora approached him and looked at his face where there were some sweat, she put her hand on his forehead and said: You have a cold, don't you?

Shusei: No…

Sora: Yeah it's cold! You should at least go to the clinic and be examined.

Shusei answered as he walked forward: No need for that.

Suddenly, Sora grabbed his hand and dragged him to the other side: You will go!

Shusei: Eh..?! Wait…

Without paying attention to him, Sora was holding his hand tightly and forcing him to go with her.

Inside the clinic, the nurse gave Shusei a medicine pill and water cup where Shusei drank it, the nurse sat and sighed: You had to rest today, you have a cold, as Sora San said.

The Nurse: The medicine you drink now will relieve pain and reduce fever, but it's better to see Fujiwara Sensei, okay?

Shusei: Yes, sir.

Sora: (( Fujiwara Sensei…. ))

The Nurse: I will call Tachibana San to send a car to take you home.

Sora: Excuse me ... He can go in my car.

The Nurse: Eh?

Sora: My driver will arrive soon, I asked permission from the morning to come home early, Shusei can come with us and we will take him his home.

The Nurse: But..

Sora: Please don't worry.

The Nurse: Well, I understand, but I'll call Tachibana San and tell him you're leaving early today.

Shusei: Yes.

While the two were standing in front of the school, Shusei looked at Sora and said: There was no need to do all this.

Sora: I know.

Shusi: You ...

Sora: I want to tell you that Jun will be in the car ..

Jun, this young man is strong, he have a gray hair with a black clothes ... If Sora is a strange girl, this person is even stranger. He has a terrifying aura, and for Shusei, he didn't know how to classify that person! Is he a human or what?!

Shusei and the rest are part of the Giou family. They have special strengths and abilities, and this make them different from other people.

The car arrived, the driver was sitting in front, that person Jun was sitting too ..

Sora had called the driver before they left to tell them that her colleague would be with them take him in his home in their way.

Sora: Come on, Shusei, you can come.

Shusei walked towards the car and rode in and the car left the school.

Shusei was sitting looking at the window while Sora was holding her mobile phone.

Shusei avoided looking at Jun, but Jun was looking at him from time to time.

Shusei fought against Jun before, and with a one stroke from Jun, he was able to break Shusei hand, at that time he said he wanted to kill him because he made Sora cry, this is not something that is certainly normal!

Shusei could have sensed Jun's hatred of him, but for Shusei he had no hatred against him, all he wanted to know something he could not remember, but he ended up knowing a strange girl like Sora!

While Shusei was thinking about many things that were going on with him, his thinking interrupted by Sora's voice: Shusei..

Shusei turned to her.

Sora: Do you want to go to that place now?

Shusei: Eh..?

Sora: Yes, it will not take too long, I think it's good for you that we got out of school early.

Shusei: I'm sorry, but I can not, I'll be late for home.

Sora: What? Do you have a kind of strict parents waiting for you at home?

Shusei: No, it's not like that…

Sora: Then why!

Shusei: If you didn't tell the nurse, it would be easier.

Sora: Huh? What are you talking about? A few minutes will not make the cold very dangerous!

Shusei: I know that, but…

Sora: What?

Shusei: (For Giou family, anything that hits a Zweilt body must be treated very carefully, for them like losing one of their important weapons!)

Shusei: I apologize, but can we make it at another time?  
Sora: You really are a stranger, you have been wanting it so hard, well not like I'm interested in it anyway.

Jun turned to him and said: Damned! Who do you think you are, human?

Shusei looked at him in surprise.

Shusei: Human? Are not you human?

This caused a major disturbance in the car.

Sora: Oh my god ... Jun ... I always tell you to be more geniality!

Jun: I don't accept this person to talk to you this way.

Sora: turned to Shusei and said: Shusei .. Please excuse him ... he always speaks this way ..

Shusei: It's all right

Shusi glanced away at the window again ...

Jun: ((human like him! ))

Sora: ((human being huh ... You are really not a normal person Shusei ... Sorry but that makes me want to know more about you ...))

After a short while, Shusei said : Can you leave me here?

Sora: Eh? But I don't see any house close here ... We went as you requested but maybe your house is still far away ...)

Shusei: The house is very close to here and I can walk. Thanks and apologized for the trouble caused.

Sora: I understood ... As you want ..

Shusei left as he walked in quiet steps away from the car.

Jun: Sora Sama, why are you interested in this human?

Sora: It's not. He asked me for something and I wanted to end it with him because I don't know when I will go to school again. We will be very busy, have you forgotten?

Jun: No, but you can completely ignore him, and his request as well.

Sora: Yes I can, but all he wanted is to take him to where I met him, which means when he saved my life, did you understand?

Jun: …

Sora: But from his words he seems to realize that there are creatures other than humans, and this is a serious thing, please Jun follow his place, I want to know his house accurately.

Jun: Yes, sir!

Jun disappeared from the car.

Yuki: (( Later, we knew that Shusei Kun was also suffering from some cold. Kuroto Kun was ridiculing both Hotsuma Kun and Toko Chan, saying they were the two who didn't get cold, unlike Shusei Kun and Tsukumo Kun, in line with the saying "fools don't catch cold", which caused the controversy between the three all the time, the atmosphere was a little fun with everyone.))

After a week

Shusei was carrying the student file and doing his work as usual

Shusei ((Sora didn't come today too ... It's a week .. Again ... Again ... Where? After I thought I might know the truth !))

After that day, Shusei sat in his room alone, the crystal ball was in front of him on the table, and with all his concentration he was looking.

At that time, Hotsuma suddenly entered the room: Shusei...? What are you doing?

Shusei stopped using his ability.

Hotsuma: Why are you using your Kami no Me? Are you searching for something?

Shusei: No ... I have not used it for a while so I was trying..

Hotsuma: I see ... since that incident ...

Shusei:The most important Hotsuma, do you want something from me?

Hotsuma: No ... I wanted to see what are you doing alone...

Shusei: Then, you should go back to your room to study a little

Hotsuma: Ehhh...? Why do you always say that!

Shusei: Hotsuma... You know the final tests are close, right?

Hotsuma: I know but ...

Shusei: You will not fail in any course, right?

Shusei looked at Hotsuma seriously and made him scared.

Hotsuma: Well, I understood! All I have to do is study, I will do that!

Hotsuma walked several quiet steps away from the place.

Shusei: ((Sorry Hotsuma ... But I have to know first ... Then I will face you ... Sora didn't show up in the school yet ... And even by using my ability I'm not able to find her! I really wonder who this girl is, is she related to the Druas in some way ?! Maybe I should be careful, but all it takes is a little time to understand what happened.))

Shusei sighed.

Hotsuma: Hey...

Surprised by Hotsuma voice, Shusei turned to him trying to hide his surprise, Shusei said quietly: Hotsuma ... Are you still here?

Hotsuma: What is the thing that occupies your mind and makes your face so serious?

Shusei: It's nothing…

With a sad look on his face, Hotsuma glanced away because he knew his partner was hiding something from him, but he didn't blame him, Hotsuma also hides a lot from Shusei, like everyone hides from him, so he has to lie, he was not in a position to be accused or blamed.

Shusei smiled: What?

Hotsuma: I want to tell you something..

Shusei: Hm?

Hotsuma: I have a Match tomorrow ..

Shusei: Match? You mean basketball match?

Hotsuma: That's right ... I was wondering if you could come to see the match...

Shusei: You want me to come?

Hotsuma: You know ... You didn't see me before...

Shuse: Okay, I will come.

Hotsuma responded with enthusiasm: Really?!

Shusei: Yes ... I'll come to see you ...

Hotsuma raised his fist and said happily: All right!

Shusei smiled and said: Why are you so happy?

Hotsuma: Because this will be the first time you will see me playing with the team!

Shusei: And what does this mean?

Hotsuma: "What does this mean?" I always watch you play in the shooting club or chess and many things, and you are good at everything, but this time you will see my skill in playing basketball!

Shusei: Okay, make your effort..

Hotsuma stared at Shusei face for seconds.

Shusei: What is the matter?

Hotsuma: Your mood has suddenly changed, it has become good, right?

Shusei: No... I am always in this mood.

Hotsuma: No! You've been scary lately, even if the tests are close, you don't have to ask me to go out to study everytime after I come to your room!

Shusei: Sorry ... Maybe I'm overdoing it

Hotsuma: I mean ...

Shusei: (ok ... This Semeste is about to end, after a little effort in your tests you will enjoy a rest vacation.

Hotsuma: That's right! I'll be able to watch and play as I want ...

Shusei: Then...?

Hotsuma: I get it...

Hotsuma came out of the room while Shusei was thinking.

Shusei: (( Hotsuma in match.. Huh ..The previous time, we got a lot of accidents, Hotsuma was unable to attend the game, but this time .. ... I hope everything will be okay ... I also look forward to your match .. Hotsuma ))

The next day, Sora came to school, but Shusei was busy with his usual work and had no chance to talk to her. It was the only opportunity at the end of the day, but that was when Toko came and said:

Shusei, I will go before you with Tsukumo and Toko Chan to watch the match.

Shusi answered: Okay.

After Toko leaving, Sora asked: Match?

Shusei: Yeah, it's a basketball match, and my friend will play in the team, and I have to watch it.

Sora: Then, you can't come today too?

Shosei: I'm sorry, this is the last time.

Sora: Well it's okay ... But would you mind if I went with you?

Shusei: Eh?

Sora: I have a curiosity in seeing how is your friend ...

Shusi smiled and said,: Well as you like.

Sora: ((Sora: This smile ...? this is definitely a different smile!))

On the side of the pitch, Hotsuma was standing with Toko, Tsukumo and Yuk.

Hotsuma sais angrily: Why Shusei is so late?

Tsukumo: Calm down Hotsuma... Don't worry, the match has not started yet ...

Toko: That's right ... I told you he he'll come before the game starts...

Hotsuma: But I think girls will stick to him as usual, this will make him too late or maybe not coming!

Tsukumo whispered to Toko saying: Hotsuma seems tense and very worried, if Shusei didn't attend perhaps this affects his performance, what do we do, Toko Chan..?

Toko: He is an idiot ... Maybe we can fool him and tell him Shusei standing there…

Hotsuma Shouted: Shut up! I can hear you!

Yuki approached and said: But you look great with these clothe hotsuma Kun.

Hotsuma: What! It's not..

Yuki: No ... This dress is definitely for you ... You looks like a professional player! I look forward to seeing the game ...

Hotsuma feel embarrassed.

Hotsuma: Well no.. You'll see good game, Yuki.

Tsukumo said, pointing to the other side: Oh... Shusei is there...

Toko: Ah... You are right.

Hotsuma: Hmmpph! You will not fool me...!

Yuki: That's right Hotsuma Kun, Shusei Kun standing there ...

After Yuki said that, Hotsuma looked at the place they were talking about.

In the back stands, Shusei stood there and waved his hand until Hotsuma saw him.

Hotsuma smiled, but quickly said angrily: That idiot, why not sit nearby!

Toko: Stupid Hotsuma, don't worry he can watch you carefully!

At that moment, Hotsuma noticed a girl standing next to Shusei and

He talking to her, he said with astonishment: that girl! It's the Opast girl!

After the rest noticed the girl, Toko said: Who calls Opast girl of the Obst! Don't be so rude!

Tsukumo: That's right Hotsuma, don't say terrible things like this.

Yuki: That girl we saw that day ..

Toko: That's right, it's like our class

Hotsuma sais, pointing his finger at her angrily: Why she is with Shusei!

Toko: Why? She used to talk to him before I came here.

Hotsuma: Talk to Shusei? About what?

Toko: And how will I know you stupid!

Yuki: Hotsuma Kun…

Hotsuma: Why this girl specifically?!

Toko: You know that a lot of girls are talking to Shusei!

Hotsuma: Yeah… But this girl is different! She is suspicious!

Tsukumo: Hotsuma ... Being a pretty girl doesn't mean she is suspicious.

Toko: Whah!

Yuki: Hotsuma Kun, everything is fine, so please focus on your game and make your best.

Hotsuma: Yes.

Sora: Shusei, didn't you notice? Your friend was pointing to me and he seemed angry!

Shusei: He is fast-tempered, but he is a good person.

Sora: Hmm ... And what makes him a good person?

Shusei: He is the kind who likes others and cares about them.

Sora: Although he doesn't look like that... For me despite his form he seem to be a childish person.

Shusei laughs and says, You're right, he's often childish, quarrels with others easily, and looks like a little boy playing with video games .

Sora looked at Shusei with astonishment. He laughed very nicely, maybe it's the first time she saw him like that.

Sora smiled and said: You really strange.

Yuki was looking anxiously at Shusei who chatted with Sora (( I didn't realize, Shusei Kun was the one who was standing with that girl, Hotsuma Kun, who was looking at them angrily for some reason, the Hotsuma Kun mood was changed, his mood was bad and it was obvious in his game. I was wondering if Shusei Kun had noticed it. Or I was just thinking too much ... But I realized later that it was true. In the moment Hotsuma Kun hit one of his team during the game, the player fell to the ground. With painful and shocked looks on Hotsuma Kun face.))

The person who fall was Nawaki, one of the players who had been arguing with Hotsuma all the time, the moment they wanted to jump to catch the ball, Nawaki bumped into Hotsuma and fell to the ground without moving...

The moment Hotsuma grabbed the ball, his elbow hit Nawaki face of then he fell to the ground.

The referee asked for a break-up time for the game.

The rest of the team approached to see what had happened. Nawaki, who had fallen to the ground, sat up and put his hand to his right eye

Given his condition he was unable to complete the game, so they decided to switch him out of the stadium.

Hotsuma was not able to say anything ... He approached with a slow steps and said in a low voice: Sorry ... It's my fault ...

Nawaki, without any word, walked on with the manager to go to the clinic.

The captain approached Hotsuma and said: It's not your fault ... Focus on the game now ... Nawaki will be okay ...

Hotsuma: Yes.

Shusei and his friends are worried now, they realize that Hotsuma will certainly blame himself, they were watching the game, which was resumed with all concern.

Several minutes have passed, Hotsuma no longer dare to approach the players, no longer gets the ball like the former, no longer running with vitality, his play has become bad to the audience.

As a result, the opponent has get more and more points, making his team at a critical time.

At one point, the coach decided to replace Hotsuma, Hotsuma put the towel on his head and left.

Shusei caught his hand and left the stands, and he was definitely going to talk to Hotsuma.

Shusei, who rushed to Hotsuma, was silently following by Sora.

Hotsuma, sat on the stairs inside.

"Hotsuma..."

Hotsuma's eyes widened and looked back, Shusei was there.

Hotsuma: Shusei...

Shusei sat next to him.

Hotsuma: I know ... our team is losing ... I was not a good player as I thought!

Shusei sighed calmly: You know this is not the problem ...

Hotsuma: So what ...!

Shusei: You did not mean to hurt him ... You have to be more nice yourself ...

Hotsuma got up from his place and stood in front of Shusei and shouted: So what? I am the person who hurt him and we are about to lost the game because of that! All this was because of me!

Shusei: It's not your fault ...!

Hotsuma: It's my fault! That person...

Shusei: I know...

Hotsuma: What do you know?

Hotsuma looked angrily at Shusei, he was really angry and losing control of himself ...

Shusei: (( That person ... Yes ... He was the one who was trying to win this game ...Nawaki put the blame on Hotsuma after the team lost the previous game, in fact Hotsuma was absent from the match because he was by my side ... I know more than you expect Hotsuma ... However ...))

Hotsuma looked at the other side: Damn ... You don't know anything! You didn't come to talk to me before the game like Yuki and the rest! You didn't bother to sit in the front seats to see me up close!

With surprising eyes, Shusei said: Hotsuma...? There is no time for this now ...

Hotsuma: Yes, that's right! Because you have to go back to your date now, right?

Shusei got up and looked at him seriously.

Hotsuma: You could have given me more importance! At least for today ... I was not happy with seeing you and there is a girl next to you taking all your time! How can you see me like that?!

As Shusei stared silently, Hotsuma completed his words: Especially that girl….

"Excuse me ... So it was my fault and it's has nothing to do with Shusei.."

It was the voice of the girl who appeared from the end of the opposite lane

Sora: I'm sorry, does this please you, Hotsuma Chan?

Hotsuma: Who calls it Hotsuma Chan! Are you mocking me?!

Shusei said firmly: Clam down, Hotsuma!

Sora: If you think I am making fun of you, or that I have taken the precious time from Shusei, you can put your anger on me. At least you don't know me, but don't let your anger go down on Shusei!

Shusei is an important person to you, right?

After feeling guilty for a moment, he looked up and clicked his tongue angrily.

Shusei: You are wrong Sora, Hotsuma doesn't throw his anger on me, but he was saying what he wanted in his pleasant way.

Hotsuma: Whahh!

Shusei: I really don't mind it, but the time is not right now, right Hotsuma?

Hotsuma said, looking down: I don't think I can play and while thinking about him..

Shusei: It's simple, Hotsuma, you have to win for him too, but if you don't make the effort in this game and you lose with team ... You will regret all your life! Because with your victory in the game, that player will have another opportunity to play with his team. Isn't that what he wants?

Hotsuma looked at Shusei with astonishment: You... How...

"That's right…"  
Hotsuma looked back in amazement. That was the Nawaki voice with Tsukumo, Toko and Yuki.

Nawaki: If I can't play on the match now, all I hope is that there is a player who can replace me efficiently!

Hotsuma: You..

Nawaki: You will not only replace my place, but you will also replace yourself! This is the least thing you can do after you get me out of the game!

Hotsuma looked down ..

Nawaki: Hey, all I want to say is to make your effort!

After a few seconds, Hotsuma looked at him firmly and said: Okay..

Hotsuma stepped ahead of Nawaki, Nawaki said in a low voice: I'm sorry...

Hotsuma stopped and looked at him.

Nawaki: At that moment, I wanted to jump and take the ball in front of you ... I wanted to compete with you in the jump ... I was neglected and didn't pay attention... That's what really happened ... Because of me ... It was my fault ...

While looking at him for some time, Hotsuma felt some relief, then he went on to the stadium.

Yuki: I wonder if he will be able to do it ... there is not much time left ...

Shusei: He will do…

Tsukumo:That's right…

Toko: Let's go to see him closely!

Shusei looked back, where Sora was supposed to be standing there, but he didn't find her, he went with Yuki and the rest to watch the game ..

As the time narrowed ... The match was much stronger between the two teams, Hotsuma was certainly making his effort, he was sweating heavily and moving fast and jumping high continuously.

As the game drew to a close, his side managed to score a draw point.

Toko : Finally! They did it!

Tsukumo: Hotsuma is really amazing ... He makes a great effort at playing ...

Shusei: He wanted to make up for his break..

In another round the other team scored another point, and as the Hotsuma team scored, the other team returned the point.

Hotsuma: (( Damn ... They get it back again!))

With two minutes to go and the other team with two points ahead.

Hotsma stood holding his breath, hearing one of them call out loudly

" Renjouuuuuuuuuuu! "

He looked toward him as he opened his eyes in surprise. That person was Nawaki. The rest of the players were also encouraged by his name.

Hotsuma scored another point ... Less than a minute left at the end of the game, the other team was one point ahead!

The ball was with the opponents who launched the attack, and as Hotsuma managed to get into the attack, they tried to shoot back the ball, and the dispute was hard to get the ball ... Hotsuma got it, then he returned to the opposite side quickly, trying to get the last point, but the ball rebounded, where Hotsuma jumped again, and with a few seconds on the end of the game, this time Hotsma scored the point by putting the ball in the basket!

"They really do that ! AWESOME !"

With the other team's attempts to pay the referee announced the end of the whistle!

Hotsuma's team beat the other team by just one point.

After a while, Hotsuma met with the res.

Yuki: You was amazing, Hotsuma Kun...

Toko: Honestly .. I was really impressed .

Tsukumo: Congratulations Hotsuma..

Hotsuma said shyly: Thank you all...

He looked at Shusei who was standing silently and said hesitantly: Shusei ... About what happened a little while ago ... I'm really...

Shusei interrupted him and said: Come on, come on ... How long do you intend to stay with these clothes...?

Hotsuma: Aren't you angry?

Shusei smiling mischievously: This isn't the first time that you say I'm busy at the girls' dates right?

Hotsuma said urgently: No ...

Shusei: Can you hurry ... We will wait for you

Hotsuma went quickly to change his clothes.

Shusei: By the way ... Did Kuroto come home?

Tsukumo: Kuroto said he hated basketball, especially if the person playing is Hotsuma..

Shusei: That's because of Hotsuma, he always provokes him about his length ..

Yuki: But .. I have a feeling that I saw him for a while...

Tsukumo: I wonder about that...

In another Home.

Kuroto suddenly sneezed

Kuroto: Hah! What is fuk with a stupid game like basketball ?! It's really boring!

Senshirou: Toko Chan said Hotsuma had won .. I have to prepare food suitable for this occasion!

Kuroto: It's useless and time consuming ...

Senshirou: He Kuroto, come on and help me ...

..

Everyone came back home and enjoyed an appetite for Hotsumas victory in the game!

Yuki: ((It was a happy end of day, I was really grateful for it, Hotsuma Kun is a very nice person, it would have been a bad thing if he continues to blame himself ... Thank God that things went well.))

** A few days later, after the end of the final tests and the end of the year approaches.

In the Shusei room, Hotsuma came hurriedly carrying a canister in his hands.

"Look Shusei, this gift I found in the school box, the gift I talked about ... Is..."

Shusei: I'm here and you're not far, can not you talk more quietly!

Hotsuma: But there is no sender's name, are you the one who sent it?

Shusei: Why would I take anything to the school if we were living here!

A few days later, after the end of the final tests and the end of the year approaches.

In the Shusei room, Hotsuma came hurriedly carrying a canister in his hands.

"Look Shusei, this gift I found in the school box, the gift look ... Is..."

Shusei: I'm here and you're not far, cannot you talk more quietly!

Hotsuma: But there is no sender's name, are you the one who sent it?

Shusei: Why would I take anything to the school if we were living here!

Hotsuma: Maybe you wanted to make a surprise or something like that?

Shusei: It's not from me.

Hotsuma: Really? Then who?

Shusei: Did you open the gift?

Hotsuma: Not yet,

Hutsma removed the cover and strips. There was a box and when he opened it and saw what was inside, he cried out loud

Hotsuma: Whhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Shusei open his eyes with fear, looking at him with astonishment.

Hotsuma was holding something in his hand as she trembled.

Shusei: Don't scream like this!

Hotsuma: Thhhh.. these ... these ...

Shusei: Huh?

Shusei approached to look at the thing in his hands, it was a bar for one of Hotsuma favorite video games.

Shusei: Video game?

Hotsuma: It's the new part that I wanted from the DVD Nayer!

Shusei: Then it's good for you..

Hotsuma shouted again and said, "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Hotsuma: And this is what I wanted! Tachibana refused to bring this game to me!

Shusei: I understand... Don't scream like that you really scare me!

Hotsuma: Who is the angel who sent this gift to me! I've been dreaming of such games all the time! No ... maybe I'm dreaming!

Shusei: * sighed * Did not this shock time end?

Hotsuma said while he pulls games out of the box: Shusei, tell me, do I dream now?

Shusei pulled Hotsuma ear to back.

Hotsuma: It hurt! It's painful ... I mean I really not in a dream!

Shusei approached and looked inside the box where there were several video games, Shusei grabbed one of them.

Shusei: Did this gift make you happy?

Hotsuma: Sure I'm happy, perhaps I may cry of happiness!

Shusei: I see..

Hotsuma was mumbling: Amazing! Awesome!

Shusei got up and stepped back and stared at Hotsuma, who looked who were like a small child among those games.

Shusei was well aware of the person who sent this gift to Hotsuma, Shusei recalled his conversation with Sora a few days ago.

Sora: I'll be there for only a few days at the beginning of the new Semester.

Shusei: A few days?

Sora: I'll leave this school soon.

Shusei: I can not .. Ask you about the reason .. Right?

Sora: I think you're right ...

Shusei: Thank you for what you want to do for Hotsuma.

Sora: It's just a special wish for me, no need to thank ..

Shusei: So when will you be able to tell me everything?

Sora: I cannot say exactly, but it will be the first week of the New Year, and that day will be the last day we talk, because I will leave school and we will not meet again, so it will be my last day in this school, and that will be your last chance.

Shusei: That's what I decided.

Sora: That's good too, and whether you remember or don't remember, I'll give you a one word at the moment of farewell (thank you.)

Shusei: ((The beginning of the year became very close. If I saw the place, and if I heard what happened from her, I might remember something important. I could understand what Hotsuma what everyone is hiding.))

* * *

 **In the next chapter a surprise!**

 **A serious debate between Shusei, what will happen on Shusei's birthday?! Where will Sora take Shusei? And what awaits him after knowing the truth ?!**

 **Great events in the next chapter!**


End file.
